


The Drawbacks of Kindness

by Gloryofluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1989, Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companions, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 65,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione had zero intentions of mucking around with demons of the past. The Room of Requirement had different plans. When she enters the room after she summons memories of her past on the last day at Hogwarts, she is brought back to a time where lives are potent, people are younger, and memories are sour creatures of the forgotten.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 44
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger felt a deep sorrow as she walked the halls of Hogwarts once more. It was the last time as a student she would see the walls of a place she felt secure and safe. It was a battle this last year to fight through the ghosts of her past, but now it was taxing to leave. Her life was about to begin as a hardy ministry witch in the Magical Creatures Division. Ron was already looking for flats for them. It was, in essence, a breath of fresh air and normalcy… well, as much as one could hope.

Everything seemed odd and disfigured since the Battle of Hogwarts. Strands of her life that shifted and fell through her fingers as Hermione tried to regain peace. Moments of time, wrapped in a warm sweater that she wasn't allowed to wear yet. It was still too fresh and new, but the world seemed so much colder.

Her feet carried her while in thought, and she stopped at the barren wall. "It wouldn't hurt to try?" she asked while tilting her head.

One step. Memories flooded her mind of the past and how harrowing it had been. So much loss of life. It wrenched her and caused the witch to wish for ease to what the culmination of her school career meant. Hermione felt so lost this last year that leaving these memories behind was enough to make her cringe.

The door appeared as she scowled. So it did work still. Hermione had tried several attempts this year to open the door to the Room of Requirement, but she must not have genuinely needed it then. Now, what did she need? The question lingered as she stepped forth to unlatch the door.

The room was barren, aside from a well and a rose in a vase. Hermione glanced behind her before entering the room, and her brows scrunched while approaching the brick oddity. What would she need water for? How was this going to lessen the sadness of her loss?

It felt heavy as the air was thick with moisture and coated the room. The scent was unmistakable and nearly reminded the witch of the chamber down below. The fragrance was mixed with a green herb of some sort that tickled her nose, and Hermione chewed her tongue to prevent herself from gagging.

"What do you want?" a small voice echoed in the room.

Hermione flicked out her wand and jolted. "Who's there?"

"What do you want?" it repeated.

"I don't know," Hermione answered and pivoted to search for the occupant.

"Down in the well," the voice echoed.

"Down in the well," another voice joined.

Soon the room filled with the command of several voices, and Hermione's hair grew on end. This was wholly different than any other experience she had in the room previously. Could her mind be playing tricks on her? Or it could be a sick joke that someone had left behind. No one knew about the room aside from Ginny and the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione struck her courage and approached the well, holding tight to her bag. All of her survival items were lodged in the small beaded pouch, say for the things Harry and Ron took after the war. She was still suspicious of the whiplash of peace.

Her eyes caressed the dark water below, and she scowled. "Hello?"

"What do you want?" the small voice repeated. It was louder now.

"I don't know," Hermione puffed. "I'm going to go, I've had enough with this game."

She was about to turn to leave when her arm was gripped. Hermione jerked to see a chain had coiled around her wrist from the well. The witch took her wand to it to release herself, but the magic didn't affect it.

"What do you want!" A booming voice screamed.

"I don't know!" Hermione howled and yanked.

"Down in the well!" The voice shouted.

"Down in the well!" Many others repeated.

Hermione screamed and tugged as the chain grew taut and pulled at her. This was not something she wanted. What was happening that the Room of Requirement became so hostile? Those thoughts would have to be shelved as she took her feet to the wall and attempted to free herself.

"I want to go," she spat.

"Down in the well," a familiar voice murmured.

"Remus?" Hermione paused her effort.

Hermione's eyes took in the marauder's image on the water, and she winced. It was painful to see him after mourning his loss along with others. Even Severus Snape, the callous prick of a man, didn't deserve death. It was so painful and taxing to hold onto through the year. The absence of life caused pain.

"Down in the well."

She lost her footing and down she went. Down in the well.

* * *

When she came to, she was coughing and struggling with her swimming out of the water. Hermione felt lost as she clawed for the familiar shore and gasped for air. Hogwarts, yes, she recognized the looming castle in front of her. The afternoon sky was piercing as she slumped on the shoreline and puffed.

What was she doing here? In fact, what was she doing in the first place? Things escaped her while her mind was jumbled and caught up.

"Oi, she just crawled from the lake!" a young voice called out.

"Is that Martha?"

"No, you twit, she's got dark hair," another snapped.

Hermione sat up and voided the water in her gut with disgust and groaned before flopping on her back. She was so tired.

"What is the meaning of the gawping, can't you see she needs assistance?" McGonagall's voice announced before someone ducked next to her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione groaned and whimpered. "I, it, Remus," she struggled and fainted.

Flashes of light and sounds muffled by confusion. Her dreams were telling a story she wasn't privy to viewing in full. So much distortion and running. Camping and tears. Potions. Stars. Howling. None of it added up to anything substantial.

"She's not a student?" A stern voice questioned, bringing her from the mist of dreams.

"I've never met her. Severus, I know my own house. She's wearing Gryffindor graduation robes," Minerva sighed.

"And the bag?"

"You aren't suggesting we look in her bag, are you?"

The deep male voice grunted. "Yes, precisely. I'm positive Albus would agree."

Hermione's eyes flickered open, and she winced. "Professor, I think I took a fall," she mumbled and rubbed her forehead.

Minerva McGonagall scowled as she examined the witch. "Miss," she paused.

Hermione tilted her head and puffed. "Hermione."

"Hermione?" questioned the other person in the room.

The young witch glanced over and blinked. "Professor Snape?" Was there supposed to be shock behind that? Why couldn't she remember the reason as to her surprise?

"Do you have a surname, Miss? I do see you have Gryffindor robes on," McGonagall pressed.

Hermione thinned her lips as she massaged her temple. "I don't, it's, well," she sputtered and scrunched her nose. "I don't recall." Snape handed her the beaded bag, and Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Her arm disappeared inside, and the two professors mirrored each other with a frown. Hermione dug and pulled at some papers before wincing. "I will have to reorganize the books. They're everywhere."

"How did a Hogwarts student manage an undetectable extension charm?" Severus hissed.

"I was running," Hermione murmured and swayed her curls while producing pages. "I don't remember much."

Madame Pomfrey skirted into the room and tapped her cheek. "Ah, the young girl is awake. How is she, Minerva?"

"Lacking a memory," Snape grumbled.

"She took a hard swipe to her head. Whatever knocked her about in the lake gave her a beating," Pomfrey declared.

Hermione read over the parchment and twitched her nose. "These are just my notes from my N.E.W.T.S. I will have to go digging."

"You've just graduated by the look of it, but I haven't had you in my classes or House, Hermione," McGonagall hummed.

Hermione glanced down at the elaborate attire and breathed. "I remember coming back to Hogwarts after a year to finish. Ron didn't want to, so I went with Ginny while he stayed at the Burrow," she explained while scrunching her expression. "It feels rather blurry to be a bump to my head."

"Curious indeed," A notable voice entered the hospital wing.

Hermione breathed and smiled as the wizened man approached. "Professor Dumbledore, it is excellent to see you."

"You say that as if we haven't in a length of time," Dumbledore murmured as Minerva stepped aside. "Check to be sure the children have all left for the train, Severus?"

Snape straightened his robes and nodded. "Fine."

"Goodbye, Professor Snape. Have a wonderful summer," Hermione said.

Snape grunted and left the hospital wing in a swoop of robes and strides.

Albus moved a chair and sat down next to the young witch. "What is your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione," she paused as she struggled. "I'm not positive, Sir."

Dumbledore bounced his head and stared at her through his speckled glasses. "Well, Hermione, we are at quite the loss of your appearance. You have not been to this school in the last seven years, and we certainly haven't had a graduate with your name."

"I understand, Sir, but I do know that I was celebrating my final days at Hogwarts. I remember walking the halls the last time," Hermione huffed and rubbed her temple. "It is hazy."

"Let us backtrack before the lake. Do you remember anything substantial?"

Hermione twitched her nose and set the bag down on her lap. "I remember sadness."

"She has a scar on her arm," Pomfrey suggested.

Hermione pulled up the sleeves to reveal her arms and grimaced. On her arm was silvery letters etched across her left forearm. She remembered that, and it stung in the muddled memories that lingered in opaque clarity. "I was tortured."

"You were tortured when?" Albus asked.

"We were on the run, they were seeking Harry, and he needed assistance with something. I can't remember what. We had to find something," Hermione grumbled as her fingers traced the rancid word, wishing it away.

"Harry Potter?" Minerva questioned.

Hermione shrugged.

Albus twitched his nose and glanced at McGonagall. "You know what to do. Make positive he understands the fragility of the situation."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we are going to meet with someone. You spoke his name at the lake," McGonagall declared as Dumbledore stood up.

"Whose name?"

"Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said with a nod. "If you know him, he might give us some clarity to your existence."

Hermione tilted her head. "Remus is alive?"

The professors glanced at each other, and McGonagall rocked her head. "Very much so."

She wrung the bag in her fingers. "I know I have more memory. It's there, but I haven't a clue why it isn't accessible."

"We will work on that," Minerva sighed and patted Hermione's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up while we proceed with our plans."

"Alright, Professor," Hermione sighed.

"Have a wonderful summer, Hermione. I imagine we will be seeing more of you," Albus said before leaving the room.

* * *

It was appropriate that Minerva McGonagall decided to take Hermione to a bookshop in London for their gathering. Hermione was digging through the aisles and examining the books as her mind was elsewhere. Luckily she had something to wear in her bag aside from school robes and donned a comfortable sweater and some jeans.

The imagery of her mind was delicate and segmented. Somethings were easy to pull from memory. Her first name, what she had learned at Hogwarts, Harry's laugh, Ron's smile, and even the smell of honeysuckle and wildflowers. However, there was a coat of gossamer over a good bulk of her memories. People. All of them drifted in a hazy river that she was floating with the current.

Her eyes were retained by some odd bestseller when she noted someone had been watching her across the aisle. Green eyes and the simple patchwork caused her to smile and tilt her head, acknowledging his observation. There was relief in knowing he was here. How or why she knew not, but it bubbled in her chest.

Hermione browsed a bit more as Remus kept his distance. What was he concerned with that he didn't approach? Surely, they knew each other. She remembered that much.

"If you fancy a decent novel, I have a list," Hermione murmured.

Remus stepped toward her, drawing her attention entirely. Hermione's brows tightened as he paced forth. There was a dramatic difference in the man's appearance. What was gaunt and withered in her mind, now retained a bit of life and a handsome classic look to his features. His clothing was the only thing that seemed wholly familiar about the werewolf.

"I'm satisfied with my own for now," he declared and held out his hand. "I don't believe we know each other. I'm Remus Lupin."

His voice was timider than she was used to as she gripped his hand. "Hermione. However, we do know each other. I'm not positive as to how."

"Minerva assured me you had mentioned my name. She's outside waiting for us so we can have lunch," he declared while still shaking her hand.

Hermione breathed and licked her lips. "I wish I had more memories to share. Madame Pomfrey said it might take a bit to regain them since my injury was a bit extensive."

Remus finally pulled his hand away and cleared his throat before stuffing his fingers in his slack pockets. "Well, that can be resolved eventually. You didn't go to school with my lot. I would have remembered another bibliophile in our midst," his lips curled with an encouraging expression.

"No, we didn't go to school together," Hermione puffed. "But, I do remember you. It is scattered and doesn't make sense."

Remus hummed and shifted on his shoes. "I will have lunch with you and Minerva, but I must depart after."

A feeling of dread surfaced as the witch examined him, and an odd memory surfaced through the haze. It was like ice water to her neck as her skin grew taut. Hermione pinched her eyebrows together and thinned her lips. "Is it tonight? I'm a bit jumbled from this mess. Are you positive you should be out where it's so loud? I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you.," she finished with a grimace.

Remus's face stretched as his lips peeled apart. "How? Wait, Hermione, are you suggesting what I believe you are?"

"The full moon?" Hermione whispered as confusion entered her expression.

"Two days," Remus scowled.

Hermione nodded and breathed. "Alright then. As long as you're not disrupting your life for my benefit."

"How do you know that?" He murmured as his frown deepened.

"I don't know," she confessed. "It came as quickly as everything else had."

"Hermione, you're a fascinating stranger," he sighed and smiled in the slightest with a nod. "Let's have lunch and see if we can begin to sort things."

"Oh, thank you, Remus. I've felt so lost without you," Hermione admitted and hugged him.

He pulled a hand from his pocket and awkwardly patted her back. "We'll figure this out. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had out a notepad and pen while Remus and Minerva went over details with her. The use of quill and parchment would seem odd in the muggle cafe they sat inside. All the things that would seem usual, practical, reasonable; however, this was far from it. They asked her about what she remembered about current events, the year, even the weather, but it all seemed hazy.

"What is the year?" Hermione questioned as she glanced up from her page.

Remus hummed. "Nineteen eighty-nine."

Hermione wrote that down.

"Hermione, you just graduated Hogwarts, but you said you were off a year?" McGonagall questioned as she sipped her tea.

The young witch sighed and nodded. "I will be investigating my bag to see if I can surmount the events as to why."

"You are nineteen, then?" Remus asked.

Hermione scowled and tilted her head. "Yes, I'll be twenty in September."

McGonagall tapped the table with her fingers and breathed. "I won't be gentle with this matter. I haven't any idea of where to place you, Hermione. I will be visiting some relatives, and Albus had said it wouldn't be wise to leave you to your own devices."

"I believe I have some money in my bag, Professor. I can rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione nodded as she made a list on the page.

Remus pivoted enough to read her writing and huffed. "After the next two days, I can offer assistance."

"Oh, Remus, I couldn't ask that of you," Hermione sighed as she tapped her pen on the page.

"You can," Remus urged with a large exhale. "I haven't been useful in quite some time, and it would feel as if I'm doing something decent for once."

"If that's the case, I can help you recover for as long as I'm with you," Hermione offered.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll be fine," Remus sighed.

"Please? Let me share some gratitude for your kindness?"

Remus blinked, and McGonagall nodded. "That is an appropriate measure. I can have Severus escort her to your home after the full moon. He can assist with the potions needed."

"Minerva," Remus started.

"No," McGonagall said while holding a finger up. "Albus already said you would be supplied with the proper items and compensation should you feel compelled to help matters. It is clear this is a difficult situation, and I would have changed my plans if not for circumstances that would be complicated to alter. Severus will be informed of the situation at hand."

"Remus, you shouldn't deny help. I know I just figuratively dropped in your lap," Hermione sighed as she set down her pen and scrubbed her face. "I wish I had more to go off of. I feel so lost."

Remus's brows scrunched as he ignored the pink on his cheeks. "Hermione, it's alright. Don't cause yourself unneeded plight," he responded and reached over to pat her shoulder.

She couldn't help the tears that entered her eyes. It felt like such a long day, and the confusion was disheartening. Who was she really? Why couldn't she remember? Why didn't any of this make sense?

Remus exhaled and pulled her in for a hug, and Hermione tucked her face against his neck and shoulders. His arms encircled her as she softly sobbed against him, her fingers gripping his shabby olive jumper.

"I promise, we're going to work this out, Hermione. We won't leave you alone," He whispered to her.

* * *

It was odd to stare at the unusual contents in her room as Hermione dug through the bag. A tent, cookware, a massive crate of potions and salves, and tons of books. There were minimal personal items to go off of, aside from a picture of a redheaded boy and the side view of a brown-haired boy. They couldn't have been more than fourteen. They both were in knitted sweaters, and on the back, it read. 'Wish you were here for Christmas, 'Mione. See you next year!'

Her wand was sturdy and undamaged from whatever befell her. What did happen? Water and voices? Something was blocking her memories; she just knew it. Hermione tapped her chin and paced the room as she glanced at the inventory. Who was she? Where was she from? That was a big question. What if she ended up here in dire circumstances and couldn't reveal the warning of truth?

A rapping at her door stalled her investigation. Hermione went to open it and see the older man from the tavern. "Miss, a letter came for you," the man murmured.

Hermione smiled and exhaled. "Thank you so much."

He eyed her as she took the letter and noted her room. "Planning a camping trip? I hear the Forest of Dean is lovely this time of year."

"No, I just am unpacking from one. I haven't unpacked it in a year because I was too nervous," Hermione sighed, and her eyes grew as she realized her confession.

"Well, Miss, I hope you have a good evening. If you need dinner, we discount our guests," he said with a suspicious glance.

Hermione nodded and shut the door while breathing and opening the note. Remus. How thoughtful was he?

**Hermione,**

**I am positive you're feeling quite out of sorts after our abrupt departure. It's going to be alright, but don't stress yourself to limits these next couple of days. Minerva assured me that you had more than enough to satisfy your needs for food and lodging.**

**However, if you find yourself weary and need a companion for the nights ahead, I do suggest a few items to read. I've left the recommended books below and a few tips I've used over the years when I've felt alone. I promise this is temporary. Feeling lost is only a momentarily lapse in time.**

**Severus wrote to me this evening and agreed to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron on Sunday morning. He isn't a polite fellow, but there's no denying that he is keen. You can trust him. That statement isn't something my friends would have agreed to, but if Albus believes him, so do I.**

**If you require a friend, I'm here.**

**Remus J. Lupin**

His penmanship was remarkably neat and clean. Hermione smiled as she ran her fingers over the paragraphs and nodded. Remus was trustworthy and level-headed. Two things that would help her solve her lack of memories.

Pulling out a quill and sitting down at the small table, she began to write.

_Remus,_

_I appreciate your kindness so very much! It has been such a stressful event, and to be completely forthright, I have no idea who I am passed my name. Small flickering memories that are etched on pages, too worn and tattered to read._

_There are beautiful memories and horrid ones that are misty in my head. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire in the common room. Watching Quidditch from the stands and enjoying the natural feeling of youthful joy. The look in her eye as she cut my arm open and forced me to beg for death. Being hunted for being a muggleborn in an age when that was a bad word._

_All these things are just the summary of what I experienced, and yet, they're fleeting as time itself. What was I doing that I'm here? Obviously, I was graduating, but what was I genuinely accomplishing that I no longer am present where I was? Even more so frightening, what was I avoiding by my absence? I'm afraid to find the answers to these questions, though they're the very key to how and why I'm now here._

_Thank you so much for your unwavering kindness. I realize that this is repeated, but I have to mention it once again. I am entirely in your debt for extending a hand to a lost witch, riddled with more questions and fewer answers than theories of the universe. I will be pulling out the books you've suggested— I own them all and have just taken inventory of my library before receiving your letter._

_I look forward to seeing you again,_

_Hermione._

The witch climbed from the desk, flicked her wand at her items, and shrunk them to place back in her bag. It was a simple task of collecting all but the books Remus recommended and tucked them to her form. Hermione breathed and patted the three volumes before snatching up her letter.

Heading down to the tavern, there was the feeling of insecurity as she descended. What if she was attacked? Hermione shook the feeling off and inhaled. That had to be an old response from her former life. Why would she be assaulted in a safe place such as Diagon Alley? So many questions…

Hermione handed the letter off to one of the waitresses and sat down to eat. It was going to be a night of restlessness, but at least she had a decent company. If he recommended the books, there had to be a reason to such.

Sooner or later, she would find out why her past seemed too complicated to grasp. There was no other way around it, and Remus will assist. Whether she wanted to know or not…

* * *

The next day Hermione found herself busily digging through volumes on potions. She clamored to see the best routine for Remus to recover after the full moon. Even she felt the jitters of the full moon arriving this evening, and her stomach turned. He was all alone. No Padfoot. Padfoot?

She tilted her head as her brows furrowed at the thought. Who's Padfoot? Maybe she could get the answer from Remus. The name brought warmth to her chest much as he had.

"Hermione," a deep voice interrupted her browsing.

Hermione pivoted to see the lean Potion Master scowling at her from above. She had seen this expression many times; he was examining her. "Good day, Professor Snape."

"Procuring volumes on advanced healing potions?" He questioned with venom laced in his tone.

"Yes, actually. Not that I would assume you didn't know them. I just wanted to brush up on them. Potions were not my favored subject," Hermione confessed, and a tint reached her cheeks.

Snape grunted and took the book from her fingers, placing it back on the shelf. "That will do you little benefit. This will be a far more practical instruction," he sighed and reached for an advanced book on herbs and ingredients.

"Professor?" Hermione asked as she glanced down with a scowl.

"If you learn about your ingredients, you have the knowledge of their properties. I would assume you understand such," Snape grumbled and tossed his hand aside in dismissal.

"I do," Hermione puffed and twitched her nose.

He scrutinized the other book in her hand and arched his eyebrow in the slightest. "Do you often read about time paradoxes?"

Hermione glanced back up at him and shook her head. "No, but it seemed like a decent place to start."

Snape's scowl eased, and he nodded pacing toward another bookcase. Hermione first thought that he was disengaging the conversation. However, when he turned and gestured for her to join him, she padded forth. Severus glided down the aisle and ran his fingertips over a spine or two before nodding.

"If we continue on this estimation, there are a few volumes worthy of such investigation," he murmured and pulled out a book.

"I own that one," Hermione said.

Severus grunted and placed it back. "And this one?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Professor." He pulled another. "I read that one at Hogwarts. It was an excellent theory on time-based magic," Hermione murmured.

"You declared that you haven't read about time paradoxes," he complained.

"I simply stated I don't often," Hermione smiled.

He handed her the book, and his lips twitched. "How about possible memory charms and cursed objects?"

Hermione winced at the devastating memory of her last memory charm. The day she watched her parents see her as a stranger. "I, I know a bit," she murmured and glanced away from him.

"Where did you come from, Hermione?" Snape asked in a low tone.

"I don't know," she breathed and tucked her curls around her face.

"Would you appreciate my assistance in sorting it?" He asked.

Hermione glanced up at him and realized her eyes were welling with tears. "I'm not positive."

Snape nodded and turned to the case once again. "You will need this book for your own interests," he added and handed her the volume.

It was a book on lunar magic and its properties. Hermione blinked away her tears, and her lips curled. "Thank you, Professor."

"Please," Snape sighed. "Outside of Hogwarts, refrain from the title."

She agreed and held out her head. "Thank you, Snape."

"You're welcome, Hermione," he grumbled and shook it with an awkward hold before pivoting. "Let's head to the apothecary for supplies. If you're to learn a proper way to handle the ingredients, we first must select the right ones."

Hermione followed in step behind the Potion Master. Severus Snape paid for their abundant selection of books, even with her protests. Despite the odd start, he proved to be a rigid but informative companion. It took the jagged edges away from Hermione's mind, and she appreciated that to no end.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning air felt excellent in Hermione's lungs as they marched up a dirt path. Severus spoke little and barely looked at the witch, but she could almost hear his mind. It was hard at work, and Hermione wished he would speak.

"Do you enjoy the summer?" Hermione murmured.

Severus snorted and waved at the bug flying by them as they walked. "No."

"Alright," Hermione puffed and shrugged. He was worse today.

"I enjoy the autumn," he added.

Hermione stifled her smile and nodded. "Me as well."

"Do you often read muggle literature?" Snape questioned as he gestured to her book.

Hermione shifted her shoulders and rocked her head. "Yes, I do," she mumbled while putting the novel away in her bag.

"What stirs the urge?"

"The concept that we are all human, Snape. No matter our magic or upbringing. Everyone deserves a chance," Hermione sighed and blinked as they approached a shabby home in the forest area.

The run-down home looked more like a moment in time left for the moss and vines. It was as if the Brothers Grim had a clue as to what magical people dwell inside the forest. It had the textures of a beautiful home at some point but was lost with age.

Even the provocation of wildflowers on the early morning air didn't summon kindness for the building, and Hermione's expression sank. It felt as if it was a tomb or memorial of something lost. A soul was just reaching out for salvation but lost in a sea of green and wilderness.

Severus sneered and gestured to the building. "Welcome to Lupin's hovel," he snorted and paced forward.

Hermione was scowling as she walked toward the small withered garden. "What happened here?"

"Likely his disregard for his own residence," Snape voiced with a sarcastic smile.

Hermione paced around the side of the garden and moved toward the wall before hopping it.

"Where are you going?" Snape questioned.

"To go check on Remus. I refused to fall into your pitiful banter," Hermione retorted and stomped over the weeds.

The witch went toward the hidden shed and cringed. A memory of him speaking about this shed occurred to her, but it didn't reduce the pain of seeing it. How well did she know Remus, and why did his pain spur her so profoundly?

Hermione reached for the door just as the lock clicked. It swung open with a loud creak, and Remus was nearly crouching as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. His usual attire that mimicked a professor or scholar was absent and replaced with a pair of sweats. The witch rushed forward and gripped him as he stumbled in shock.

"Hermione, what are," he paused and groaned. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Severus felt it was needed to get a head start," Hermione huffed. "Moony, you're so wounded," she fussed and touched his cheek.

Remus's eyes met hers, and he frowned. "What did you call me?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Moony? I don't know. It just came to me."

"You do know me," he grunted and pushed further into her small form.

Hermione lost her footing and was shoved against the wall of the shed with a thud. The witch gasped and whimpered as his larger form lugged against her. He was nearing unconsciousness, and Hermione recovered enough to touch his cheek.

"Remus," she squeezed. "I need you to stay with me a bit longer."

He pressed his forehead to her cheek and breathed. "My pocket," he huffed.

Hermione manipulated around his form and duck into the sweats. There was a small sack that she pulled out and managed to open. Chocolate cover coffee beans? Her smile etched over her lips as she separated him from her enough to offer him one. Remus groaned and chewed on the sweet with a nod.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Her fingers traced a scar on his bare chest as he regained some of his equilibrium. It went down toward the gashes on his side. "Are you well enough to move?"

He didn't answer as she fiddled with the bag before glancing up at the werewolf confining her. Remus was running his tongue along his molars while examining Hermione. This was new…

Her cheeks warmed as she stared up into his sharp emerald eyes. "Remus?"

He shook his head and removed an arm from the wall. "Yes," he winced.

Hermione gingerly wrapped an arm around him and turned. "Why chocolate-covered coffee?"

"A trick I learned from Pomfrey. A bit of caffeine knocks my system haywire enough to get going," He grunted as they hobbled from the shed.

"A decent trick," Hermione agreed.

"How did you know my marauder name, Hermione?"

Hermione chewed her bottom lip as they reached the garden. "I don't know."

"If you both are quite through, I have the sofa set up," Severus grumbled as he opened the back door.

"Severus, you shouldn't be," Remus grunted as he stumbled.

Hermione took the brunt of the misstep and was shoved into the tattered wall of one of the planters. She bit down on a cry of pain and breathed as Remus regained his balance.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been through far worse, I assure you, Remus," Hermione said and nodded as she continued her escort.

Severus rolled his eyes and disappeared from the doorway as Hermione helped Remus through. "You shouldn't have been the one to help me out of there, Hermione. I didn't want you harmed," Remus grunted as she sat him down on the worn sofa.

"I don't mind, Remus. I'm just relieved you're no worse than some injuries I can mend," Hermione responded as she pulled out her wand.

Severus nearly shoved a teacup into Remus's hand. "Drink it. You can sleep while we brew."

Remus arched an eyebrow up at him. "You seem impatient, Severus."

"I am," he sneered.

Hermione finished her surface healing and stroked Remus's cheek. "We won't be long."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, Hermione. I wish you didn't worry so much. I have been doing this for decades."

It was a tender action and one that caught the witch off guard. Had she been more than just nervous about his state through the night? Well, he was alone. Alone is never great for a werewolf. They tend to harm themselves.

"Padfoot always said you were stubborn about help," Hermione tutted and pulled away at the quick wisp of a memory.

Remus snagged her arm with a scowl. "How do you know him?" he growled.

"Lupin," Severus warned.

"I don't know," Hermione quivered.

He tugged her closer and glared as she was at his eye-level. "How do you know who Padfoot is? Have you seen him? Is he out? He ruined everything for nothing," he hissed.

"Who?" Hermione questioned with a cringe.

"Sirius Black," Severus snapped. "Now, let her go, Lupin, and drink your blasted tea," he ordered while pulling out his wand.

Remus released her wrist and slumped in the seat.

Hermione glanced between them both as she massaged her wrist. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to help the words leaving my mouth. It's as if my prior experiences pop up without warning."

Severus lowered his wand and waved for her to follow.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Hermione mumbled and walked in step behind the Potion Master.

The small room they were in had a brewing station prepared, and Severus exhaled as he shut the door. "Remember, he will be potent for several days," he sighed.

"I know," Hermione voiced as she pulled out the herbs from her bag. "I didn't mean to upset him. I don't understand the whole story, Snape."

Severus didn't speak as he moved to the cauldron and lit it before arranging the bowls in a precise and orderly fashion. Hermione set down her bag and put on her gloves. It was the silence of work and minds buzzing.

Hermione tilted her head as she examined their workspace. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to place why Sirius was a catalyst to anger for the mild-mannered werewolf. He was always so pleasant and kind, but he looked so betrayed when she spoke his name.

"Sirius Black contributed in killing the Potters," Severus mused.

Hermione's eyes snapped to him. "What?"

"He was their secret keeper," Severus hummed.

"No," Hermione puffed.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, he was."

"No, he wasn't," Hermione spat. "Peter was and happened to be a spy."

"If that were true, then Peter would be alive," Snape declared.

Hermione huffed and set her hand down on the table while reaching for the knife. "I'm telling you what I know. Sirius wouldn't kill anyone. He loved Harry too much!" Hermione retorted and waved her knife about. "I may not have always agreed with him, but I appreciated his heart and loyalty."

"Harry Potter," Severus sneered. "So, if we are to conclude that you went to school with him, you were, in fact, his friend."

"Yes," Hermione blinked. "Why do I always seem to pull the fragments forward with you and Remus around."

"We are reflections of value and scrutiny from your past," he said with a simple gesture.

Hermione cringed. "Then, what does this mean? What does any of this mean if I'm here and," she paused, slanting her head. He hadn't said anything but clarifying facts. "Severus, how old is Harry Potter?"

"Unimportant," Snape declared.

Hermione groaned and left the room with her knife still in hand. Remus was curled in his blanket but seemed to be drowsily contemplating something. "How old is Harry Potter, Remus?"

Remus blinked and shifted. "He will be nine this year."

The knife fell. "Shit."

"Yes, shit is my exact reaction as well," Snape's tone entered the room.

"What exactly is going on?" Remus grumbled. "I'm too hazy to follow."

Hermione covered her lips and raced passed Snape to her bag. Digging deep, she plucked the picture from the shelf. Holding it in front of her, her hand shook. Shit. If this were true… the witch took off to the wounded werewolf and held out the picture. "Is, is that," she sputtered.

"Sit down, you look faint," Remus said with alarm as he took the photograph. "Oh."

"Is that Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Severus bent behind Remus and scowled. "Yes."

Hermione fell to her knees and gasped. Double shit. She was thrown back, however, many years. Ten? Ten years? Oh no…

"This is Harry Potter," Remus scowled up at Severus.

"I know, and now you understand the issue of her not having her memories," Snape hissed and snapped as he stood. "Hermione, let's finish."

"Wait," Remus grunted and attempted to move.

"Sit," Snape hissed with an expression that hinted to his enjoyment. "You can still take commands, correct?"

"Damnit, Snape, don't bully him while I'm having an existential crisis!" Hermione groaned as she rubbed her face.

Remus bent down and grimaced as he touched her shoulder. "Hermione, it's going to be alright."

Her eyes met his, and she bit her lower lip. "What if it isn't, Remus? What if I ruin the past by being in it? I'm not supposed to be here."

He touched her cheek and shook his head. "You're exactly where you're supposed to be, okay? Do you trust me?"

"Irrefutably," Hermione sighed and pressed her face into his hand.

Remus managed a tired smile and rocked his head. "Good, then we will figure this out together."

The witch inhaled and grasped the knife off the ground. "I just need to finish these potions," she mumbled.

"I'll rest up so we can work on this later, alright?" Remus asked as he pulled from her.

Hermione nodded and climbed from the floor. "Yes, later."

"Let's do so before you unpack this information," Snape agreed and left the werewolf to stare down at the photograph.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was on a mission. She dug through every volume, every page, every bit of her bag to find anything worthy of notation from her past. Well, technically, her future? Oh, this was confusing! She was out in the garden and spent her morning and afternoon hard at work.

"You need to eat," Snape's voice interrupted her search.

The witch pivoted and straightened her tank top. "I was just looking for more information."

"I'd rather not repeat myself," Severus mumbled and gestured to the door.

Hermione glanced around and wiped her brow. It was plenty of labor, but she needed something to exert the tension she felt. Nothing had any sign of what happened. Not even personal notes in books. It was as if she had planned to be invisible.

"Why would I, a pragmatic witch, choose to do this?" Hermione asked.

"What causes you to estimate that it was your choice?" Snape countered as he joined Hermione among the books and items.

Hermione swayed and gestured to the items. "If I kept this for emergencies, then why would I hold on to it so long?"

Severus flicked his fingers at her arm, and she sighed before raising it to him. "This was a difficult moment. I believe what occurred corresponds with your need for survival."

"Did Dumbledore request that you linger? I would have expected your departure?" Hermione asked as he thumbed her scar.

"No," Snape shook his head. "I would prefer not to leave you with a difficult werewolf. It would do far more harm than good in discovering your memories."

"You shouldn't be so disagreeable with him, Snape. He's a good man," Hermione grumbled.

Severus released her arm and brushed his robes with his fingers. "We often find solace in people that can harm us."

"Don't preach to me. You can be sour and unfeeling at times," Hermione said with a tightened brow.

"Which I have not been with you," he hissed.

She blinked at his retort and chewed on her cheek. "Yes, that's correct, for the most part. Why is that?"

"I want to delve into your mind," he nodded. "If you will let me. It is of interest to see if we can unlock your past."

"If you want to find out the world quidditch cup winner of this year, I won't be able to tell you. I didn't know about magic until I was eleven," Hermione smiled.

His expression grew impatient as he slanted his head. "Do you often resort to deflection. This is the second subject you've done that with."

Her eyes caressed the tent, and she winced. "What if something horrible happened? If I didn't send myself back, what if the world was lost?"

"Then we can discover how to fix it, Hermione," Severus sighed. "I am exhibiting far more patience due to the circumstance, but Gryffindors have always been more stubborn than needed."

"Says the Potion Professor that takes points away for proper answers," Hermione shook her head with a smile.

Snape gazed at the witch with a scrunched expression. "This grows increasingly difficult."

"Why is that?"

"If you are, in fact, a student at Hogwarts in the year of nineteen ninety-one, then I was your professor."

Hermione's face stretched with surprise. "You're correct. Which means that I likely have awful memories you contributed to," she declared while rocking on her heels.

Severus groaned and flicked his fingers to the air. "You suggest such, but if you're as taxing as you are currently, then I'm positive it was warranted."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not likely. You've always been steely and battish."

"Insult after insult," Snape groaned. "I might join my better judgment and leave."

"No," Hermione rushed out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry. I just am trying to make light of this completely barmy situation."

Snape arched an eyebrow and nodded once. "Then, you will eat?"

Hermione sighed and agreed. "Yes, I'll put this on pause to eat."

Severus pulled from her grip and ushered the witch inside. Hermione noted the werewolf was awake and smiled as she padded over to the sofa. Remus was huddled in his blanket and had a teacup in hand. "Good afternoon, Hermione," he yawned.

Hermione reached over with her forearm and touched his face. "You're a bit warm, Remus."

"I'll be better momentarily. Severus has been supplying me with potions."

Severus set down the tea tray a bit roughly before settling in the armchair. "It has been a pleasure," he said with a sardonic tone.

"Absolutely," Remus snorted with a smirk.

"Why are you both so at odds? You're intelligent, resourceful, and both read from what I gather. Snape, don't give me that look, you were the one to ask about my book this morning," Hermione finished as Severus glowered.

"We weren't the kindest to him in school, Hermione. James and Sirius in particular, but as a bystander and occasional rabble-rouser, I'm positive it lingered," Remus sighed.

"This ends here," Hermione ordered and pointed at them. "If you both are going to contribute to assisting me, I refuse to play referee."

Severus crossed his arms, but Remus winced as he reached for her tea. "Please don't. We'll work it out," Remus declared and handed her the cup.

Hermione smiled and exhaled. "Okay, Remus."

"You must be tired," Remus murmured.

The witch was sipping her tea as she bounced her shoulders. "I have found sleep difficult since Hogwarts. My dreams are erratic and frightening."

"When Severus leaves, we'll settle in for the evening. You can take one of my dreamless draughts tonight. I have the spare room made up for you," Remus nodded.

Hermione caressed his arm and rocked her head. "Alright, that sounds lovely. Excuse me a moment before I eat this delicious meal," she murmured and erected herself from the sofa.

Severus observed her leaving and listened for the bathroom door down the hall before sneering at the smiling werewolf. "You're ridiculous, Lupin."

"No, I'm observant," Remus hummed. "She's lost and needs kindness, Severus."

"And I don't suppose her compliance is a benefit for you," Snape retorted.

The werewolf breathed and pulled the blanket closer to his neck. "Not particularly."

"You're just as bad as lying as your friends were."

"Again, with the jealousy, Severus?" Remus tutted. "She's a sweet witch with more on her plate than two bickering fools. Why won't you give her a bit of kindness?"

Snape rolled his eyes but eased his posture. "She should come to stay with me. I can assist far better than you."

"Digging into her memories isn't going to solve her peace of mind. Let her find them. Your impatience isn't a striking attraction," Remus grumbled.

"Attraction? I would pray that you aren't entertaining such," he replied while waving his hand.

"Absolutely not," Remus snapped. "She requires help, not a fling."

Severus flicked his fingers to the air. "I don't perceive you were helping her more than yourself."

"Are you suggesting that I set this up? Let me remind you that she asked for me," Remus growled.

"Inconsequential," Severus huffed.

"You're going to claim this bit?" Remus groaned. "Severus, don't be ridiculous. Leave it be."

Hermione left the bathroom, and Remus dropped his glower to smile as she padded into the room. She sat down and picked up her sandwich before crossing her legs. "So, are we going to discuss books?"

"Books?" Severus asked.

"Yes, the common ground. If you both are going to help me, I need to have you both on the same side," Hermione sighed. "Please?"

"Do you plan to have Severus over more often?" Remus inquired.

"Not if it inconveniences you. I can go visit him," Hermione said after swallowing a bite.

"That won't be necessary, right, Severus?" Remus asked.

The Potion Master twitched his nose before releasing his defensive posture. "It wouldn't be acceptable to make you maneuver around our disagreements."

"I know this is difficult, and what I'm asking for is near impossible. Can we please do this together?" Hermione inquired before pursing her lips.

"Yes," Remus nodded. "I will be welcoming to Severus's assistance in any way you see needed."

"I will," Severus paused. "Be civil."

Hermione beamed as she chewed a bit. "I'm so grateful for you both."

Remus grunted as he reached over and touched her shoulder. "Of course, Hermione. We'll make everything positive."

Severus ran his fingers over his sleeve and cleared his throat. "Do you remember much of your life?"

Hermione shifted as she tilted her head and chewed. "I remember bits of my childhood. Going to muggle school and my parents. I can recall receiving my letter and even my lessons at Hogwarts. People are a bit harder," she finished.

"That is quite particular," Remus hummed. "Magic works for a purpose, and it seems more than a knock of the head caused your hazy memories."

Snape rocked his head. "It does sound purposeful."

"Do you think I suffered a form of obliviation? What if whoever sent me on this course did so to remove me from the future?" Hermione questioned.

Severus shifted and slanted his head. "It seems rather low in the probability that you would be torn from your time out of removal. The task could have been self-induced if you felt the urgency. Gryffindors tend to run in without a thought for love and all that grandeur."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Says the man who secretly has a soft spot for romance novels."

Severus's expression grew distasteful. "I most certainly do not."

"Mhm," Hermione hummed after sipping her tea. "When I was gathering ingredients for polyjuice potion in my second year, I found a hidden copy of _Wuthering Heights_ in your storage. You tend to always hide the important ingredients behind the boxes on the right. The book was there. It was such a remarkably odd thing that I hadn't the heart to mention it."

Remus masked his grin through rubbing his fingers to his face. "Interesting that you knew that, Hermione."

"Polyjuice in your second year? That is not in my syllabus," Severus grumbled.

Hermione paused and chewed her tongue as her eyebrows knitted. "No, that wasn't assigned. It was," she stopped. "We were trying to go somewhere to find out about a secret. I can't recall the details, but I know we had to."

"I will keep that in mind," Severus said with a hint of bitterness.

Hermione groaned. "Now, wait just a moment, Snape. You cannot penalize the future me for something I had done in the past!"

"I cannot? I was under the assumption that if I know what ridiculous missions you placed yourself toward, I could curtail the whole affair," he attempted to hide his smile.

"I shouldn't be surprised at the amount of intellect and tenacity you have, Hermione, but it's becoming routine. You said your second year?" Remus asked as he shifted on the sofa.

"Well, yes," Hermione frowned. "Thank you for the compliment."

"You declared that Potions were not your favored subject," Severus mumbled.

"It wasn't, I had you as a professor," she smiled.

"Your subtle insults are grading," Severus retorted before dusting off his sleeve in a dramatic fashion.

Remus chuckled. "She does indeed hold your biggest bane, Severus."

"Which is?" Snape hissed.

"Humor," the werewolf smiled.

Hermione pressed down her grin and cleared her throat. "So, other than the basic needs of understanding who I was, I suppose there's another question lingering."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "We will need to understand what sent you back a decade and why."

"Not without some well-earned rest, Hermione," Remus declared.

"Well-earned," Snape sighed while shaking his head. "Patting yourself on the back already, Lupin?"

Remus rolled his neck and met Snape's gaze. "She was the one to help me from the shed. Unless you determine, that isn't difficult for a nearly weightless witch without magic."

"Honestly, Remus, I'm far stronger than I appear. I spent plenty of time this last year, keeping up my fitness. One can never be too prepared," Hermione said as she set down her empty plate.

"To recap," Severus interrupted their shared smiles. "You went back to Hogwarts after spending a year on the run with Harry Potter. Which we can conclude that what was finished only years ago, will plague us again."

"Vold-" Hermione was stopped as Remus stiffened.

"Yes," Severus agreed and rubbed his arm with a grimace. "We will have only a minimal amount of time to find out the means to such an end."

Hermione rocked her head. "We also need to find Peter."

"Find Peter?" Remus scowled.

"He's in hiding. I remember that much. It was the night I met Sirius, and we saw you as your more furrier self," Hermione exhaled and rolled her neck.

"You smell irritated and exhausted. Why not try for a nap, Hermione? I'm positive Severus doesn't mind cooking dinner tonight. Right, Snape?"

"No, I don't," he said through thinned lips. "We will delve into such matters after some sleep."

"Okay," Hermione conceded. "Thank you both. You've been precisely what I need to sort this mess out."

Remus watched her climb from the sofa, and Hermione kissed his forehead before moving passed the armchair. Hermione's fingers caressed Severus's shoulder before pausing.

"Second door on the left in the hall. If you need anything, just let us know," Remus reassured her.

Hermione rocked her head and departed, leaving the two men to stare at each other. Severus glanced back only to see if she had disappeared, which followed the audible snap of the door. Remus straightened, and his eyebrows knitted.

"What is this talk of Peter Pettigrew?"

Severus stared back at Remus and twitched his nose. "She's in the belief that Pettigrew was the secret-keeper and not Black."

Remus's expression darkened. "What would make her believe that?"

Snape hummed and shifted in the armchair. "There was a spy in your midst. Would there be any reason to retain the concept that Black would have been disloyal?"

Their conversation was quiet and heavy as Remus ran through his mind. "Peter? She really said Peter was the spy? He was always so…" he trailed off.

"Spineless," Snape offered.

"No, not Peter," Remus grimaced. "Why would he turn on us?"

"And Black makes more sense?"

"Well, no. None of it did," Remus exhaled. "I lost all of my friends that night."

"And you brood in exile while possibly their killer is still at large," Severus hissed.

"You believe her," Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

Remus set down his teacup and scowled. "If it were Peter, Sirius would have confronted him."

"As he likely did."

"And nothing but his finger…" he stopped as his face paled. "Severus, what if she's right? Sirius," Remus gasped.

Snape held up his hand and rocked his head. "A problem for a future evening. Our first requirement is her comfort for delving further into her mind. If she will allow it, I would like to."

"You're intrigued by her," Remus said with amusement.

"I'm intrigued by little, Lupin. Don't mistake my obligations for fascination," Snape spat.

"Well, then I propose we relax efforts this evening, let her recover, and then we can continue with this investigation full swing tomorrow."

"Precisely what I planned to do. Don't you have some book to read?" Severus grumbled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as Severus strode to the back door.

"If she's as intelligent as she proclaims, then she would have left behind clues. I will be investigating her books," Severus responded with a nod.

"Please don't upset her," Remus voiced.

Snape didn't answer; he just left through the back door. That left the werewolf to ponder and contemplate. Through such, his heart grew knotted and wrenched. If Sirius was genuinely innocent, then he had been punished for a wrong that was not his to bear. That was worse than death in many ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to with this story convey the difficulty of sifting through your own past, creating a future of the unknown why righting wrongs that could have been preventable. What changes when someone like Hermione has the time, knowledge, and courage to face a world she had to fight through before? Who will she change in the process and why?

Hermione found herself awake and alive long before the sun raised over the trees. It was lovely to sit out on the porch and watch life awaken around her. After her first cup of tea was consumed, breakfast was on the docket for her day. When was the last time she was able to cook at leisure without magic?

Her mother came to mind and she hummed while listening to memories long past. Well, her memories. Somewhere in Britain, a little girl was learning about poaching an egg from her mother. Life was so easy then, but she didn't regret the journey. Harry was her family, and Ron's family espoused them generously.

A little redhead, Ginny, popped into her mind and she sighed while flipping the bacon. "You were right, I was going to muck it up by never being satisfied with how it ended," Hermione exhaled as she shook her head.

"How what ended," Remus voiced through a yawn.

Hermione jerked and turned around with her spatula in the air. "Oh, Remus! You gave me a fright. Don't you know not to sneak up on witches cooking around a flame?"

He smiled and paced around the counter. "I must have forgotten. Good morning," he laughed and scratched his neck.

"Good morning," Hermione replied as her lips curled. "I recognize that shirt. Was that Sirius's?"

Remus glanced down at the worn grey t-shirt with handprints in different colors of paint. "No, this was always mine. We made them at James's house in our fifth year during the summer. Each of us had different ones."

Hermione nodded before turning back to her pans. "Well, it's nice."

"We might need to find you something to wear. It must be taxing to refresh the same outfit every morning. I'm a shit tailor, but I might," he paused as she waved her free hand in the air.

"I will see what I have left in my bag and change currency so I can head to a charity shop."

"I'll get my earnings from the pub in town this week," Remus mumbled.

Hermione set the bacon on a plate and pivoted. "I refuse to take that to buy clothes, Remus. Firstly, I'm not your responsibility to clothe. Second, it wouldn't be fair to you for me to accept such an offer."

Remus was staring at the floor with a sunken demeanor. "And last?"

"You're too kind and generous to ever take advantage of, Remus," Hermione smiled as she touched his shoulder.

His green eyes sought her out and his eyebrows scrunched. "You're the oddest witch I know, Hermione."

She laughed. "A time long ago you called me the brightest witch of my age."

"That as well," he chuckled.

There it was. The tension between them and caused Hermione's brow to contort. Why did this seem so natural? Why did it cause a stirring of guilt? It budded yesterday and had been sitting on the edge of her mind since. What was Remus Lupin to her that she felt derelict for his kindness and security?

The fireplace went off and Hermione jerked from Remus to return to her task at hand. Remus had begun dressing a teacup when Severus stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Snape," Hermione declared without turning.

Severus grunted and reached for an empty teacup on the counter.

"You look like ballocks," Remus snorted with a grin.

"I read particularly late last night," Severus grumbled.

"I got in a few chapters in one of those books you recommended. I also reread some of _Hogwarts, A History,_ to be positive I didn't mistake any possible leads as well," Hermione declared while reaching for plates in the cupboard.

"I brought you a package from McGonagall," Snape responded.

Hermione glanced back. "A package?"

"I had mentioned your lack of wear," Severus hummed before sipping his tea and sitting at the table. "She was unamused by my findings and set out to remedy the issue."

Remus's nose twitched as he ran a finger along his cup. "That's stellar, Severus."

"I do hope it isn't robes," Hermione sighed. "However, the gesture is lovely and I appreciate it. Thank you, Snape."

"Aren't you going to work today at the muggle pub, Lupin?" Severus questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"No, not today," Remus replied. "I work on Friday evening."

Hermione paced to the table, setting down their plates. "Well, what do you do?"

Remus was shifting on his feet as he breathed. "I help with the counter. The work is simple due to the small town. The owner doesn't mind when I need days off, the pay is substantially low, and it is a bugger when the smells are particularly potent."

"No one here judges you for what you must do to survive. It's deplorable that laws and regulations even possess such scrutiny for werewolves, Remus. That was one of my goals when joining the Creatures Division at the ministry," Hermione paused mid-step as she blinked.

"You were going to work in the Magical Creatures Division?" Severus asked with a grimace displayed on his face. "Dramatically lower than the standard I expected from you."

She pivoted and glared while waving her spatula. "People like Remus deserve a chance, Severus! It's appalling that someone so righteous and intelligent is reduced to squandering his talent at a pub."

"And how do you know about said talent?" Severus questioned with narrowed eyes.

Hermione growled and pressed her free hand to her hip. "He was the best damned Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we ever had!"

Her revelation caused her to clap her hand to her mouth. Hermione stumbled upon another piece of her history. That was how she knew Remus Lupin and likely how her admiration for him was built.

"I taught?" Remus finally asked.

"Yes, in my third year," Hermione breathed.

"Albus must have been desperate," Severus grumbled.

Hermione shook her head as she placed the used tools in the sink. "One of these days, Snape. Remus isn't going to take your insults."

"I prefer to let him think he's won, Hermione," Remus chuckled and wandered over to the table.

"Not as fun without your friends around any longer, Lupin?"

Hermione snapped around and stomped over to him, raising a finger under his hooked nose. "You listen to me, Severus Snape. Do not, ever, spit such venom in my presence again. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione growled as she glowered down at him.

Severus sneered and stared up at her. "Crystal, you insufferable witch."

Hermione puffed and shook her head. "Why can't we just have an easy and relaxing morning?"

Remus pulled out her chair and gestured. "Sit, have some breakfast. Severus is just grouchy in the morning. He forgets to take the potion for his manners," he smiled.

The witch snorted and sat down, allowing Remus to push her to the table.

"I apologize for my sharp tongue," Snape grumbled.

Hermione watched Remus sit down before nodding. "Apology accepted," the werewolf agreed.

Hermione ran her fingernails at the crest of her chin. It seemed so easy to access her memories as they were murky in dark waters. Lost in a sea of voices and faces as it rippled around her, but they seemed to keep her present enough for them to surface. They came on with such fierce clarity that the realization that it was new information was stunning every time.

"Now's not the time for contemplation, Hermione. Why don't you eat a bit of nourishment before we delve into the rooms of the mind," Remus murmured as he sat down near her.

Her eyes traveled to her plate and it suddenly seemed so trivial. "I feel stretched thin and the day hasn't even started."

"I happen to find a remedy to such a plight," Severus declared as he pulled out an object from his robes.

She glanced at the item and then back at him. "That, well, Severus. Thank you," she sighed and swiped up the chocolate bar.

Remus couldn't hide the hint of annoyance. "That would have been my suggestion as well. Also, a nice walk to the lake would be appropriate. I often enjoyed reading there with my mother as a child."

"What happened to your father, Remus? You never speak about him," Hermione questioned as she forked up a bite.

Severus's nose twitched as he elegantly lifted his fork. "An interesting inquiry."

"He decided to head for Ireland. His father left him a plot of land and when my mother passed, he hadn't the heart to keep this shell of a home. Due to my condition, I would have likely ended up in some cave or tent, but his kindness was to grant me a place to call home."

Hermione scowled and touched his arm. "I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it's like to see your parents leave you… I had to send mine away due to the war. The last I heard they had a wonderful practice in Australia."

"Do you feel awkward to know that event is well over a decade away?" Severus questioned.

Hermione pulled from Remus and took her teacup to her lips. "Yes, and no."

"Why no?" Severus asked.

"It's pleasant to know that whatever life has befallen us hasn't occurred yet. If I can remember, I could possibly prevent some heartache. I do remember hiding my tears from Harry quite regularly as we camped. He was so young, we all were, and we had to witness such fear and hatred. It was a scar most of us couldn't shake," Hermione explained and chewed her bottom lip.

Remus scowled and tilted his head. "Hermione, you seem to reference plenty of Harry and this Ron fellow, but there are many that are absent. If your actions are to dictate our understanding, then why hadn't I helped you?"

Hermione breathed and bounced her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Likely, Lupin, they had done so on their own accord. I would hope you weren't running around a forest with an eighteen-year-old girl," Severus snorted.

"Don't be so critical, Snape. I'm positive Remus was only suggesting assistance," Hermione tutted before taking another bite.

"Critical I maybe, but we had been your instructors. The fixed concept of mentorship and protection should have been our priority. By the escapable memories thus far, and the wounds of war you hold, we had failed in that respect," Snape explained and meticulously cut up his food.

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't go as far as a failure. I know how stubborn we all were, Harry included. The world was in our hands and we had to finish what Dumbledore set us out to do."

Remus's brow scrunched as he tongued the inside of his cheek. "Stubborn or not, it shouldn't have been your duty alone to manage. Severus is right in that respect; we failed to protect you. It will be a mistake we will rectify this time."

A thought to her as she chewed and absorbed their admission. "Do you think we can see him?"

"Harry?" Remus asked as his eyes grew. "I was told by Albus that wasn't possible."

"What if we just went to see him? I have to know he's alright. I spent my childhood assisting him. If I have to live my adult life currently without him, I need to know he's doing well," Hermione voiced with a nod.

Severus arched an eyebrow and chewed slowly before swallowing. "I will ask Albus if he will permit such."

"Am I going to have to live a decade as an observer?" She sighed and set down her fork.

"No," Severus responded. "We will aid this oddity and you will participate in mending flaws of your past."

"Is that the assumption Dumbledore takes? If I know the future then I can prevent some of the mistakes from my past?" Hermione inquired as she turned to the Potion Master.

"Precisely."

Hermione scowled as she ran her fingers over her scar. "And my younger self?"

"Hermione Jean Granger will indeed attend Hogwarts in the year nineteen ninety-one," Snape confirmed.

Granger. A piece of her that was missing. However, she couldn't be Hermione Granger as long as there was someone with that name. No, life would have to adapt, and she with it. "Then, if I'm to participate, I must change," Hermione nodded.

"Change, Hermione?" Remus questioned.

Hermione bounced her head and reached for some of her curls. "This would noticeably be something my younger self would recognize as familiar. I will have to adjust if I am to support this, Remus."

Snape ran his fingers over his chin and bobbed his head. "We will do so. How do you feel about auburn?"

"No, not red," Hermione smiled. "I have a different concept."

The conversation took on lighter tones as they discussed her appearance. The werewolf remained supportive but rather silent as Snape and Hermione went into deliberation. The frown on Remus's face only grew as the realization had… Hermione accepted that there was no path but forward, and she would be imprinted in their time. This led to many complications.


	6. Chapter 6

The lake was an excellent idea as Hermione wandered the waterline and gazed out at the life beyond them. That left the two wizards with books in hand by some of the more giant trees nearby. Severus seemed unamused by the bugs and often waved his hand around with a scowl. Remus, however, held far more good humor as he enjoyed the blooming summer afternoon.

He observed the witch in the distance and breathed. "She's in deep contemplation," Remus murmured.

"She has to reform her identity around a new one," Snape responded with a touch of annoyance.

Remus scrunched his nose and inhaled. "She needs assistance. That's our obligation, Severus."

"No, our duty is to encourage proper exposure to this change. She needs the space and capacity to accept such."

The werewolf arched an eyebrow at the Potion Master. "Well, wouldn't you consider that a delicate situation in need of support?"

"Truly, Lupin, if you are so concerned with her, go ask."

"I think I will," Remus hummed and set his book down.

Snape glanced from his pages and narrowed his gaze. "Why? Why concern yourself with her state? Can't you leave well enough alone until it is needed?"

"Where did you pick up one of my tricks, Severus?" Remus hissed as he glared over at the Potion Master.

Severus rolled his neck. "You don't own that remedy."

"No, but very few know that is my remedy for sour moments," Remus hummed with a guarded expression. "I know the action was purposeful and a jab at me."

"It isn't vital," Severus mumbled.

"It must be if you've hidden it," Remus growled.

Snape groaned and waved his hand. "Keep it down."

"Well?" Remus hissed.

Snape ran his fingers over his book before glancing at Hermione. "I found letters."

"Letters to whom?"

Severus grimaced and glanced back at the werewolf. "To those that had died."

Remus blinked and then moved a bit closer to Severus. "How many letters?" he whispered.

"Several. All addressed to different people. Yes, there was one for you and me," Snape hummed.

He winced and stared out at the witch by the water. "You haven't told her?"

"No, not yet. She isn't ready for the realization that those letters were hidden in her bag. Nothing else personal, just those tear-stained letters. They were etched inside the atlas with magical ink."

Remus thought about the concept a moment as he analyzed the witch. She was so soft and tender even after the hardships that had befallen her in her youth. "Will you let me read it?"

"No, not yet. She does mention care for your son," Severus mused.

"My son?" Remus choked on the words.

"Yes, my reaction nearly," Snape snorted. "Her letter was filled with tenderness in regards to him. You were married before the end of the war."

"Married? This is quite a bit of information," Remus confessed.

Snape twitched his nose and bent toward the werewolf. "She wrote one for Black as well."

"And what did it say?"

"It stated something rather profound. 'I'm sorry that you couldn't die a free man, Sirius. We tried to have Peter captured, and I just hope that you and your marauders find peace in the end as well. I will try to cope with the peace left.' Lupin, this girl made it through the war, but her heart was broken. We cannot make the same mistakes."

"I would like to read these letters, Severus," Remus huffed. "You should have told me you found them."

"I needed to see if they were more than drabbles of a little girl," Snape rolled his eyes.

Hermione wandered over with her shoes in hand and smiled. "What are you two debating over here?"

Remus chuckled and waved a hand in the air. "We were discussing Hogwarts and memories."

She sat down and dug through the bag for an apple. "Just as long as it is a friendly conversation."

"Cordial," Severus hummed.

"Come, dip your toes in the water with me?" Hermione asked as she turned to Remus.

He smirked and shivered. "Might be too chilly for me," Remus teased.

Hermione giggled and shook her head before biting into the apple. "The water feels fantastic. This is the first day that I can remember feeling happy in some time. Thank you," she said and turned to Snape. "Both of you."

"Of course, Hermione," Remus sighed and rubbed a hand over her shoulder. "You're deserving."

Severus tilted his head and nodded. "You're correct. Black would be far more exceptional than auburn."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she cleared her throat. "I believe that was a compliment, so thank you."

Severus waved her off and twitched his nose. "I was only making an observation."

"You could please Sirius to no end by calling yourself an estranged Black," Remus laughed and stopped with a wince.

"Remus, I promise you, he's innocent. We're going to fix this. I won't let Sirius suffer any more than he had," Hermione sighed and rubbed his shoulder.

The werewolf breathed and shook his head. "Just give me a moment," he climbed to his feet and wandered through the clearing.

Hermione scowled as she watched him groan and shake his head. There was so much turmoil in his heart that her own thudded with painful recourse in her chest. The witch glanced over to the silent Potion Master and chewed her lower lip. "He doesn't believe me, does he?" she asked.

"He does," Severus hummed. "His disappointment is within. Lupin believes if he fought for Black instead of remaining broken from the losses."

Hermione rocked her head and huffed. "Severus, he's wounded. I just want to assist and not hurt him further."

"You aren't," he rolled his eyes. "Lupin will always be difficult, Hermione. You have a large task to attempt his mending."

She bunched her knees toward her chest and nibbled on the apple. "I feel so displaced, and as if I'm going to ruin lives. Part of me wishes this was just a dream so I can wake up. I already have disrupted yours and Remus's life."

Severus set down his book and knitted his fingers together while frowning over at her. "I hope you are only saying such out of insecurity. Don't you see the true meaning of your appearance? A change for the betterment."

Hermione exhaled and glanced down at the apple. "How is this better? I'm causing him painful recognition of the past. What if I change the past for worse? What if," she stopped as he straightened his form.

"Listen to me," he huffed. "You proceeded to end up in this time for a reason. Nothing is happenstance, nor is it luck. I don't believe in either and have made my own mistakes in the folly of fear. Courage is needed to change a life."

Her eyelashes fluttered as her lips peeled apart. "You believe this was purposeful? Do you think the world will be in a firmer foundation with this change?"

"Yes."

Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face with her free hand. "It's difficult to imagine that I'm going to be able to remember enough to save anyone, Snape."

"Is there a particular reason you feel obligated to enlist Lupin to this task?" Severus questioned.

She gazed out at the werewolf who was touching blossoms on a bush. "I don't know. I feel," Hermione paused. "He makes me feel grounded when life seems intangible."

"He isn't going to bring you to solid ground in his state. Lupin isn't attached to his feelings."

"Neither are you," Hermione huffed.

Severus rocked his head. "I can agree with that statement. A loss will ruin such."

"Why are you insisting on my departure from him?" Hermione asked before biting the apple in her hand.

Snape stretched his legs out and crossed them in a more relaxed position. "Your attachment will change a course in time. Whether for better or for worse, it wouldn't be altering for others. He will be altered and with that, possibly yourself."

Hermione examined him and noted the division between his posture and his gaze. "Is there something you know that I do not about my past?"

"Nothing worth sharing," Snape hummed.

"But you do know something."

"Yes, I won't deceive you. I have found items that enlightened my concept at what you went through."

Hermione twitched her lips and breathed. "Why not share them?"

Severus climbed from his seat and straightened his robes. "It would be overwhelming to absorb. I've resolved a judgment call."

Hermione stood, and Severus walked toward the lake, the witch falling into step with him. She nipped her apple and glanced up at the towering Potion Master. "My concern is your interest in such. Is it at the compromise of my discovery of my past."

Snape grunted as he stood and glanced out at the edge of the lake. "I have no motivation to harm your discoveries. This would discourage your desire to find memories. What was shared was pain, depression, and grief."

Hermione exhaled and walked to the waterline before turning to him. "I appreciate your compassion with such."

"Compassion," Snape hissed.

"Believe it or not, you subtly show such. Possibly begrudgingly so, but still. I understand," Hermione explained and ran her toes through the wet sand as she looked down.

His frown eased as he stepped toward her. "Why do you continue to look to the heart for answers that are logical?"

"Because that's what we do," she smiled and met his gaze. "Humans feel, even with logic and books at our fingertips. We feel and love for the human condition. It's what drives us to serve with morality at our backs. I understand you are here for answers to the future, but you remain through discomfort for service of compassion for the greater good."

Severus's lips twitched and curled in the slightest. "The human condition. Is that your interest in muggle literature?"

"Yes," she grinned and shifted before picking up a stone from the shore. "The ripples of one action create a chain of events," she said and tossed it into the water.

Severus watched the ripples in the calm water. "Yes, one action with little impact to start. Your appearance."

Hermione had shifted and examined his viewing of the water. The natural textures of memories under the surface had faded. This was a wholly new experience of Severus Snape and provoked a twirling thought. A concept that had no clear echoes of the past. "Why are you still here?"

Snape arched an eyebrow as he gazed at the witch. "Answers."

"No, really. Why are you lingering with the interests of my mental stability throughout this?" Hermione asked as she straightened her jumper.

"You're capable of repairing broken branches with your knowledge, insight, and survivability. It's impressive, and I find it empowering."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she cleared her throat. "Thank you," she mumbled and looked away from him.

"Tomorrow, while Lupin works, I would like to bring you back to Hogwarts. Albus has given me the approval to do such to see if any memories surface."

"Alright," she agreed and straightened her form. "Let me go get Remus. I am feeling like lunch before I work in the garden."

"Work in the garden?" Snape questioned with a scowl.

"Yes, it needs tending. Repairing broken branches," Hermione smiled.

Snape just nodded, and she took that as dismissal. Hermione wandered off toward the werewolf, leaving Severus to gaze out at the lake. He plucked up a rock and tossed it into the water. Ripples and disruption. What past would be changed with her attachments? Severus glowered as he glanced back to see her smiling and touching the werewolf's arm. Maybe a letter or two would suffice the need.


	7. Chapter 7

Gasping for air. She needed air. Down in the well. Hermione was sinking into blackness, and she couldn't breathe. This would kill her. The witch lived through six years of anxious ridden school with danger at every corner to die on her graduation, to a bloody well.

"Hermione," Remus's voice bubbled in the water.

She shook, and her consciousness flung her forward. "Down in the well," she gasped as her eyes threw open.

"Hermione," Remus murmured.

Hermione's eyes cleared as she panted and noted him sitting on her bed, holding her shoulders. This was his house. She was safe. Coiling her arms around him, Hermione clung to him for grounding.

"You're safe," he whispered and stroked her curls.

"Remus," she mumbled and tucked her face closer to his neck.

"I've got you. You're safe," Remus reiterated.

Hermione could smell the unique hint of his soap still lingering on his neck. It was calming, and she felt secure after such distortion in her dreams. His t-shirt even held onto the earthy smell and made her sigh.

"That's it. Just relax. I can make you some hot chocolate if you still feel shaky," he breathed while nosing her hair.

She inhaled and pulled away enough to stare at him in the dim light. "Thank you, and I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't asleep," Remus responded and caressed her shoulder. "I was reading in the sitting room."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly half passed two."

Hermione's brow tightened. "Why are you up so late, Remus?"

He twitched his nose and bounced his shoulders. "I tend to have trouble sleeping. The life of a werewolf."

"Then let me come out, and we'll read together," Hermione managed a smile as she nodded.

"Alright," Remus beamed and pulled from her proximity.

The pair shuffled from her bedroom, and Hermione yawned and stretched her arms. The dream lingered, but it was hazy. What was real was right in front of her face. Remus and his pleasant nature assisted in shaking off the fear that washed over her in sleep.

"So tell me," Remus started as he settled on the sofa. "What do you want to read this morning?"

Hermione beamed as she plopped down beside him. "What do you suggest?"

Remus scratched at his stubble and hummed. "After a bit of a turbulent dream, it would be due to having some joy. I have a wonderful selection of the cultural habits of centaurs."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, well, I have some excellent charms volumes," he offered with an exhale. "Sirius called me barmy for keeping them, but James's mother gave them to me for Christmas."

"Did you visit them often?" Hermione asked.

Remus crossed his legs and nodded. "Yes, most holidays. I spent plenty of time with Sirius and James. Peter occasionally, but he enjoyed my reading. In fact, Peter was the first marauder to meet my parents. I invited him over for a few days in the summer before we went to James's. Sirius and James were out of the country to see the Quidditch World Cup, and it was the full moon."

Hermione thinned her lips and breathed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Remus."

Remus's lips curled in the slightest as he touched her shoulder. "I was fortunate to have them in my life, Hermione. James may have been abrupt and a bit harsh, but he was loyal and generous to his friends. Peter wasn't naturally bright nor talented, but I felt he was loyal to those who loved him. Sirius," he paused and cast his eyes toward his lap.

"Sirius was a true Gryffindor to a fault. He loved James more than any of us. When the Potters took him in, he dedicated his loyalty to them. That was why his betrayal seemed so shocking. It took me years to recover such a loss. Sirius was kind and assisted in my lack of confidence. I suppose I should have fought to find out the reason why instead of digging a hole for myself to lie in."

Hermione took Remus's hand, causing him to glance up. "Listen, Remus. I know this is difficult. He needs you to help me free him. He doesn't deserve to be in that awful place. Peter is free from guilt so long as no one is there to find him."

He nodded. "I know, Hermione."

"I promise, you will have a piece of your heart back," she whispered and squeezed his fingers.

Remus inhaled and smiled. "What is your favorite color?"

"Lavender, like the color before sunset," Hermione responded.

"And your favorite flower?"

"Forget-me-nots," she paused and laughed. "How silly."

Remus chuckled and rocked his head. "That is quite humorous. However, I could never forget you."

Her cheeks warmed as she beamed at him. "Obviously, you made a lasting impression on me, Remus. I was aware enough to know to find you. My memories are smoke in a breeze, but I know that not once did you ever deliver disappointment or sadness to my doorstep. Books, I do remember the books."

"I can understand such. You and I have similar needs as far as our written consumption," he responded.

Hermione looked to the small flame flickering in the fireplace. "I can vaguely remember it—the moment in the Shrieking Shack. There was arguing, and Ron was on the floor. I knew you were a werewolf throughout the year but trusted your care for Harry. Sirius was there, and he was talking to Harry," she stopped and pinched her eyebrows together. "So was Peter. He was begging for mercy from Harry."

"In your third year?"

She agreed and mentally battled to retrieve the hazy memory. "I know it's important to remember, but it escapes me."

Remus stroked her hair and exhaled. "Don't struggle. It will come."

Hermione relinquished the fight and turned to him. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," Remus said.

"What shade?"

"The sun reflecting through the leaves. A bright green that refreshes your senses and announces daylight."

Hermione sighed and shook her head while smiling. "Only you would give such an appropriate detail."

"You did ask," he chuckled.

"Tell me more about your stories from school? Tell me about the marauders and your adventures."

Remus rocked his head and reached for the blanket on the arm. "Wrap this around you, and I'll regale you with some of our interesting moments."

Hermione grinned and snuggled in the maroon blanket before tucking close to him. Remus twirled her hair in his fingers and began weaving different moments in time for the marauders. Hermione felt the wrinkles of her dreams disperse from her mind as she eased into the tales. The smooth tone of his voice and happiness he radiated made sleep a familiar friend before too long.

* * *

Hermione stretched as sleep dissipated from her mind and snuggled into the blanket. There were no disruptions to her sleep, and she felt the hazy joy of her mind feeling refreshed. The smell of baked goods hinted in the air as her mind surfaced to consciousness.

"I told you, this wasn't something you should handle," A low voice growled.

"She's sleeping. Come back into the kitchen," Remus hissed.

A hand touched her shoulder, and Hermione stirred enough to open an eye. Severus Snape was bent close, holding a teacup in his hand. "Good morning, Hermione. Sit up and have some tea."

Hermione groaned and extended before clamoring to a seated position. "What time is it, Sev?"

He exhaled and sat down. "Quarter to ten. How did you sleep?"

"Okay," Hermione grumbled and took the cup. "I feel a bit sore in my neck, but I assume I fell asleep on the sofa while Remus helped me from a nightmare."

"Do you remember the dream?"

Hermione shook her head. "Darkness and water."

Severus nodded and touched her forehead with the back of his hand. "You'll need a dreamless draught tonight."

"I told you, I was perfectly capable of handling a nightmare, Severus," Remus declared as he entered the room.

"He did a stellar job, Severus. No need to worry," Hermione smiled before sipping her tea.

Snape bristled and yanked his hand from her skin. "It is vital to be positive there isn't an ailment from your accident," he hissed.

Hermione reached out and touched his clothed arm. "I know, and I'm truly thankful for your concern."

"It was easy to quell, and she was dead asleep, so I didn't move her," Remus sighed before walking around the sofa. "Are you feeling decent, Hermione?"

She nodded and yawned. "Quite well, actually. I haven't slept without dreams in several days."

"Satisfactory," Severus agreed. "I brought you a few books."

Hermione beamed and took another gulp of tea. "Excellent. That's very kind of you."

"Do you feel like breakfast yet?" Remus asked.

Hermione smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I could eat. You two are entirely too generous to me. Thank you."

"I've repeated several times. You're deserving of such. Now, let me plate it, and we shall start our day," Remus agreed and rounded the sofa.

He touched her shoulder briefly before departing through the doorway, leaving Severus to glower at his exit. Hermione tilted her head and observed the Potion Master's bitter disposition. Contemplation was etched between mild disdain and danced over Severus's features.

"Is there a single reason as to your annoyance today, Severus?"

Snape's vision directed at Hermione. "No, nothing in particular."

"He is a decent man and took care of me last night," Hermione sighed.

"Understood," Severus grumbled and straightened his form. "How is your new attire?" He gestured at her pink shirt.

Hermione twitched her nose at the sudden change in subject. "Adequate until I am able to procure more."

"I will remedy the issue."

Hermione exhaled. "I know there's no arguing with you."

"No, there isn't," he agreed.

"Why did you never marry, Severus?" Hermione asked as she stared down at her nearly empty teacup.

"There is little love for bitter fools," Severus exhaled. "I hold tightly to the past."

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "You have to let that go. Nothing you can do about ghosts of the past."

"You may say such, but I refuse to be careless," Severus grumbled.

"You should learn to be open to it. We weren't put in this world to be lonely."

"I'm far from it. I enjoy solitude," Severus retorted.

"Everyone needs a reason for their heart to beat," Hermione hummed and stood up. "I suppose it's time to take on the day," she stretched.

Severus joined her on his feet and scowled down at her. He was silent as she rolled her neck and extended her limbs. The witch stared up at him with tension to her brow. "What?" she asked.

"Do you believe such?"

"That it's time," she paused when he shook his head. "Yes, I believe there has to be a reason to have conviction in your life, Severus. I'm not positive of your motives, but I understand that gripping loss only pulls you half here."

"What holds you present?" He questioned.

Hermione slanted her face and smirked up at the Potion Master. "Love and compassion. That's why I was Gryffindor."

Snape snorted and waved his hand with a lazy toss. "And your stubborn will."

She laughed and nodded. "And that."

Severus shifted as his shoulders rolled. "May I ask you a question that seems invasive?"

"You will eventually. Fire away," Hermione hummed as she looked up at him.

"Do you believe you will cement yourself in this time?"

Hermione inhaled and straightened her form. "Yes, I suppose I haven't a choice."

"Your driving force is compassion and love," he murmured and cocked his head much as a bird in analysis.

"Are you inquiring as to if I plan to build friendships among those that were my mentors in my past? I was certain you and I were building such. Remus is most certainly supportive. I may not have all my memories that would cause division, but the present is valued onto itself."

Severus's eyes caressed the embers of the dying fire. "Then I propose we have dinner this evening."

Hermione nipped her lips together and attempted to press down the warmth in her cheeks. "Dinner?"

"Yes," he nodded. "So that I may continue our communication."

"Alright, that seems quite pleasant," Hermione smiled.

Severus gestured for her to begin their journey to the kitchen. "Let's consume what oddity Lupin has prepared."

Hermione reached over and touched Snape's arm. "Severus."

He stared down at her with the hint of a tightened brow. "Yes?"

"It isn't you or him as far as friendship. I can retain both, can't I?" She asked with pursed lips.

"Yes," Snape sighed.

Hermione beamed and pulled away before marching toward the doorway. The witch glanced back, and her smile placed ease into the air. Severus stood a moment in place, glancing at the embers again. The letters would remain unrevealed. It was clear he couldn't be covetous of her time quite yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus glanced around the house and twitched his nose while racing a towel over his damp hair. Hermione was still with Severus, and his evening was long and agonizing. The pub smelt of rancid sweat and stale ale, but at the least, it was work.

The developments over the last handful of days were disruptive of his wallowing. Sirius. Gods in tales of old, he had turned his back on a friend. Slumping on the sofa, he reached for his wine and breathed in the fumes. So much baggage was left to unpack with the knowledge of his friend's innocence.

Sipping the dry beverage, his thoughts lingered on the witch. Hermione was this odd creature that stuck to his ribs in a rooted fashion. Captivating, intriguing, and intelligent. She held remarkable familiarity with Lily but lacked the unmarred texture of her youth. No, this witch suffered, and with suffering, always brought the sting of old wounds flaring up.

A pity someone so bright had to battle for her right to live. The concept left a grimace on Remus' face as he sipped his wine and placed the towel around his shoulders. Hopefully, she would return in a decent mood.

The front door opened and he was greeted with giggling. "Of course not! I absolutely refuse to believe you haven't an interest in ancient runes," Hermione said as she entered.

Severus followed with a stifled smirk. "Absolutely ridiculous subject."

Hermione's eyes raced over Remus, and she gasped. "Remus! Oh, I just found out something new!" She exclaimed and skipped over to him.

The werewolf smiled and set down his glass. "What's that, Hermione?"

She dug into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "You taught Harry how to cast a Patronus charm in our third year," Hermione beamed and handed him the sweet.

Remus took the chocolate and exhaled. "He sounds to be quite clever as well."

"How was work?" she questioned.

Severus straightened his robes and glided over to the cabinet, pulling two glasses from the shelf. Remus watched the Potion Master with mild interest as he poured wine for them. Hermione shifted on the sofa and twitched her nose as Remus' eyes returned to her.

"You didn't answer," she pouted.

"Oh, work? It was droll," Remus smiled and reached for his glass.

Severus wandered over with the two wine glasses and handed one to Hermione. "I can imagine drunken imbeciles are as entertaining as first years."

Hermione snorted before sipping her wine. "Well, if you complained half as less about your students, maybe they would be more polite."

Severus groaned as he sat down in the armchair. "Ridiculous."

"Say what you will, but you were a pox, Severus Snape," Hermione hummed as she savored the wine. "Remus, this is delicious. Where did you happen upon it?"

"Well, the owner of the pub gave it to me for my birthday," Remus smiled.

"It is adequate," Severus nodded.

"How was your evening? Did Hogwarts inspire any more memories?"

Hermione breathed and bounced her shoulders. "No, nothing substantial. Plenty of old memories with Harry and Ron. An odd recollection of my cat Crookshanks and books that bit."

"Did you have dinner? I can throw together something if needed," Remus offered.

"We had dinner at Severus's. He wanted to share with me his library," Hermione said before sipping her glass.

"Excellent. Severus is quite the cook from what Albus says. Must be the potion brewing techniques," Remus laughed.

Hermione glanced over at the unamused Potion Master. "He made an exceptional rosemary chicken. The best I've ever had."

"Thank you," Severus mumbled.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea for tomorrow," Hermione declared as she touched Remus' arm.

His eyebrows inched toward his damp hair. "What is it?"

"What if we go to Diagon Alley and retrieve some ingredients and some supplies? I have some galleons still. I feel awkward having them supplied to me for a potion I need to take for a life I barely remember," Hermione finished with a puff of breath, throwing a curl from her face.

"I have already explained this and refuse to keep arguing," Severus grunted with a wave. "I can retrieve what is needed. If you prefer to brew it yourself above my skilled brewing, then so be it."

Hermione glared at the Potion Master. "Severus."

"He has a point, Hermione. He can procure the ingredients and brew them with efficiency. Was there another reason for your suggestion?" Remus inquired with a tilt to his head.

"I just would like to feel a bit more normal," Hermione grumbled and traced fingers through her locks.

Severus thinned his lips and rolled his neck. "Hermione, I implore you to remain a bit distant until we can trace the memories of your accident."

"Can we do something? Anything? I realized today how much I missed breathing fresh air and feeling less isolated," Hermione murmured as she glanced down at her lap.

"Well, we could always take a walk into town tomorrow. I have work in the evening," Remus hummed.

"Oh, could I come for a little bit?" Hermione asked.

Severus scowled as he sipped his wine. "To a muggle pub?" His tone was filled with incredulous disdain.

"I don't see why not," Remus smiled.

"I suppose I could make the time for such a venture," Snape grumbled with a twitch of his nose.

Hermione glanced between them. "Is there a reason you both seem so edgy this evening?"

"No," they both responded at the same time.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and set down her wine on the table. "Well, if you both do not mind. I'm going to go get cleaned up before I curl up with a book. Severus, are you leaving shortly?"

"I will be here when you are finished. I would like to speak to Lupin about this pub," He said with a single nod.

She beamed and stood up, walking over to him. Her fingers caressed his shoulder before her form headed down the hallway. Remus listened to her shuffling about before the restroom door shut. That gave him permission to frown at the smug Potion Master and exhale.

"You don't have to escort her tomorrow, Severus," he voiced.

"I believe I do," Snape sneered.

"Say what you will about your lack of 'interest,' but no man jumps for a witch without cause," Remus retorted before sipping his glass.

"Having her sit across the counter and flirt with you all evening is not a positive direction to take. Distraction is the last thing she needs to retain her memories, and you're a distraction."

"Are you insisting she flirts with me?" Remus asked with a grin.

Severus grimaced and waved his free hand. "You represent security and kindness. She's going to gravitate toward such."

"It has nothing to do with my love for books nor my natural response to handling this situation with gentle hands," Remus rolled his eyes. "Just be honest, Severus. You're upset that once again, an intelligent Gryffindor witch ignores you. This petty grudge over childish games is ridiculous now."

"That _childish_ behavior almost got me killed!" Snape growled. "Not to mention me holding onto secrets for your sake. If you believe for one moment that I would allow a foolish werewolf to distract her from what is needed, you're far less intelligent than Albus believes."

Remus' nose flared as his eyes narrowed. "And if you think for a second that I would allow a spiteful ex-death eater to stomp out her gentle kindness, I would make Azkaban look like a vacation. She's a genuine and sweet witch, Severus. I would protect what is left of her purity with my life."

"Strong words from a weak man," Severus hissed.

"You have no right to declare such when you are a walking contradiction," Remus snapped.

Severus gulped down his wine and set the glass down. "Do you plan to ruin your future so aggressively? Leave the girl alone, Lupin."

"My future? We were about saving what was clearly lost, and you want me to focus on a time that hasn't occurred for us yet? An interesting diversion, Severus, but I won't be taking the bait. I'm not James, nor am I, Sirius. I can see when you clearly want to manipulate the situation in favor of you being a victim," Remus finished with his upper lip lifted from his teeth.

"Victim? You moronic, self-destructive, weak-willed, mutt," Snape's voice was laced with venom.

"Merlin, I leave for five minutes to prepare to bathe, and you both insult each other the whole time?" Hermione asked from the hallway.

The little color that flamed Severus's cheeks drained with swift accord. Remus relaxed his posture and cleared his throat. Both wizards avoided glancing in her direction as Hermione walked into the sitting room. She was in a purple bathrobe, likely transfigured from a towel or such. Her arms were crossed, and she tapped her bare foot on the ground.

"Well? What are you both on about?"

"Just a spat about the past is all, Hermione," Remus sighed.

"I'm through with this!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed between them. "You both are acting like children. Arguing over what? What is so important that you both are at each other's throats?"

"You," Severus said.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Listen to me and listen well," she paused and glowered at both of them. "If you don't straighten out your differences and learn to cooperate through this, I will leave, and no one will find out about my memories, not even if it will save your lives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Remus mumbled.

"Severus?" Hermione pressed with her lips pursed.

"Yes," Snape huffed.

"Children! Bloody children about what?" She inquired as she marched off. "Absolutely barmy!" she shouted before slamming the bathroom door.

"She reminds me of Lily," Remus grumbled as he shook his head. "Has her temper too."

Severus grimaced and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Lupin, as much as this pains me to say. We need to develop a truce."

"A truce? How so?"

"I will not meddle with pains of the past if you allow me the capacity to assist with her," Severus voiced. "We shall not lose another intelligent witch to missteps and jealousy."

Remus blinked and sat up. "Alright, that seems fair. We both stay out of each other's way and help her as needed."

"Agreed."

"Are you interested in her, Severus?"

Snape's eyes narrowed at the werewolf. However, Remus was a depiction of curiosity more so than taunting. It eased the tension in the room, and Severus breathed. "I find her a welcoming change."

"I do as well, but I'm a werewolf. There isn't a future for her with me. At least one where I could provide for her how she deserves," Remus confessed and looked away.

"I see," Snape bobbed his head. "Then I do hope you make that clear to her. I would hate for her amusement to be deepened by your friendship."

"I will should the need arise," Remus voiced.

"That's agreeable," Snape nodded.

Remus paused and stared down at his wine, suddenly crestfallen by the evening. "What did she write in the letter, Severus?"

"We will have that discussion at a later date. Just know that you and your wife will be happy and safe should we find the key memories to disrupt this war from growing dark," Snape explained.

Remus cleared his throat and breathed. "I think I'm going to step outside a moment."

"I will wait to bid her good night," Severus responded.

Remus left his glass on the table and walked toward the kitchen doorway. Severus sipped his wine and arched an eyebrow. Simply handled when the books were dusted, and the facts rested on the page. The small ping of guilt he ignored while waiting for the witch to finish her cleanliness for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione wandered from her bedroom in the early morning and scrubbed her face as she padded toward the bathroom. It was early, and her mind had thrown her into consciousness after replaying a story. Three brothers. It was confusing and odd, but possibly a book in her library could help her sort it out.

When she opened the door, her mind was elsewhere. She was reviewing the contents of the story. However, her eyes, when they focused, grew double in size through her sleep.

"Hermione," Remus cleared his throat while reaching for a towel. "Good morning," he mumbled while setting down the razor.

Hermione cast her face to the floor as her cheeks flooded with color. "I'm sorry, Remus. I should have knocked."

He smiled and wiped his jawline. "I have finished, anyway."

She shuffled her feet and glanced back up as he retrieved his shirt. "I'll just be going," Hermione paused as Remus approached.

"If you let me through, I'll get out of your hair," he chuckled while buttoning his shirt.

The witch rushed away from the doorway and stumbled on her own feet. Remus caught her from tripping, and they stood there, frozen in time. Hermione was secure in his arms, and they stared at each other, just breathing.

"Sirius would have a jeer for this awkward moment," Remus said as he broke the spell over them.

Hermione adjusted and stood straighter as Remus remained in her proximity. "Oh, what type of teasing?" She smiled.

The werewolf tilted his head as his fingers danced over her shoulder. "Something in regards to witches falling for me."

Hermione let loose chiming laughter as she shook her head. "That sounds like him. I have phantom memories of the ragged Black, but one that sticks out is how close you both were. It was difficult to lose him," she finished and looked away.

Remus' thumb went to her cheek, coaxing her to stare back at him. "We won't let that happen again. I promise," he nodded.

"Promise me that both of you will be safe through this, Remus. I can't lose you, especially now," Hermione whispered.

"I promise," he agreed.

Hermione closed the gap between them and stood on her toes to kiss his fresh cheek near the facial hair he left. "Thank you for being such an extraordinary wizard and friend, Remus."

"Thank you for being you, Hermione," he smiled and patted her shoulder. "Now, I will prepare the tea for us, and we will enjoy our morning."

Hermione rocked her head and stepped from him. "That sounds like a decent start."

Remus removed his hand from her and stepped toward the doorway.

"Remus," Hermione murmured.

He glanced back. "Yes?"

"Do you believe I'm here for a reason? I'm going to change the past," Hermione voiced as she shifted on her feet.

"I do. Without you, we would live the same darkened life I can presume we lived before. You bring lightness wherever you go, Hermione," his lips curled as he spoke.

Hermione watched him leave and shut the door. Her stomach flipped and jerked as her pulse spiked. It was the first time she could recall feeling so… wanted.

* * *

Severus strode up the path and straightened his robes as the house came within sight. The smell of honeysuckle and roses made him homesick for a simpler time. A time when he wasn't just a cog in the machine of protecting and preserving a future for others.

However, his brooding was interrupted as he heard growling, and the witch came into view. Hermione was in clothing, not which he selected carefully for her. No, the witch was in a small mauve tank top and jeans as she manually dug and grunted in the garden.

She hadn't seen him yet, so Severus ducked behind one of the more giant trees nearby and observed. Hermione was using muggle tools and turning the soil after pulling the dead bushes from the dirt. They were stacked aside, and her bare arms were filthy with the task performed.

There was this aura about her that was rather intriguing. Something Severus couldn't get a full understanding of its origins. Even with a lack of memories, she retained a clever and soulful texture that seemed foreign after so much loss and pain.

"Are you going to continue to spy or grab me those transplants over there?" Hermione asked before looking up in his direction.

Severus stepped out from his perch and paced over. "You seemed to be controlling the situation."

The witch wiped the sweat from her brow and smirked. "Regardless of control, I could use an extra pair of hands."

"And where is Lupin?"

"He's napping. We had a decent morning, but he didn't sleep last night, so I encouraged him to get some rest," Hermione explained.

Severus bent to retrieve the small bushes that were bundled in bags. "Where did you get these?"

"From outside the property line. They'll bloom this summer if I transplant them correctly," Hermione said as she shoveled more dirt.

Severus was delicate with his transport of the plants and glanced at the small witch. "Where did you learn such a task?"

Hermione beamed at him before assisting one of the bushes to a hole she had dug. "My mother loved her garden. She often taught me lessons on how to tend to the plants and which ones were wonderful to have. This is lavender and perfect for bringing some color and love back to this place."

He ducked down and helped Hermione cover the roots with soil. She was smiling and glanced over while nodding as they completed the task. Severus' lips curled as he examined the dirty witch. "You happen to have an understanding of herbology for muggles?"

Hermione rocked her head as she shifted the soil and patted it before standing. "Yes, and prior to Hogwarts, it was important to my father that I understood how to survive in the woods should I need to do so. It came in handy when we were on the run. Several times I saved Ron from picking poisonous plants."

Severus was still hunched before the plants as he glanced up at her. "Do you value both types of learning?"

"All the things I learned when I was a child and even some in my youth, they stayed with me. My mother didn't let the fact that I was a witch get in her way from talents she suggested I take stock in and learn. Sewing, camping, simple medical tasks. Those were all things that enhanced my understanding of magic and its gifts."

Snape erected from the ground and glanced at the other end of the garden. "Why are you taking care of his property?"

"Because sometimes when we don't value ourselves, we need someone else to show us the way, Severus. Remus doesn't understand his value and place among people because he's always been told he was a dark creature. Too different. Too scary. Too wrong. I can recognize that because I was harassed for being muggleborn. I was brutalized for it. I'll be damned if I allow him to repeat the pattern he set for himself in my past," she finished and peeled off her gloves.

"He had friends to teach him that lesson. That isn't your job," Snape grumbled as he dusted off his hands.

Hermione shifted and wiped her brow with her forearm again. "It is my job. When you care about someone's welfare, you do so wholeheartedly. Remus would never hurt me nor cast me out for my oddity. The least I could do is show my appreciation and care for his kindness."

As Severus straightened his robes, Hermione's eyebrows knitted as she pulled out a rag. She wiped the muck from her arms and retained her curious gaze. The smell of wet soil and lavender filled the air, and the Potion Master avoided looking at Hermione.

"Why are you objective to my loyalty to him?" Hermione finally broke the silence.

"I am not," Snape responded.

"You are, and I can't figure out why. If it is from a childhood feud, I can understand to an extent. However, there's something else you're not telling me," Hermione noted before cleaning her cheeks.

Snape crossed his arms and scowled down his hooked nose at her. "We hardly see from the same perspective."

"Does it bother you that we relate so well?" Hermione asked.

"It is an annoyance," Severus confessed.

Hermione grinned as she tucked the cloth in her back pocket. "Are you jealous?"

"Absolutely not," he hissed.

"That's a charming additive, Severus. I didn't think you were envious on where I spent my time," she prodded with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Hermione, I am not jealous."

"Then you'll be fine with spending more time with Remus," she declared with a nod.

Severus exhaled and released a hand to wave it in the air. "It was already a prospect. As long as you remain here, I will resume my visitations."

"If I let you view my mind, will you exhaust your interest?" Hermione asked as she set aside the tools.

"No."

Her eyes snapped to his frame. "Really?"

Snape let loose a loud groan. "Yes, Hermione. I plan to see this through, and your presence is valued in this time."

"By you, or just in the general state of affairs?"

"You've said before that we had the potential to be companions," Severus suggested.

Hermione's smile warmed to genuine joy. "We do. I happen to enjoy your personality, despite its rigid nature."

"I find your unwavering intellect to be adequate for companionship," he nodded.

The witch scratched at her chin and nodded. "Alright, Severus. If we are to become friends while the task of retrieving my memories is vital, then you must do something for me."

"What?" He questioned with a tightened brow.

Hermione stepped toward him and pressed her hands to her hips. "You need to become friendly with Remus."

"Impossible," Snape groaned.

"No, not completely. I don't want to walk into a spat like last night. We are going to spend numerous hours together. If both of you are always at odds, then we'll never get anywhere. I won't be the go-between. I did that with Harry and Ron occasionally and hated it the entire time. No, you both will learn to put aside your differences and work together."

"Why would I do such?" Severus grumbled with distaste written on his expression.

Hermione reached out and took his hand. "For me. For the understanding that I need you both in such a jumbled mess. Mainly because I need the two smartest wizards in Europe to work with me to salvage this world from the wreckage of my memories."

"Under one condition."

"What?" Hermione spat while blowing a curl from her cheek.

Severus' hand released hers and moved to her face. "You will relinquish the tight hold you have on the hope that you won't change the past and move forward. We have spoken about this at length, but I see your trepidation. The future is changed, and you will have to accept that for the grand and the grim."

Hermione's lips thinned as she stared up at him. "Okay, Severus. I will follow the path before us."

"Regardless of what we find?" He asked.

"Regardless," she breathed.

"Good," Snape pulled away and gestured to the house. "Let's have some tea, and we shall discuss the legilimency I will be performing tomorrow."

Hermione rocked her head and twitched her nose. "Alright, but let me see if Remus is awake. I'm sure he'd want to be there for it."

"Yes, Lupin would," Severus grumbled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as a warning. "Moral support, Sev."

"Yes, yes," he mumbled and followed the witch inside.


	10. Chapter 10

The afternoon was uneventful, and Remus escorted Hermione around the small town nearby. Severus had dressed down from his robes so as not to draw attention but loomed with disinterest. It wasn't until they arrived at the tavern, and they sat at the counter that he turned to the witch next to him.

"The weather today held up well," Hermione smiled before sipping her wine.

Severus glanced at the two men next to him before nodding. "Yes, it did," he agreed while pressing his fingers to his black coat.

Remus slid a beer across the counter to an older greying man but smiling politely as he spoke. Hermione examined him, and her lips stretched before sipping her drink. She happened to love that green shirt on the werewolf plenty.

"You are quite transparent," Severus murmured.

Hermione pivoted as she sipped her glass. "What do you mean?"

"He enamors you," Snape grumbled and tossed his free hand. "It could only lead to more difficulty."

"I do not fancy him, Severus," Hermione sighed as she glanced away. "It wouldn't be healthy for him."

His brow tightened as Hermione stared down at her glass. "Not that I don't agree to an extent, but why do you conclude such?"

"I don't have a career, I have missing memories, and he will always feel a need to care for me," Hermione mumbled.

The Potion Master scowled and leaned toward her. "I have a feeling he would feel similar, Hermione. However, I do have to add; your situation can be solved far easier than his own."

Hermione reached out and took his hand with a somber smile. "Severus, I will always be a plight to the past due to my oddity. Normalcy could never take place with my life."

"Why desire average when it was fated to be a divergence of such?"

Hermione sighed and ran her thumb over the soft flesh of his hand. "What do you consider normal?"

Severus glanced down at their hands before reaching for his wine. "This," he said before sipping his glass. "My tastes for normalcy have waned since childhood. I'd seen the desecration of the desire for average and what it had done to my mother."

Hermione's lips pursed. "Your father?"

Snape rocked his head. "My mother was distant, and my father was abusive."

She raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry you had to be raised in such. Harry had a horrible upbringing as well," Hermione stopped and winced.

Severus examined her with a hint of amusement as Hermione pressed her lips together. "I will ask Albus about seeing him soon," he nodded.

Hermione's eyes glittered as her vision snapped to him. "You really mean that?"

"Yes."

The witch gasped and pushed into his form, embracing the stiff Potion Master. Severus' eyebrows raised, but he awkwardly pressed his hand to her back. Her curls rested under his chin, and he breathed to take in the subtle textures of the shampoo she used.

"You're so kind," Hermione murmured.

Severus' lips twitched into a curl. "That is a first."

"What?" she asked while pulling back into her stool.

"I haven't been called kind in some time," He mused before sipping his wine.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "You aren't as rigid as you perform for others, Sev. There's a bit of softness under that rough exterior."

"Doubtful," Severus hummed.

Hermione pressed her elbow to the counter and leaned her cheek to her open hand. "Anyone interested in reading classic literature has a bit of softness."

"Or a sadistic need to see the world in a fragmented form," Severus offered.

"Why potions, Severus?" Hermione inquired in a soft tone as she bent closer.

Snape released his straight pose and relaxed against the counter next to her. "Why not? It is controlled with the prospect of creating unlimited amounts of remedies, poisons, or cures."

Hermione laughed as she rocked her head. "That is very true. You always were an excellent professor despite your crude demeanor."

"Were you always so stubborn and difficult?" Severus questioned as he subtly gestured for Remus.

Hermione groaned as she finished her glass. "Yes, of course. I have valued intelligence and knowledge all my life."

"Did you need another glass, Severus?" Remus asked.

Hermione beamed at the werewolf. "Remus, how kind of you."

Remus pulled out the bottle and filled their glasses with a nod. "Of course, Hermione. Did you need anything else? I will have to suggest something less strong."

"No, thank you, Remus. I love that shirt on you," Hermione remarked.

Remus cleared his throat and glanced at Severus. "Be sure she makes it home safely?"

"Of course," Severus agreed.

"Another over here, lad!" A ragged man across the bar called with his mug raised.

Remus jerked to action, and Hermione sighed as she watched. "He really doesn't know how inspiring he is."

"Why do you suggest such?" Severus questioned.

Hermione pivoted as she crossed her leg over the other. "Well, through all the trials and devastation he has seen, he retains his humility. Less could be said about someone without his condition."

"That is true," Snape agreed.

"I wish you both would get past your disagreements. I could see a decent friendship between you if you do."

Severus glanced over at the werewolf, talking to a couple as he served them. "You believe such?" he asked and turned back to her.

Hermione beamed before sipping her glass. "Of course. That's why I have been pressing for it, Sev. You know, he values your intellect? He doesn't have cruel things to say about you either. I know Remus understands what happened wasn't sound nor correct. He also is a people pleaser and wouldn't know how to correct such wounds."

"I will compromise with you, Hermione," Severus murmured.

Hermione tilted her head after setting her glass down. "How so?"

"I will be more patient with Lupin if you promise to come to me should you need assistance."

"With what, might I ask?" Hermione smiled.

Severus slanted his head, letting his hair fall to the side like a ragged curtain. "Anything. My proposition isn't limited."

"Alright," she agreed and sipped her glass. "I promise I will do so."

Snape stood up after taking another drink and patted her shoulder. "I shall return momentarily."

Hermione beamed and watched the awkward Potion Master weave in the tavern toward the loo. He was an odd creature, and somehow the hazy vision of what she knew and what is, were separate. It was relieving in a way not to be alone and suffer similar issues, always feeling outside the realms of ordinary.

"Good evening, love. Your date left ya?" A voice drew her back to the present.

Hermione glanced at the man sitting in Severus's stool and scowled. "Can I help you?"

His ragged hair and gritty smile outline the stranger's presence. He wore work clothes and likely was quite a bit older than Hermione. However, his grin announced his intentions before he verbally would. "What's a lovely little lass like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm staying with a friend," Hermione murmured and reached for her glass.

He touched her clothed arm. "I could show you around," the stranger suggested.

"I think not," Hermione huffed and shook off his grip.

"Warwick, go on now. She doesn't have an interest in your words," Remus's voice broke the tension.

Warwick glared in his direction and puffed. "Lupin, you're no fun. When's the last time a pretty girl came in here?"

"She's my guest, and I don't appreciate the discomfort you're causing her," Remus spoke with a stern tone as he wandered over to their side of the counter.

"Oh, with friends like her, eh?" Warwick chuckled.

Hermione jumped as someone touched her shoulder. "I believe you're in my seat," Severus' deep voice announced.

Warwick heaved from the stool and scowled up at him. "Yeah, well, it wasn't as nice as I thought," he grumbled and wandered off toward the table with his abandoned group.

Severus slid to the stool and shook his head. "Blatant disregard of civilities."

Remus smiled and wiped the counter near them. "Most days."

Hermione sighed and turned to the pair. "I think I've had quite enough for the evening."

"I'll be home in a few hours. Why don't you and Severus read for a bit?" Remus asked as he examined Hermione.

She finished her glass and smiled. "That sounds like a fitting end to the evening. I'll see you at home."

It was a simple gesture, but one she likely wouldn't have done if not for the wine. Hermione stood on the footrest, leaning over the counter to kiss Remus's cheek. He had jerked in surprise, which only led to an even more surprising moment when her lips touched his mouth. A gap between seconds in time and Hermione realized how pleasant such a happy accident was. Serendipitous. Well, until Remus pulled away with a bright blush.

"I'll see you later," he grumbled and retreated across the bar.

Hermione blinked and felt the heat in her cheeks while watching a pair of young men tease the bartender. Severus cleared his throat and brought attention to his impatient posture.

"Let's go," he mumbled.

"Yes," Hermione agreed.

Snape placed down a few notes on the counter and escorted Hermione from the pub with silence. Dead silence. The type that is thick and weighted with thoughts and frustrations. The witch waited until they were popped into existence in front of Remus' home before clearing her throat.

"Severus?" she asked as he strode up the path.

"Yes, Hermione," He huffed.

"Why do you seem so annoyed?"

Snape unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter. Hermione complied and stood in the sitting room as Severus marched to the kitchen. The wine had given her a bit of a sheen to her mind but knew she was far from sloshed. There was no denying the Potion Master was rather put out.

"Sev?"

Severus stalked into the sitting room with a tea tray and glowered before sitting in the armchair. "I'm not annoyed," he denied.

"You seem such," Hermione said.

He rolled his eyes and reached for the book on the side table. "It isn't vital to speak about, so I won't."

Hermione exhaled as she sat down and prepared a cup of tea for herself. "If you tell me, I could sort out what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Snape grumbled. "Ill-advised, possibly harmful to yourself, but not wrong."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It was accidental."

"As I'm sure it was by Lupin's retreat."

Hermione scrunched her nose and sat back on the sofa with her teacup. "Well, I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"As I've said, it doesn't matter. It will always be a factor of saving him from himself so long as you feel the urge," Severus shook his head and opened the volume. "I'm quite done explaining the travesties of such events."

"You speak so highly of your knowledge in these situations, but I don't see you with healthy objectives either," Hermione growled with a pinched expression.

"I choose not because of illogical needs and desires. There are no complications if your companions are few and far between," Snape grumbled while gazing down at the book.

"Then we mustn't have anything more to discuss on the subject," Hermione spat.

"I suppose not," he hummed.

Hermione moaned and stood up, setting down her cup. "This is ridiculous," she hissed and stomped toward the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked with impatience in his tone.

"To bed," she snapped.

Hermione reached the door to her bedroom before her arm was snagged. Whipping around, she saw Severus grasping her arm with a skewed expression. "Wait," he breathed.

"What? What could I possibly want to add to this evening?" Hermione inquired through a glare.

"I'm sorry," he exhaled. "I am not excellent at feeling inferior to Lupin nor his friends."

"But you aren't," Hermione responded.

"I have been in the past. Due to mistakes on my part. Ignorance and sharp-tongued error have caused me plight and lesser value."

Hermione lessened her glower and breathed. "It was an accidental kiss. It doesn't mean much, and besides, I haven't the time to worry about the implications of it. We have to dig into my mind tomorrow."

Severus released her arm and nodded. "I will prepare for it."

Hermione twitched her nose as he turned. "Sev."

He paused his journey. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I had a wonderful time feeling normal tonight with you. Do you think we can finish the evening with a book?" She asked.

He didn't turn to her as his lips twitched upward. "That would be applicable."

Her feet padded forward and rounded him. Hermione smiled and stood on her tiptoes before kissing his cheek. "Alright then, let me just change," Hermione said and disappeared into her bedroom.

Snape wandered into the sitting room and sat back down in the armchair. His smile was small but genuine. It was difficult to imagine that the witch summoned such, but here he was. Here they were in a unique situation of putting the puzzle pieces together and him enjoying the process more than impatient for the results.


	11. Chapter 11

First, there was a dark chamber with an elongated, massive skeleton in front of them. "This is too weird," Ron grumbled and rolled his neck.

"Right," Hermione grumbled and reached for the fang, gingerly yanking it from the giant snake. "Shall we get this over with? What do you expect this one will do?"

"Likely scream bloody murder or try to kill us," Ron strained a laugh.

Hermione lifted the fang and pulled out a golden cup.

"Be careful," Ron warned with a cringe.

The memory faded before Hermione let her weapon fly to the golden goblet with a crest.

"Hermione," a voice disturbed her gaze out the window.

She glanced toward the worn professor and smiled. "Congratulations, Professor."

"I told you, you don't need to address me as such now," He beamed and patted her shoulder. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Hermione laughed and adjusted her scarlet dress before glancing out again.

"What did Albus bequeath you?" Remus asked.

"A book. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. An interesting selection of stories," Hermione sighed before addressing him again. "I'm not positive why."

"Knowing Albus Dumbledore, it was either in good jest or a nudge in the right direction," Remus said with a nod.

Hermione massaged the beaded bag with delicacy as she stared up at him. "I suppose I will understand eventually."

"You _are_ the brightest witch of your age," Remus chuckled and rocked his head. "Let me go find my wife. It seems like you could use a decent laugh."

Hermione watched him cross the sitting room and into the kitchen before the memory faded into another. She was standing in a room and glancing around the dirt and grim. The place seemed ransacked and gutted. It was decorated with tattered Slytherin banners and colors.

The witch stepped out of the room and wandered toward the other doorway to see Harry on the ground, glancing at a piece of glass.

"They took everything," Harry murmured.

"I know, I just checked Regulus's room," Hermione sighed.

"Sirius would be happy at the state of the place," Harry said before glancing up at her.

Hermione shifted and breathed as Ron approached. "Nothing in the loo, either," he grumbled.

"All we can do is wait for Kreacher to retrieve it and figure this out," Hermione murmured.

"I know," Harry mumbled. "I just wish Sirius was here."

"Me too, Harry," Ron exhaled as he sat down. "But look at it this way. At least his brother wasn't as bad as he thought."

Harry stuffed the glass away in his pocket. "Yeah."

Hermione bent down and touched Harry's knee. "We're going to fix this and finish it, Harry."

"I know," Harry sighed. The moment faded once again.

She was sitting on the grass sobbing, and Harry was holding her. "It's alright," Harry whispered.

"Harry, he's just a baby. We lost so much, but he's an orphan," she sniffled.

Harry exhaled and rubbed her arm. "I know, but Remus would hate to see it all for nothing, Hermione. Look, even George is looking at the brighter side."

Hermione rubbed her nose with her tissue. "What's that?"

"He gets all the birthday gifts now," Harry laughed.

Hermione pulled away to glare at him. "You still haven't told me what Snape gave you."

Harry's smile softened as his eyebrows knitted. "Perspective, Hermione. I realized there is a grey area to everything, even love. He cared deeply about me, despite how much he hated my father. He loved my mother and regretted her death. He took his duty to care for me to the truest sentiment. That's why he will always be one of the greatest men I'll ever know."

"Do you believe people change? Will this change me?" Hermione asked before glancing out at the rolling hills.

"No, I don't believe this will, but people change. They see life through different eyes, and with that, we can misunderstand their meanings."

Hermione agreed before exhaling. "I suppose his intentions were there. We all thought he was a traitor after killing Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore asked him to because he was dying, Hermione. There was a purpose to it all," Harry voiced as he pressed his face to her shoulder.

"Your girlfriend might be wondering where you are before leaving for Hogwarts," Hermione murmured.

"Your boyfriend, too," he laughed and nudged her before snorting. "Ronald Weasley."

Hermione groaned and huffed. "Alright, yes, but he can be," she paused.

"A dunderhead?" He laughed and grasped her arm.

Harry's fingers traced the letters on her skin. It was a moment in time. The moment faded to darkness and grim anxiety—a vacant room with a well and vase. Hermione was in her graduation robes, but this room wasn't the central part of Hogwarts.

"What do you want?"

The unknown voice echoed in the room.

Hermione pressed her lips together before clearing her throat. "I don't know."

"Down in the well," the voice echoed.

"Down in the well," another voice joined.

The hall was filled with voices all demanding, such as the witch looked frightened. She breathed and approached the well with a scowl playing on her features.

"Hello?"

"What do you want?" the small voice repeated. It was louder now.

"I don't know," Hermione puffed. "I'm going to go, I've had enough with this game."

She was about to turn to leave when her arm was gripped. Hermione jerked as a chain had coiled around her wrist from the well. The witch took her wand and flicked it to no avail.

"What do you want!" A booming voice screamed.

"I don't know!" Hermione howled as she pulled at her bound arm.

"Down in the well!" The voice shouted.

"Down in the well!" Many others repeated.

Hermione screamed and tugged as the chain grew taut and pulled at her. "I want to go," she spat.

"Down in the well," a familiar voice murmured.

"Remus?" Hermione paused her effort.

Her eyes traced the water below, and her face melted to anguish. Hermione's lip quivered as she took in whatever imagery she saw in the darkness. A face? His face?

"Down in the well."

She lost her footing and down she went. Down in the well. That tore into another scene. A broken, fragmented memory of hot white that faded into her panting and sobs. Hermione was on the floor as she writhed in what appeared to be excruciating pain.

"I won't ask you again! How did you break into my vault!" Bellatrix bellowed.

"We found it! It's a fake!" Hermione cried.

"Filthy little mudblood. I'll show you what happens to thieves and liars," Bellatrix growled with a snide smile.

The evil witch ducked down and relented her curses to yank out a knife. Hermione howled and cried as the woman cackled and carved. The entire room reverberated the sounds of the torture along the walls.

Hermione yanked back and gasped as she fell back into her chair. Her cheeks felt frozen, and her throat dry as she sobbed—so much pain.

"It's alright, you're alright," Remus's voice whispered in her ear.

Severus rolled his neck and reached for the teacup at the table. He said nothing but watched the witch with scrutiny. Hermione found her balance with the turbulent style of the memories and took the offered glass of water. The rest note before the chorus.

"The well," Hermione huffed after gulping the water.

"My thoughts precisely," Severus agreed.

"Why these memories?" Hermione asked as she rolled her neck and regained her calm.

Severus shifted and glanced at the concerned werewolf only a moment before looking at Hermione. "They're prominent. They are recent by your appearance in them."

Hermione licked her lips and gazed over at Remus. "You were there. I believe before we went on the run," she voiced.

"What were we discussing?" Remus asked.

"A book Dumbledore gave me."

"A book he granted you in his will. Lupin said, bequeathed," Severus declared.

"Albus dies?" Remus gasped.

"Snape killed him. Harry spoke of him dying and asking Severus to do it," Hermione exhaled.

Severus shifted with discomfort displayed on his face. " _The Tales of Beedle the Bard."_

"A children's book?" Remus asked.

Hermione rocked her head and gazed away from them. "Life was torn from you both. You had a wife and baby. Severus had to wait to reveal the nature of his truth until the end. This was so dark," she whispered and grimaced at the memories.

Severus leaned forward and touched her arm. "Hermione, we must focus on the important details. Why would Albus give you that book, where is this well, and why did you take a fang from a snake to stab a cup?"

She inhaled and looked to the Potion Master. "You're right. We will have to recover more memories, as well."

"Not until you catch your breath," Remus ordered.

Hermione twitched her nose and stared at Severus. "What are your theories?"

Snape arched an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. "About your disappearance? Nothing beyond facts thus far. The book is important. Albus rarely does things without a notion of clarity. The incident with the cup has a tint of urgency. Whatever its significance, it will answer many questions."

"How does this add up? A children's book won't tell us what we were searching for," Hermione growled as she pressed fingers to her temple.

Remus hummed as he wandered toward the shelf of books. "Well, possibly not, but it is a lead."

"Did you need lunch?" Severus asked.

Hermione set down her empty glass with a nod. "Before we try again, I better eat."

"Yes, you best," Snape agreed before standing.

The Potion Master left the room in a significant stride as Hermione's eyebrows knitted. "It must be difficult for him, as well."

Remus sat down next to her on the sofa and tilted his head before crossing his leg over the other. "It is possible. He has seen and done many things he isn't proud of doing. War does that to all types," He answered before flipping open the book.

Hermione looked down at the table of contents. "The tale of three brothers?" Hermione asked.

"Does that seem familiar?"

The witch scowled and exhaled. "I don't know."

Remus smiled and touched her shoulder. "That's alright, Hermione. No one is dying tomorrow."

Hermione pulled from him and stared at the grain in the worn wooden floor next to her. "No, not tomorrow."

"Are you bothered by something?" Remus asked.

"No," Hermione exhaled. "I mean, yes."

"Then what has you flustered?"

"The fact that I have to save you. The more I find out, the more I know it has to mean something, Remus. You deserve a content place for peace after this mess," Hermione sighed.

Remus shifted as he scowled down at the open book. "We will keep working on that."

Hermione inhaled through her nose. "I saw myself weeping over your loss. Over your son's loss."

"I'm not dead yet, and I certainly don't have a son," Remus grumbled as his cheeks tinted.

The witch turned and took his hand. "No, and I won't let that happen. You deserve to be happy, Remus. You deserve to have peace."

He squeezed her fingers, and a curl to his lips smoothed his expression. "I believe you when you say that. It isn't often that I can honestly say it."

She bent and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "I'm going to head to the loo so we can continue after lunch."

"Don't overextend," Remus sighed.

"I promise I won't," Hermione murmured as she skirted from the room.

Remus flipped to the final story in the book and skimmed it before Severus entered the sitting room. He had three plates and hemmed before setting them down. Remus looked at him with a frown and waited for the wizard to sit.

"What do you take from her memories?" Remus asked.

Severus twitched his nose. "They are muddled, messy, and frantic. It will take several days to receive clarity as to their message."

"How bad was it?" Remus inquired in a quieter tone.

"Far worse than we thought," Severus said. "I fear we will encounter the demons of her past soon enough if I press for more."

Remus tongued the inside of his cheek. "Alright, then I suppose we are at an impasse."

"The further we go, the harder this will be for her. Some memories should stay lost," Snape murmured as he glanced down at his plate.

"You saw it. The memory of her scar?"

Snape just nodded.

"What is this business about the well?" Remus inquired.

"It's the reason she's here. I did not recognize the room, but it was at Hogwarts to be sure. She didn't participate in her travels, but neither did another wizard or witch. This well was the key to her appearance."

"Interesting. A room unrecognizable at Hogwarts?" Remus voiced as he scratched his chin. "We should look into finding such."

"Yes, but first," Severus breathed and scratched his chin. "We need to find Pettigrew."

"What?" Remus nearly dropped his plate; he was retrieving.

"Sirius Black is the only one able to enter 12 Grimmauld Place," Severus declared.

Remus's eyebrows raised. "What's there?"

"A house-elf who has an item they were looking for," Severus voiced.

"An item? Is this more important than the book?"

Snape glanced at the hallway and then back. "I'm not positive, but it was important enough for them to seek it. We will need to find Pettigrew to begin to fill in the definitive blanks."

"Alright, but he could be anywhere. His animagus form is a rat," Remus confessed.

Severus rocked his head while erecting from his seat. "I have some letters to write. I will return in a few hours," he announced before marching to the front door.

"We'll be here," Remus said.

Snape halted at the door and gripped the knob. "Lupin, distract her."

"I will."

Severus left the house just as the bathroom door sounded. Hermione wandered out to the sitting room and scowled. "Where did Severus go?"

"He had some business to attend to, Hermione. Would you like to eat, and we can read a bit?" Remus questioned as he picked at the chips on his plate.

Hermione skipped around the coffee table and smiled over at him. "Of course. I could use a bit of a break anyway."

"Good," Remus smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and Remus had a quieter afternoon as they almost avoided any serious conversation altogether. He hadn't seen her memories but could sense from the scent of lingering fear off her, that the maelstrom of feelings was enough.

The witch was out on the porch on the swinging bench reading when Remus stepped outside. Hermione set down her book, and her eyes met him as he moved to sit. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I've just been recalling moments," Hermione hummed and bundled her legs on the bench.

Remus rocked his head as his fingers traced the outline of her shoulder. "I figured as much. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Her eyes met his form, and her eyebrows knitted. "I don't think so. It's odd seeing moments that are your future. You seemed so happy despite the darkness in the world. I want that for you."

"Yes, but?"

She tore her vision from him and tucked her wild hair around her. "You left us. I know positively, even without my memories, that it hurt beyond reason."

The dysfunction of the moment they stood in currently. Remus breathed and traced her curls with his fingers. "Then let's fix that, together. I'm willing to put the work in," he chuckled.

"How much loss will I have to see it again? How will I survive that if it comes to fruition?"

It was then that the witch indeed revealed her age. Fragile, fearful, and in such need for security. No matter what held the future, she needed Remus. He coaxed her to his lap and held her as she clung to him like life support. He nosed her hair as she breathed a deep breath and ran her fingers along his shoulders.

"You know that I won't allow that," he smiled before chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Do you promise?" Hermione's voice was a quiver against his neck.

"Most certainly," Remus confirmed.

Hermione pulled back from his frame and stared at his face. "How can we do that? Knowing too much of the future changes it, and then nothing is clear."

One side of Remus's lips tugged upward as his thumb crested her cheekbone. "The future isn't written yet. Your appearance is a clear declaration of that."

She rocked her head while inhaling. "You're correct."

Before she climbed from his grasp, Remus took her palm to his lips and closed his eyes. "Your mission is to hold true to who you are, Hermione."

Color rose to her cheeks as she halted all movement. The heat from a simple action as kissing her palm was potent. He was married in her time; this was just kindness shared between two people. However, her gut had churned a different tune as his electric eyes reached her face again.

He released her hand just as the backdoor opened. Severus had poked his long nose from the gap and glared at the pair. Yes, it looked indeed indecent with the witch in the lap of the werewolf. It wasn't so much of a mess as it was perceived, was it?

"Severus," Hermione finally found her voice.

He twitched his nose. "I brought dinner, and Albus is here. Come inside," Snape ordered.

Hermione hopped off Remus's lap and followed the disappearing Potion Master. The clattering of plates and glasses was summoned from the kitchen. Hermione paced into the room to see Severus sorting the food and Albus Dumbledore standing with him.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Granger," Dumbledore nodded.

"Good evening, Sir," Hermione hummed.

Dumbledore caressed his long grey beard over his purple robes and smiled. "You are looking far less disheveled than previously. You must take to the country air as well as I do."

"Or her rather friendly host," Severus grumbled as he lifted the pates with a flick of his wand.

Hermione's cheeks couldn't grow any hotter it seemed. "Don't be so rude," she huffed.

"I'd like to believe that kindness is the key to love and understanding, Severus," Remus' voice announced from behind her.

Clearly, she was wrong. Her usual cool complexion now reflected a plum. "Kindness is vital," Hermione sighed.

Dumbledore agreed as he walked around the island. "Miss Granger, how are you enjoying this time? Displacement can feel erratic and unmanageable at times."

She followed the wizened Headmaster into the dining room and breathed. "It's difficult at times. I feel the more we discover, the more we might change things that shouldn't be."

"Time, an unusual thing. Wizards have dedicated many lives to the study of such. However, no matter what we do, we cannot seem to change the path we have decided for ourselves," Albus murmured as he sat down.

"And what of my past? Will that reflect anything we change or mustn't in the present?" Hermione questioned as she settled at the head of the small table.

Remus sat across from her as he poured a glass of wine. "How about the proposition that time cannot be changed. You were meant to come to this time to set the course of this timeline's events?" he asked.

Dumbledore shifted and nodded. "Mr. Lupin, as usual, you offer a stellar opposition."

"What would be the point?" Hermione huffed.

Severus swooped into the room and sat down in a dramatic bellowing of robes. "To correct wrongs that offended you previously."

"What wrongs? How can I know if my memories are so jumbled?" Hermione asked before lifting her silverware. "Thank you for cooking, Severus."

"Of course," Snape grunted.

Albus pulled out his knotted wand and flicked it. Soon a book traveled into the room, and he flipped it open and glanced through his glasses down at it. "You revealed several wrongs in your writing. Severus has told me that he was concerned about revealing the nature of your letters, but I have to disagree kindly. They might assist you in some of your memories so you can explain to us what they mean."

Hermione's eyes grew as Dumbledore shifted the atlas to her view. "A map?"

Dumbledore touched the book with his wand, and the maps faded into her handwriting. Hermione chewed her bite and pulled the book closer. It was opened to a letter, and her eyebrows knitted.

_Severus Snape,_

_I know that we had never found the proper footing and that my intelligence annoyed you to no end. However, I always respected you as an instructor, and your lessons, though harsh and unforgiving at times, gave me the insight I needed._

_Everyone on this planet has a different way to love. Even as your coarse nature scraped and clawed at others, it wasn't always out of personal loathing. No, it was the dysfunction of a man who had to give his everything to repent the wrongs of the past—giving pieces of yourself away for the greater good. Alone._

_I would have never wished that for you, Severus. You mattered. Your struggle mattered. Even your blind faith in Dumbledore. It all created the wall that Harry was protected by as he became the Hero we all needed. We would have never destroyed the locket, and we would have never defeated Voldemort._

_A broken heart mends if only allowed to do so. You were never given a chance to mend your self-inflicted wounds brought on by a childhood that was cruel and unforgiving. Horace spoke of it with sad regard in my final year at Hogwarts when I asked. If I hadn't found out, I would have never truly understood what it means to be selfless without recognition._

_Thank you, Severus, for always being the faceless guardian. Without you, we would have been lost. Know that you are loved after your death. The respect deserved of a man who never asked for it in life._

Hermione's eyes were large and glassy as she glanced at the Potion Master. "This," she whispered.

Severus breathed and thinned his lips. "There are quite a few."

"The reason," Dumbledore said, drawing her attention. "That these were vital to sift through before showing you is that they contained details of the people you had written to, after their death."

Hermione flipped the pages. Fred Weasley. Albus Dumbledore. Lavender Brown. Colin Creevy. Nymphadora Tonks. Remus Lupin… so many. She traced the words with tear blotches filling the spaces. This was a dedication to the world altered by their absence. It was terrible.

"This is horrible," Hermione breathed while fighting tears.

"Yes, it is," Remus said. "But it hasn't happened."

"Very true, Mr. Lupin. We are just under a decade away from such," Albus agreed.

Hermione licked her lips and swiped at her eyes. "So, what is our next task? You have brought this to my attention, so now what do we do?"

Albus glanced over at Remus, who grimaced. "Well, Hermione, there's been an urgency for my participation in a task."

Hermione scowled and shut the atlas. "What do you mean? What do you need to do?"

"I have requested Remus's assistance with an errand," Dumbledore explained.

"You have to leave?"

Severus turned after chewing a bite and arched an eyebrow. "Are you concerned about being alone?"

"No, I, it's," Hermione stopped and nodded. "Yes."

"I'm positive Severus does not mind keeping you company while Remus is away," Albus offered with a nod.

Hermione sensed the background noise of a plan while this conversation was being peeled apart. This was precisely what Dumbledore wanted. For what particular reason, she wasn't positive, but it was clear. The book, though an essential piece to what she had been through, was a diversion.

"What do you need to do, Remus? Obviously, you don't want my participation in this, but the sudden urgency came from a memory of mine?"

"I told you she was too clever," Severus mused while glancing over at Albus.

Dumbledore rocked his head and hummed. "You usually are correct in your evaluations, Severus. Remus requires finding details of a location for someone, and we would like to remove you from the search."

"To not alert anyone else of my existence," Hermione finished.

"Correct," Remus sighed.

Hermione sat straighter and crossed her leg over the other. "Fine, but I don't want things hidden from me any longer. I don't have control over much in this time, but I do over the knowledge of what the plan is."

Dumbledore smirked and ran a hand over his beard. "That's very fair, Hermione."

"What is the plan?" Hermione reiterated.

"The first task is to find a few people associated with the items that Severus had listed in seeing in your memories. This will not be a simple task and will require some ingenuity," Albus explained.

"Also, you want him to go through some more of my memories," Hermione added with a nod.

"I don't agree with that," Remus huffed.

"Neither do I," Severus agreed.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at them. "We have to."

Albus was grinning as he bent to the witch. "I believe they think you're quite fragile," he whispered loudly.

She smiled and shrugged. "I haven't died yet, and technically each of you has from my memories."

Remus bristled, and Severus glared. "That isn't the point, Hermione," Snape grumbled.

Dumbledore patted Hermione's arm and resumed his relaxed posture. "You are as strong as your companions."

Hermione beamed and agreed. "Yes, Sir. I have always found courage when needed."

Severus exhaled and glanced at Remus. "Well?"

"I have nothing. He knew she would play her hand as we have," Remus sighed.

"Then it's agreed. I will stay with Severus, and he will help me dig through my memories. When you return, I'll come help for the full moon," Hermione said as she picked up her silverware.

"Fine," Remus sighed.

"Fine? No, I hadn't agreed to participate in this," Severus hissed and turned to the witch. "It isn't a pursuable objective when your memories are so potent."

Hermione reached over and took his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Snape blinked, and his pale cheeks darkened. "Usually, I refrain from trusting anyone."

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione huffed.

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Then let's eat dinner, enjoy the company, and we'll get our plans in working order tomorrow. I need you both, don't you understand that yet?"

Severus released her fingers as Albus hummed. "It is remarkably unique that someone from the future is so akin to those in the past," Dumbledore smiled.

"It is, and I happen to enjoy Hermione's company immensely," Remus said before reaching for his wine.

The evening melted into a pleasant company, and Hermione noted three things. The first was that Albus Dumbledore had a large plan at work beyond just solving her lack of memories. He was calculating and warm, but she could see the cogs in his mind working as they conversed.

The second, Hermione knew she was going to miss Remus and the company he provided. He brought her this ease, even with the urgency and displacement that comes from a different time. He was familiar, wonderfully intelligent, and kind.

The last, and this was a large item of consideration. Without Severus or Remus, she wouldn't feel as comfortable with this journey to right the wrongs of her past. No, she needed the stern Potion Master for the wrangling of priorities and the werewolf for balance. Without them, she would be utterly lost.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione woke up in a dim room that held a musty texture of history. Visiting Spinner's End was far different than sleeping in it, she had discovered. The floorboards creaked, and the sound of Severus flipping pages of a book down the hall could be heard. It all seemed welcoming instead of a deterrent. The brisque Potion Master was polite even as he grew annoyed at her questions about the history of the house.

When she climbed from the blankets, she maneuvered to the wardrobe to seek the robe he said was there. Hermione's jaw grew slack at the clothing within. Beautiful dresses and shirts with similar tastes to the clothing he had brought prior. Had Minerva sent more, or was it him the entire time?

Snagging the robe and breathing in the pleasant surprise, Hermione wrapped the green covering around her before descending to the first floor. Now, that was a place Severus had put diligent work into as overflowing bookshelves surrounded the sitting room; how she loved this room! The cove of knowledge and worlds in ink.

The smells crept from the kitchen and into the room while the shuffling on the tile announced Severus' presence. Hermione tip-toed to the opening to see Severus hard at work at the stove. She leaned on the door jam as the wizard in a loose white shirt reached for a glass on the counter and drained it.

Severus' movements were fluid and never listless. Hermione quite liked that even he held a purpose in menial tasks. His posture was relaxed, but his actions deliberate. It begged the question of what his mind was so busy with that he was silent.

Hermione tore her gaze from him to examine the kitchen. It held little intrigue aside from the vase in the window with a single white lily in the morning light. Had he loved her as much as she could recall?

"More so, but not deemed for the reason you're equating," Severus hummed.

Hermione jumped as her cheeks darkened. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Snape didn't move from his task to acknowledge her presence. "I was only giving you clarity about the lily. We will have to apply a bit of Occlumency to our evenings."

Hermione huffed and stepped into the kitchen. "Do you have to attempt to read my mind before tea?"

Severus glanced over with the sliver of a smile playing on his lips. "Yes."

"Then explain the significance of the lily," Hermione declared while her fingers reached for a teacup.

Snape removed the pan from the stove and busied himself with fetching the plates. "Lily Evans was the only friend I ever valued and loved. It wasn't the schoolboy crush that Lupin likely referenced."

"He said no such thing," Hermione responded while sitting at the table.

Severus grunted. "Well, she was the only decent thing about my childhood, and I valued her with the highest regard."

"What happened? You are guilty of her death, but something else had to have happened," Hermione voiced before dressing her tea.

Severus busied himself with setting the table in silence. It was as if he didn't hear her question, but seemed to be hard at work in thought. Well, until he sat down across from her at the small table and nodded.

"I had wronged her out of jealousy and pain. Calling her a name I could and will never be able to take back. It was a moment in time that set the course of my guilt."

Hermione licked her lips after sipping her tea. "Do you feel your repentance for her son carried through to your death?"

Severus tilted his head as his eyebrows flattened. "Quite possibly. You have proposed that love works far differently for the subject and source. Do you feel as if your love is unregistered to those you give it to willingly?"

The witch arched an eyebrow as she sat back. "That's quite an in-depth question for seven in the morning, Severus."

"It is," he agreed.

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced at the window. It was as if the question peered into moments hazy from their loss. What does it mean to hand out love without condition to those deserving and it going blindly against the waves? What did her life build to be beyond just the small holes of clarity in the murky sky of her past?

"I'm not positive. I know with certainty that Harry loved me. I also know that my appearance in this time was a manifestation of something missing, but the more I stare at the jumbled answer, the more it escapes me."

Severus' lips twitched as he dressed his tea. "You're almost there."

"How so?" Hermione asked as she gazed over at the Potion Master.

"You are investigating what would have caused magic to manifest this event. That is always close to the answer needed to bring clarity to an event of an unknown source."

"So, instead of searching for an answer on the war, you believe I should look to the memories of love and lost love?" Hermione questioned as she tilted her head.

"Precisely. We are emotional beings, Hermione. Even the logical and sound individuals who are hardened by the doubts and cynicism of the world. What we do isn't who we are; it is what drove us to do such actions that are the true answers."

Her lips stretched as she leaned toward the table. "Are you claiming to be an emotional being, Severus?"

"I would be a creature such as the Dark Lord if I wasn't," he added before lifting his fork to his mouth.

Hermione beamed and rocked her head before picking up her fork. "You aren't loud about it, but you have your sentiments."

Severus snorted. "If you believe so."

"I remember this one moment," Hermione sighed as she looked to the window with morning pouring through. "I was out in the garden at the Burrow and gazed out at the brightened land. It had to have been summer because the fragrance of the wildflowers swept through the area.

"The noise of the house behind me, I could hear the singing of the world around me, and then someone took my hand. Fred smirked as he drew my attention and nodded to the large tree off in the distance. It was as if he was telling me that the world was built off connections. We didn't say a word, just acknowledged the moment for what it was."

"You have plenty of conviction in a single memory than most do in several," Severus hummed.

She glanced back at him to see his cheeks had pinked in the slightest. "Thank you, Severus."

"You asked about the significance of the lily. It is true, Lily Evans is an attachment of mine, and her death was my fault. Those types of scars are reflected in a soul. I had wrong the purest witch I had known and ruined my purity in the process. Lily held the best portions of myself, and the possibility that I could attempt to tend to her child from afar would have to be enough. It is a promise," Severus explained.

Hermione rocked her head and examined the stoic Potion Master. Severus had just expressed a secret and was scrutinizing how she would take such a revelation. It was clear that this was the first time he had trusted anyone since. What was the meaning behind such?

"A promise to never forget," Hermione said.

Severus nodded. "We can never take back injuries of the past, but we can promise to exceed the standards of our misguidance. You will never be able to take back the feelings that are reflected in the moment of your appearance, but if you identify the need, you will make a similar pledge to yourself. Never forget the moments when we splinter pieces of our soul to exact a mistake."

Hermione reached out and took Severus's hand. "You'll help me?"

Snape's eyes honed in on her features, and his elegant fingers touched her palm and wrist. "Yes, I will."

"Will you let me help you?" Hermione whispered.

"With?"

"With learning to let it go," Hermione sighed.

Severus scowled and gripped her wrist with a thumb and index finger. "You can't heal the scars of a gnarled heart."

"I could if you let me," Hermione murmured.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he lifted her arm, letting the robe hang to her elbow. Her scar glared in between them. Hermione's breath hitched in her chest, and she ran her tongue on her molars. It was the silence that said more than the words had. Snape stood from the chair and urged the witch to stand. He tugged her along into the sitting room, where he placed her into the armchair.

"Breakfast?" Hermione breathed.

Severus shook a finger and walked to the shelf closest to her. He yanked and pulled at things just out of Hermione's view. It was erratic and a different thrum of the Potion Master, one that Hermione had never seen and knew she never had before.

A small book landed on the table next to her, and he glared while ducking down. "This is me. The distorted version of a man."

Hermione reached for the book under his sharp gaze. The writing was impeccable, but the subject was dark. It was a detailed account of his perception of the Death Eaters and his participation. Hermione couldn't bear the intricacy of his description.

She put the book down and cringed. "Quite detailed."

He was closer, in her face. Severus sneered with his teeth showing. "Yes, quite. As we know, wars are disgusting creatures of their own."

"Do you think that one's past dictates who you are now?" Hermione questioned as his hands stretched along the arms of the chair.

"Do you believe that the cruelties I've created won't come back to haunt me?" Snape hissed as his form came closer.

"Why the hostility when I offered help?" Hermione asked as she fought back a swallow of nerves.

Severus reached up to her neck and caressed it with intensity. "You can't help me," he huffed.

"I could if you let me," Hermione breathed as she eyed the faded mark on his forearm.

Should she be reaching for her wand as the potent Potion Master took her neck in his large hand? No, he was making a point. A simple gesture as to how much command he held over distance with those around him. It was apparent when he ducked closer, and their eyes linked—darkened orbs of analysis and observation. Severus Snape was challenging her.

"How could you mend stitches of ragged robes when the tattered cloth is withered and fragile? You insolent girl. You know nothing of true destruction," He mouthed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "With careful hands," she whispered.

Severus' fingers had knitted in her curls while thinning his lips. "Why do you trust me?"

"Because if you were going to hurt me, Severus, you would have done so. Your past isn't coming back to haunt you," Hermione murmured as she chanced, reaching up and touching his cheek.

The scars were in view of both. Vile memories of hate and lost innocence. Self-induced in one form or another. One created from fear and the other from selflessness. Two sides of a spectrum that the war had taken. Both enough to cringe and shy from, but neither of them did. No, this was the time to bear a witness to the trespasses of the past and future.

"You have been wounded by my old beliefs, and so was Lily Evans," He remarked while his thumb glided to her chin.

"Then let's break the chain, but I cannot do so alone," Hermione replied as her other hand reached for the faded Dark Mark.

Just like that, Severus pulled from the witch and stood. "Breakfast is waiting," he announced before gliding off toward the kitchen.

Hermione panted in silence as she cupped her neck. The moment, though grim and burdensome, held such intensity. A connection beyond words, time, or feeling. Her face ducked around the chair to observe Severus touching the lily before disappearing from her view. There was decency in him, even if the self-inflicted scars of life still held him captive.

How was she going to peel away his scar tissue with the care necessary to save him too? Only time would grant her the kindness of clarity. Possibly?


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark, aside from the average glow of the tent. The air looked heavy as the mist rolled around them, creating a foreboding sense in the forest. Hermione was balled on the ground with her face to her knees as she sobbed. Silent shaking of turmoil and sadness that likely would have been loud wailing if not stifled. The locket in her hand was only evident after she sat up and gazed at the stars.

"Please? Please help us? Anyone," she whispered as her tears were outlined in the moonlight. "We need help."

The stars? Was that what had consumed her focal point? Sirius was bright even under the misty cover. That was what she was focused on, and it clear that her pleas were more than hopeless sobs. The bundled mess on the dirt was begging for salvation from something higher than herself.

"Hermione, come in here, it's getting cold," Harry called out.

Hermione scrambled to wipe her face and breathed while rolling her neck. Almost instantaneously, the witch plastered on a small smile and climbed from the ground. Her form disappeared into the tent, and the memory faded.

A room with a tapestry and candles glowing grew clear with the new memory. It held a tint of warmth and calm as Hermione was on the sofa reading. This place held a film of sadness, but in this memory, there was a texture of safety that none of the others had.

A deep humming grew loud as someone passed the doorway. Sirius Black poked his head in and smiled before disappearing. Hermione hadn't noticed at first, but when Remus and Sirius walked into the space, she set her book down.

"Now, what are you doing by yourself, clever girl?" Sirius smiled.

"Welcome back, Professor. Hello, Sirius," Hermione said before lifting her book and exhaled. "I was just doing some light reading. Is Molly looking for me?"

Remus smirked and shook his head before digging in his vest. "Seems Sirius forgot to explain to me that we were sharing gifts this year. We have already given Ron and Harry their presents. A small trinket from my trip," he announced and handed her the box with a bow.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you get the most clever witch at Hogwarts?"

"Something not school approved," Remus grumbled before smiling.

Hermione beamed and opened the box before pulling out a shrunken book. "What is it?" she questioned.

Sirius pushed down Remus's arm before flicking his wand at it, causing the book to grow. "Moony is devious, isn't he? It's a book meant for undetectable ink. You won't find it unless you're looking for it."

It was an atlas. _The atlas._ Hermione chewed her lips and scowled. "Professor, I can't accept this."

"You can and will, Hermione. It may prove useful for your task with a certain club," Remus nodded before ducking down and patting her shoulder. "Never disregard the usefulness of something trivial. It is usually the easiest spells perfected that solve the largest conflict."

Hermione rocked her head. "Yes, of course. Thank you both. I do have your gifts under the tree."

Sirius leaned over as Remus stood and pressed his knuckles to her chin with a wink. "We'll get them. You just keep reading."

The memory faded once again into a familiar space. The dungeons at Hogwarts were in full display as Hermione crossed the room, books in hand. She was older in this memory. Likely closer to her age now than in the last memory. However, she held uncertainty in her posture while approaching the short Potion Master.

"Professor," Hermione hummed.

Slughorn pivoted and beamed. "Miss Granger, how has your N.E.W.T.s been?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. However, my appearance in your free time before dinner isn't due to a question on potions," Hermione hummed.

Horace nodded and wobbled around the table. "Well, what is it that ails you, Miss Granger? If it is about the club meeting next week, I assure you, it will be casual dress as you and your peers have requested."

Hermione breathed and shook her head. "No, Sir. It's about Severus Snape."

His bushy eyebrows shot to his absent hairline. "My dear girl, what about Severus Snape? Did you come across another book of his?"

She shook her head and shifted her pose. "Can you tell me why he was drawn to the dark arts? Anything to give me an understanding of why someone who had the potential for such good held such darkness? I've been attempting to find out more about him, but there is little on his life before teaching."

Horace exhaled and waved her along before they reached the office behind the classroom. The stout man took the kettle from the fire and began to prep a teapot. "It is a long story, one of which I know little, but I do have some insight as to who he was at school. The boy, after all, was in my house."

Hermione set her books on her lap and breathed while perching in the chair. "He loved and protected those he did. However, he was cruel. It's difficult to get through, especially since I cannot relate."

"Ah, yes, cruel, and a bit stubborn. You see, Severus, when he was but a boy, was brilliant from the start. I knew of his potential despite his upbringing. The shabbily dressed boy often kept to himself and worked on things beyond his year. His muggle father was heavily against him going to Hogwarts, and his mother was a very astute and calculated witch. From what I gather, it was difficult at home, and often he would prefer to stay over holiday. The measure of that cauldron brought a difficult understanding for him. Slytherins are and always will be misunderstood beings."

Hermione exhaled and scrunched her brow. "That doesn't excuse the cruelty, Sir."

"No, my dear girl, it does not, which is why Severus never recovered from his misdeeds. Abuse in place of abuse, only fosters anger."

"And if we surmount that concept, then he would gravitate toward someone who could elevate his standing and crawl from such," Hermione declared.

Horace knitted his fingers together and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, very clever, Miss Granger. Had he known his choices would ruin the lives of many, a few he cared for, it likely would have prevented far more pain than his repentance later."

Hermione hummed as she stared at the fire. "It's a shame that life is cruel even to those that passed on from this world. He will never be able to take his life within his hands to rectify such a travesty of ignorance."

"A true shame. Now, how about a spot of tea before you head off to dinner? You look to be in a dark mood. No wonder, the lives we've lost are greater and more pressing the longer they've been gone."

She rocked her head and breathed. "Yes, tea sounds lovely."

The memory altered and whipped around in a tremor of color. This room that settled in the vision was a decent library with different muggle items on display. In fact, this was an average room that felt homely and delightful. Hermione was settled on the green carpet as she rocked a baby and hummed. Her legs were a makeshift brace for her arms that cradled the child.

Hermione had to have been around the same age as the last memory. Even as the quiet sadness that crept on her face, she held the worn textures of survival. Dark circles that danced under her eyes and a slender frame. It was clear this was well after the war, but the signs of aftermath still stretched over her like a dark blanket.

"I don't know what to do, Teddy," she whispered to the teal-haired baby who was napping. "It's so difficult to move on and expect life to hold grandeur after all we've lost."

An older witch crept into the room with a tea tray and scowled down at the young woman. Hermione hadn't noticed her appearance. This woman had a similar texture to the witch that tortured her, but with delicate features. They could have been sisters. What was her name again?

"What do I tell you when you're older, and you ask me about how your mother and father died? I can hardly surmount the energy to conceive the notion now. Born in the soil of devastation. How could you not wonder why you had to suffer more before you knew what suffering was," Hermione whimpered before pressing her lips to his forehead.

Her tears missed his face and landed on the knitted blanket he was wrapped inside. The young witch breathed and nuzzled the child's head. "So tender and sweet. You're the best part of this world, Teddy Lupin. I promise I won't ever let you suffer more pain than life has in store for us. You're the beauty of it."

"My darling, are you alright?" The older witch finally asked.

Hermione breathed and twitched her nose. "Yes, just having a moment is all, Drom."

Andromeda. That's right. Andromeda Tonks set down the tray and wandered around the witch before reaching out for the baby. "Don't you worry, dearest. I have just the ticket for a sour moment. Tea and fresh biscuits."

Hermione wiped her eyes and climbed from the floor. "I know I was just thinking. What if the world was different? Would we truly have to mourn as many if things were changed?"

Andromeda's eyes narrowed as she sat down in the armchair. "That's a fickle question with little to answer. The past is written. We cannot go back and wish it to alter because of our pain."

"I know," Hermione exhaled and cleared her throat. "When I go back, I'll be finished with Hogwarts in a few short months. Then what?"

"Then you will decide what your next adventure is. You had done so when helping with the Horcruxes. You had done so at the battle, and you will do so when the declaration of your final year is at a close. Whatever you decide, you will succeed, that is for certain," Andromeda smiled and caressed Teddy's cheek.

Hermione prepped a teacup and glanced down at the contents. Her face announced her thoughts; what if?

The memory altered to darkness. Darkness and then blurry forms appeared as Hermione gazed at the shimmering light near her. The memory had a vision of haze and distortion, likely due to Hermione's incapacitation previously. Hermione was the only person clear, and then it stretched from her as her eyes flickered to life. Neville was being tended to by Nymphadora, and a form ducked next to her.

"You need to get up so we can get you assistance," Remus's voice murmured.

Her eyes had cleared, and the memory became solid. "Professor, where are we? Where's Harry?" She croaked as Remus sat her up.

"He's with Dumbledore," Remus puffed and bowed his head. "Let's get you back to Hogwarts. It's going to take a bit to get you mended, and you're still in shock."

"What happened?" Hermione questioned through gritted teeth. The pain thrummed through the memory in pulsing color. Hermione touched her side and white shot through the scene as a whimpered groan left her mouth.

"Hermione," Remus sighed and caressed her hair. "I promise we'll get you fixed up, but we need to go."

"What happened, Remus?" Hermione murmured as she met his gaze.

"Sirius, he's," Neville mumbled and looked away.

"He's what?" she groaned and looked over at the injured young wizard.

Neville grimaced and rubbed his arm. "He's gone," he murmured.

Hermione gazed at Remus, whose expression was crestfallen and sour. "He can't be," she whispered.

He plucked the witch off the ground and thinned his lips. "It's true. I need you to get better so you can take care of Harry, alright?"

Hermione winced and nodded. "I promise."

"That's our brightest witch," he declared while carrying her toward the exit.

Hermione glanced back to the Death Chamber and scowled. It was silent and sullen. The weight of Sirius's death and her promise followed her from the room.

With another whirl and jerk, the vision cleared to the bridge at Hogwarts. It was tattered and damaged with smoke billowing from below them. It was clear that a massive battle had taken place by the appearance scars on the scenery. Hogwarts, once a place of safety, showed clearly that it was the heart of the end.

Harry was with Hermione as they stood in the quiet of the morning light. Both seemed bruised, battered, and exhausted. Neither of them spoke as they glanced out at the lake, away from the ruined castle next to them. They were a distance away, but standing still at the same moment.

"Where's Ron?" Harry sighed.

Hermione shuffled and swallowed. "Supporting his mother. Fred's," she stopped when Harry nodded.

"I know, it's going to be tough," Harry murmured.

Hermione leaned against him and chewed on her lower lip. "Harry, it's over," she whispered.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

He set down the knotted wand in his hand and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Remus is gone too," Hermione whimpered. "They're all gone. How could this happen?"

"I saw. The last marauder," he said and rubbed his chin against her. "To be honest, Hermione, I'm not sure. I don't think anyone is."

She hugged him tightly and pressed tears from her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. How are we going to pick up the pieces now?"

Harry smiled and kissed her hair. "One minute at a time, Hermione. It seems our friend came to find the same answers."

Hermione turned and saw Ron crossing the bridge. "Fancy seeing you two here," Ron snorted with a half-smile.

"How's your mum?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged as he approached. "Shocked and grief-ridden. I promised her I wouldn't be gone long."

Ron strolled over and took Hermione under his arm before shrugging at Harry. The shaggy-haired wizard patted Ron's shoulder and nodded before breathing. He pivoted back to the wall and touched the wand. "I suppose I best get on with it."

Hermione gestured to the wand. "What are you going to do with it? That's a bit of power for one wizard."

Harry hummed and took the wand in his hand. "I know just where to put it. You want to come?"

Hermione and Ron both nodded in unison before they followed him. It was a moment of understanding they all had as they trekked to the tomb and paid their respects to the fallen Head Master. The land was weeping after such destruction, but the scenery around the tomb held peace.

"No one should hold something so powerful, so it belongs with the most powerful wizard we knew," Harry finally spoke before repairing his wand.

"As long as no one else tries for it, right?" Ron smiled and nudged Hermione.

The witch smiled and rolled her eyes. "You have to disarm the owner. You cannot disarm the dead," she clarified with a smirk.

"Right," Harry laughed and waved his wand to reseal the tomb.

"Now what?" Ron huffed.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "I have a feeling that's going to be a question for a long while, mate. Let's head in for some breakfast and take care of the living."

Hermione crossed her arms and nodded. "Just give me a moment."

Harry and Ron both scowled but said nothing as they walked ahead. Hermione turned to the tomb and took out her wand, waving it elaborately. Several stone birds melted from the lid and perched with their mouths open, and wings flared. Stone Phoenixes.

"No one needs to disturb this tomb. For as long as they appear to come with love, they may share their hearts with his timeless lessons," She whispered.

The birds let out screeching agreement before their eyes produced rubies in their sockets. The witch rocked her head and pivoted, leaving Dumbledore to rest in peace under watchful eyes finally.

It all melted, and the sitting room reappeared. Hermione gasped and ducked her head, breaking their eye contact. Sweat was beading down her flesh as her shirt stuck to her skin. How long had they been delving into her mind? Her eyes caressed the clock on the mantle to see they had been at this for two hours.

The smells of their dinner filled the air still. Real. They were in Spinner's End, and those were memories. Extremely vivid and emotionally draining, but that was all past. Or future. Or what? Hermione touched her cheek as the realism of her current life rolled back into clarity.

"Water," she puffed.

Severus, who was sweating similarly, handed her a glass before retrieving his own and gulping it down. They sat there and caught their breath while digesting the memories.

"You were hunting," Severus breathed and paused to inhale. "Horcruxes."

Hermione set down her empty glass and huffed. "Yes, it would seem."

"You did not take the end well," Severus mumbled as he slumped in his chair.

"No, I suppose not," she agreed.

Severus glanced at the flickering fire and crossed his legs. "You valued Lupin's lessons and guidance. It's reflected in your memories."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione questioned as she blotted her brow with her sleeve.

"Just making observations. It seems you were sussing out the character of those you lost," Severus responded as he rolled his neck.

Hermione climbed from her chair and moved toward the exit. It was abrupt and challenging, but Severus caught the disgust on her expression.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked as he stood up.

"To the loo," Hermione murmured and disappeared from the sitting room.

The Potion Master twitched his nose before erecting himself and following behind. The witch was up the staircase just as Snape went in pursuit. His expression was tight as he noted the witch disappear in her room instead. He inhaled as his eyebrows knitted and scrubbed his face.

Severus halted at the door to hear her stifling sobs. "Hermione," he murmured while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Go away, Severus," she hissed through the barrier.

"Hermione, please don't hide. I know these memories are difficult."

"I don't need you to analyze me. I just need to be left alone," Hermione snapped.

Severus pressed his fingers to the door and exhaled. "Hermione, please let me help you. It's a distortion of reality when your memories are that potent. If you let me assist you, we can get through this together."

The door opened a fraction, and she stared up at him. "How?"

"By bringing you back when you've gone too far," he whispered.

Hermione let Severus press open the barrier, and she launched herself at him, her sobs filling the space. Snape's fingers laced through her curls as she held him close. He smelt of earthy herbs and this undefinable fresh scent—the calming experience of his arms around her, keeping the world away from her.

"You have a beautiful mind," Severus said.

"Severus, why can't they be easier?" Hermione whimpered.

"Because this is the journey, Hermione," He declared.

Hermione glanced upward, and his lips found her forehead. The turbulent textures of the last day had been intricate and warring. Severus was this layered soldier, and Hermione knew then that he would always be there.

"I apologize that your past was so difficult. No one deserves to fight as long and hard as you have," Severus murmured as he stroked her hair.

"Severus, can we just curl up on the sofa and read?" Hermione asked.

"What if I counter you?" Severus replied.

Hermione pulled away to meet his gaze. Snape held a calm and gentle expression, which wasn't his usual features. No, this was tender and ultimately a new road map of who he was. Had this been what Severus Snape was under all the shields?

"What is your counter?" Hermione whispered as her eyes grew in the slightest.

Severus reached out and cupped her cheek. "You let me run you a bath, and I show you something special to me."

Hermione's breath was stuck in her throat as she nodded. Her lips peeled apart as Snape bent closer. "What is it?" Hermione mouthed as her cheeks warmed.

Severus' lips caressed her cheek as his fingers stroked the other. It was this subtle action that literally took her breath away. "A piece of myself considering you're sharing yourself with me."

Hermione swallowed and tilted her face touching her lips to his mouth. Had she expected for flames to burst in her chest at the contact? No, absolutely not. However, as he grunted and took ownership of the action, Hermione curled her arms around his shoulders and sighed. The stiff and abrasive Potion Master was excellent at calculations, and it showed with the delightful control of the kiss.

When they parted, Hermione touched his face and licked her lips. "Can we just stay like this tonight?"

"Always," Severus murmured and kissed her again.

The night held a calm protective blanket, and for the first time in 1989, Hermione felt enthusiastic about what was to come. Hopefully, it would only get easier. That was the final thought she had while snuggled against the form of Severus Snape on the sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus straightened his coat and grimaced at the rain pouring around him, dripping down his hat. It was a dim morning in the countryside, and he was miserable from his mission. Not that delivering such services was taxing, no. It was the lack of her that caused a chill to eat at his bones.

Arriving at the squeaking sign above the tavern, Remus groaned and walked inside. It had this rundown feeling with peeling paint and rickety-looking stools. Ghosts would have more pleasure drinking in the 'Squealing Sow' than human beings. The place was nearly empty, aside from a stubby man wiping down the counter. He bobbed his head once at Remus, who was taking off his coat.

"Goodday, Lupin," he grumbled.

"Goodday, Marston," Remus responded before tossing his jacket over his arm.

The werewolf straightened his new navy jumper and wandered toward the back of the pub. There was a door that read 'out of order,' but didn't mind the warning and stepped inside, revealing a whole new area to the tavern. This was a busier place with tons of Irish wizards laughing and playing cards.

The decor of this side of the tavern was bright with greens, maroons, and yellows circling the room in large elaborate tapestries. The smell of the room was warm buttered rum and corned beef. Remus shuffled through the crowd and found his way to the stiff witch sipping a wine glass as she stared at him down her nose.

"Remus," Minerva smiled.

He breathed and sat down with a smile. "Good afternoon, Minerva. How has your family been?"

"Oh, decent. My niece's wedding was elegant. Would you like a drink while we wait for Severus's arrival?" She questioned.

Remus exhaled and waved a finger, causing a small house elf to pop up. "Just an ale, please," he murmured.

"Right away," the house elf's squeaky voice declared.

"I do wonder what Severus told the witch to be able to find time to be free. He has mentioned her attachment over the last five days," Minerva remarked.

Remus's face skewed as he exhaled and rolled his neck. "I'm positive she'd be understanding enough to let him run an errand."

Minerva arched an eyebrow and hummed. "Remus, I do have to question your interest in the girl."

"And why would you do that?" He asked with thinned lips.

"Because, it is a curiosity of mine," McGonagall answered.

The werewolf watched as the small house-elf popped in, leaving his drink. When he took the metal mug in his hand, he hummed. "I find her most agreeable. Is that a flaw?"

"No, absolutely not. I quite like that the two most miserable men I know have found companionship in a girl from then," Minerva replied with a nod.

A bellow of cloth and soon the chair across from Minerva was filled. "Good afternoon," Severus announced.

"Ah, Severus, I'm pleased you made it here on time," Minerva said.

Severus glanced over at Remus and sneered. "Nice hat."

Remus examined the Potion Master and noted his scarf. "Same could be said about your rather Gryffindor scarf."

"I lost a flutter," Severus grumbled before turning from the werewolf.

"Severus, you asked us here, now tell me what's wrong," Minerva hummed before sipping her wine.

Snape gestured for a house-elf and ordered before he settled in his chair. "I have come across a vital piece of information. The witch was offered a position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor her final year at Hogwarts."

"Fairly interesting," Remus hummed. "Why is that so vital?"

"I believe if we were to apply that currently, she could do so," Severus said.

"How did Albus take such news?" Minerva questioned.

Severus twitched his nose. "He told me I wasn't allowed to mention such unless Lupin was in agreement."

"Which I am not," Remus growled. "She doesn't need to go working around children she had known from her past. What will that do for her?"

"It will give her grounding. It will make her independent!" Severus hissed.

"I still don't agree," Remus snapped.

"Merlin, you both. Calm down," Minerva grumbled.

"Do you not understand how extraordinary this witch is, you bloody mutt?" Severus grumbled.

"Severus, enough," Minerva raised her voice. "Now, we are going to talk about this calmly. No name-calling, Severus. We aren't children," she scolded.

"I don't agree for her mental state," Remus said.

"You mean you don't agree because you want her there with you. You can't lie about that, Lupin, I've seen the way you look at her," Severus hissed.

"That isn't true," Remus groaned after sipping his ale.

"It is," Severus huffed before gulping from his own glass.

Minerva scowled at both of them and crossed her arms. "Have you both been like this for the last few weeks?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "He's rather jealous of her affections."

"That's false," Severus moaned.

There was a shift, and soon the seat next to Minerva was filled. Albus Dumbledore was staring at the pair through his spectacles. It was a stoic expression as he examined the two men. "I apologize for my tardy appearance. Have we come to a decision?"

"Albus, I said I would handle it," Severus said through his teeth.

"Oh, I'm positive you could, Severus. I had no doubts. Alas, I have a peculiar weakness for their buttered rum cakes."

Remus smiled and raised his glass to Albus. "To sweets."

"Remus, I do have to ask," Dumbledore murmured after giving his order to a house elf. "How has your task been?"

"Taxing and a bit arduous," Remus responded. "However, I believe a little more delving will give us an answer."

"Very good," Albus hummed. "And how about my offer?"

"I still don't see how I could be of any help," Remus said before sipping his cup.

"Well, we could end up salvaging several frayed ends at once," Dumbledore murmured and glanced at Minerva. "We do have an Ancient Runes position that is in need of filing."

Severus' brows sunk. "Albus."

Minerva raised her eyebrows while sipping her glass. "That is quite true, Albus."

"This is ludicrous," Snape hissed.

"Are you suggesting that I teach Ancient Runes?" Remus tilted his head.

"No, of course not, Remus. You were, after all, a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor in her time, correct?" Albus asked.

"Isn't that against some law in time?" Severus growled with a narrowed expression.

Albus stroked his beard and hummed. "Would it truly? To walk in step with her memories would be to enact the same result, would it not?"

Minerva eyed the wizened man next to her. "Are you positive, Albus?"

Remus licked his lips and set down his mug. "There are several implications involved with this."

"Yes, being that he turns into a monster once a month," Severus huffed.

Dumbledore shifted and tossed a hand in the air before smiling. "It had worked previously, so why not now?"

Remus scratched at his beard and leaned back in the chair. "This would change many things involving Harry."

"Yes, it would," Minerva murmured with a frown at the Headmaster. "Too much, don't you believe?"

"She doesn't need so much excitement," Severus grumbled.

"Severus, my friend, you just told me earlier that it would be the best for her. Are you insisting that Remus would cause her too much amusement?" Dumbledore murmured with raised eyebrows.

Remus ran his tongue over his teeth. "I believe he's insisting that only he should be monitoring her wellbeing."

Snape glared at the werewolf from the side of his eyes. "I'm merely proposing the concept that managing a condition for Lupin would be another log on the fire. She has plenty to handle as it is with the surmounting memories."

"I quite like this plan," Albus said with a nod. "It will give her the opportunity to prepare for timelines to collide."

Remus's jaw tightened. "I do hope we're keeping her wellbeing in mind when making such plans."

"As do I," Severus puffed.

Minerva twitched her nose, and her lips pressed together. "What of the laws of time? Shouldn't she avoid her younger self?"

Albus hummed and tilted his head from side to side. "She really isn't Hermione Granger any longer, now is she? The growth of a human in that amount of time changes the perspective of who they were and became."

"In essence, you're saying that her younger self won't recognize herself due to the unfathomable changes that occurred," Remus voiced.

Severus set down a hand with a thud. "If we go along with the undesirable plan, then we shall have to make efforts to solve the most difficult question; where and what are the Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes?" Remus blinked as he glanced over at Snape.

"Yes, it seems Severus's exploration of her memories has led to some interesting reveals. Mainly, the dark lord has and will continue to make them for eternal life," Albus declared with a bob of his head.

"Did she destroy any of them herself?" Remus asked.

Severus arched his eyebrows and sat up. "Actually yes. The cup from the first bout of memories. Maybe the snake comes into play as far as how it was destroyed."

Remus emptied his mug and nodded. "Yes, that could be a probability. What other significant items did you see in her memories?"

Snape ran fingers along his sleeve and twitched his nose. "A locket when they were in the forest. She was grasping it and sobbing for help."

Remus breathed and trailed his fingers over his face. "The memories were potent?"

"Severely," Severus grumbled. "It has been five days of recovering from the last session."

"Will you show them to me?" Remus asked as he pivoted to Severus. "I would like to help her in any capacity."

"That's the problem," Snape growled. "I don't want you to help her."

"And why not, Severus? It's clear she trusts him," Minerva voiced.

"Because her memories are littered with mourning you," Severus snapped and held his nose to the air.

"You jealous prick," Remus huffed. "I'm not going to play territory games over a witch."

"Remus," Minerva spat. "Watch your tongue."

Dumbledore sliced a bit of his cake and sounded agreement. "Minerva, would you like to share? This is the best buttered-rum cake locally."

Minerva reached for a clean fork and exhaled as Albus offered the plate. "It was wrong to put these two together to salvage her memories, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled and took another bite before nodding to Remus. "We can both agree, this is the best cake, correct?"

McGonagall hummed and nodded. "It is quite decent."

Remus groaned and turned to Severus. "Do you understand what he's suggesting?"

Snape glowered at the werewolf. "No."

"I don't think with how large the slice is that I could ever finish a piece myself," Albus continued.

Minerva rocked her head and took another bite before speaking. "It is rich and a bit dense to tackle alone. Regardless of how delicious it is. I couldn't covet a slice to myself."

Remus crossed his arms and glared at Severus. "Stop being a selfish arse, and let's work together."

"She's at my home, and that's where she will stay. Far away from you, Lupin."

Albus set down his fork and breathed. "Well then, I suppose we better prepare for her arrival at Hogwarts. We only have a couple of months."

Snape jerked his vision to the Headmaster. "Albus."

"No, my friend. It's time we move to less menial tasks and the foundation to assist with her new role in time. I suggest you prepare yourself. This next year at Hogwarts will be a wholly new experience for you."

Remus licked his lips and relaxed his posture. "Albus, were you serious about hiring me?"

Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows. "Why, of course, Remus. Someone of your caliber and wit would be a worthy addition to our staff."

"This is ridiculous," Severus grumbled.

Minerva straightened her robes. "When shall I speak to her about this, Albus?"

"Tomorrow. She will be relieved to hear that Remus is back from his trip," Albus agreed and moved to stand. "I feel like a walk in the rain after such a dessert."

"I'll join you," Minerva declared as she erected from the chair. "I will see you both tomorrow afternoon," she finished and set down sickles for their drinks.

Remus rocked his head as Severus narrowed his eyes at the two retreating allies.

"Don't be so upset, Severus. We all must allow her the chance to fortify her new world and how she sees it," Albus said and with a wave, disappeared in the crowd.

McGonagall followed, leaving the two wizards to size each other up. Snape was sneering at the werewolf in a hat. Remus pursed his lips and knitted his brows. Neither one was content with the conversation.

"You don't deserve her. You've vocalized that," Severus spat.

"I'm still allowed to be her companion," Remus responded.

"You can't because she doesn't understand how much she loved you," Severus hissed.

Remus blinked as his cheeks tinted. "There are several different languages of love, Severus."

Snape straightened his robes and grimaced. "As we've conversed about at length. However, that witch always will have a weakness for you, and I refuse to let her end up fighting herself on that. You were married before your death. She doesn't need the guilt of confusion to her past being drummed up."

"I'm sorry, but I heartily disagree," Remus shook his head. "I'm willing to assist her jointly if you pull your head out of your arse and notice she needs us both, or this doesn't work."

"I've done adequately for five days," Severus mused.

Remus's brow knotted as he crossed his arms. "And how much has she asked about me?"

Severus smirked. "Not once, actually."

"You've always been a decent liar, Severus. I would touch up your skills. She's making you soft," Remus's lips curled as he spoke.

"We are done here, Lupin. I will send you a letter when she wants to see you," Severus declared and stood up.

"Fine," Remus smiled. "We'll see how long it takes."

Severus left without a proper farewell and glided around the crowd. That left the werewolf running his fingers over his facial hair and tonguing his cheek. It was going to be challenging to get Severus Snape on board. Something happened. He wished for the first time in near a decade that Sirius was there to assist with this mess.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione paced the floor as she waited for Severus to return from his meeting with McGonagall. Did something happen to Remus? She was chewing her nails and glancing out the window, waiting for him to alleviate some of her worries. What if they sent him into a pack of werewolves, and they found out his cover? His missions were always so grim in her memories.

They were coming fast now. Small snippets of memories from her past that rolled over her and overwhelmed her occasionally. These last few days were gruesome and horrid.

Severus was gentle and kind to her in moments that didn't make sense. The quick breaths of time where she was so angry over something that hadn't happened yet. Memories of anxiety and cruelty that consumed her and caused a flight response. Severus became the man who absolved all feelings of his to talk about the memories.

Hermione paused at the mirror in the hallway and frowned at the changes. Through her memories, she had glimpsed pieces of herself and realized how different she felt currently. She brushed the darkened curls and twitched her nose. There wasn't any getting used to that.

Severus took it upon himself to brew her a potion to change her features. Not the usual type of beautification that you could buy for temporary use. No, this was an experiment he toyed with in his free time. Metamorphmagus would be jealous of his skills, that was for sure. Instead of dramatic colors changing at flaring moods, this was subtle changes that would vary until she found what she was looking for.

Currently, Hermione's chestnut hair was dark like deep chocolate, and her eyes were a rich amber. The color changes brought out her freckles on her cheekbones and nose. Would she look any different with distinct color eyes? As if on cue, her eyes shifted to another tint, a blue with golden flecks near her pupil—the familiar eyes of an old friend.

The door clicked, and Hermione skipped to the front of the barrier with a nervous smile as Severus walked into the house. His eyes met her, and his scowl lessened, causing a curl to his lips. "Hello, lovely," he sighed and reached for her cheek. "This is a decent change."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed and smiled up at him. "How was your meeting?"

Severus bent down and kissed her cheek before moving into the sitting room. "Productive. Minerva was in decent spirits."

Hermione wandered into the sitting room after him and scowled. "Did she think that Albus would allow me to come and assist?"

Severus unwove the scarf and placed it around her shoulders. "It's looking favorable. How was your afternoon?"

She tilted her head and beamed. "I read and made us a late lunch."

Severus ran his thumb over her cheekbone and glanced between her eyes. "How're the memories?"

"Difficult but not horrible," Hermione sighed and closed her eyes at his doting.

Severus bent enough to smell her hair and breathe in the textures of the shampoo he bought her. The floral fragrances, mixed with her sweet skin, was intoxicating. Had he ever felt such extreme emotions for another witch before? The likelihood was low. He straightened himself and rolled his neck.

Hermione chewed her lower lip and bounced on her heels. "Did McGonagall mention Remus, possibly?"

The Potion Master's face sunk as he breathed. "Yes, he returned today."

Hermione blinked and gasped. "Can we go see him?"

Severus grimaced and bobbed his head. "Yes, if you would like."

The witch smiled and coiled her arms around his neck. "Severus, you're an amazing wizard," she sighed and tugged him down to her form.

The kisses they've shared over the last five days ranged from tender and chaste to heated with potential. Severus enjoyed each and every one of them, which gave him an understanding of her layers and loyalty. It lingered, and Hermione kissed his cheek before relaxing in his arms.

Severus' lips twitched as the tip of his tongue slipped out to taste her on his lips. "You, Hermione, are manipulative."

"I am not," Hermione scrunched her nose.

His fingers curled around the dark hair as they etched on her back. "More than you think others see."

Hermione glanced down as her cheeks tinted. "You're an excellent man, Severus. Thoughtful and kind. I know you're not like this with everyone, and I appreciate your tenderness with me," Hermione said as she ran her hand over his chest. "Did Remus ask about how we were fairing?"

"Well, he did mention you when he stopped in for a drink this afternoon," Severus confessed and twitched his nose. "He was concerned with your wellbeing."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and studied his face. "Sev, you know that he isn't more important than you to me."

"I," he paused as she shook her head.

"I'm being candid," Hermione puffed as she dangled in his grip. "You both are solid ground, and I need you."

Severus straightened his posture, and his lips pressed together. "It's difficult to work with someone I don't trust."

"But I do trust him," Hermione sighed as she stepped from his space. "I trust you both more so than I have anyone. You've seen me at moments of vulnerability and pain. He has as well. That's more than I even gave Harry and Ron. I always had to be strong, clever, and in control. Don't you understand why he's so important?"

"Because you love him," Severus grumbled.

Hermione's cheeks tinted, and she exhaled in slow measure. "Sev, this won't work if you don't allow me the space to build a friendship with him. He's important in my life now, and so are you. There's no pulling me in either direction without an unfortunate result."

Snape ran a hand over his robes and breathed. "Alright, fine. I will concede my need to protect you from him."

"The past is a great lesson, but it doesn't dictate the evolution of who we are to become. Your past with him needs to be held to that standard as well. I'm asking you if you can still retain your care for me even with him as my companion when the world is grey?" Hermione voiced as she folded her arms over her chest.

Severus's lips tugged upward on one side. "When you stand like that with your curls and deadly expression, you remind me of Regulus Black. He was many things, but a friend was definitely one of them."

Hermione groaned and tilted her head. "That wasn't the question I was asking."

He reached out and touched her cheek as his thumb glided on the bone. "This dark hair is very fitting for you. I enjoy it."

"Damnit, Sev, I'm trying to get you to verbally acknowledge that I need you to be more," he halted her with a kiss and stroked her hair.

Hermione was unamused and pushed from him to glare up at the smirking Potion Master. "Don't be so Slytherin and give me a proper answer, Severus Snape."

Snape grunted and exhaled. "Fine. I acknowledge that you require his friendship to move forward. Happy?"

"Content," Hermione smiled and gestured to the kitchen. "Let's have lunch and see how Remus is fairing?"

"Fine," Severus mumbled and watched the witch enter the kitchen.

* * *

Remus was straightening up his sitting room and glancing around at the barren space. He took the throw off the sofa and smelt the fabric with a deep inhale. Her. How did this equate into his being? Missing someone who dug her way into his life.

Even the beautiful lavender he plucked and placed in a vase on the table was a reminder. She took care of his home, his body, even his mind—such little time to grow attached.

"Remus, did you drink some water? Remember, you run hot," her voice would echo while her eyes glanced over a book at him.

He ran a hand over his jacket sleeve as he breathed and set down the blanket. This was difficult. Remus never had to argue with himself and his more lupine personality about much before aside from the moon.

The werewolf twitched his nose again and touched the lavender blossoms as he walked by the coffee table toward the kitchen. "'There is no happiness like that of being loved by your fellow creatures, and feeling that your presence is an addition to their comfort.' or so they say," Remus hummed to himself as he prepared a teapot.

"Do you often quote _Jane Eyre_ while by yourself?" Her voice entered the room.

Remus jerked, nearly dropping the pot on the ground. He glanced at the back door to see Hermione peering through the window near it. "Hermione," he puffed while catching his breath; it wasn't often someone was capable of sneaking upon him.

She beamed and moved from the window to open the door. When she stepped in, Remus blinked and swallowed. The witch had changed quite a bit over the last five days, including dark locks of hairs and bright grey eyes. She looked like Sirius fucking Black's little sister if he had one.

Hermione approached and smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No," he recovered and smiled, setting down the teapot.

Hermione raced into his arms and breathed, holding him close. "Merlin, Remus, I was so scared you weren't coming home!" She exclaimed.

He pulled her away, and his lips curled as his fingers traced her cheek. "You don't have to worry, Hermione. I promise I'll always come back."

She laughed, and her eyes welled up as she gazed up at him. "You remember that promise, alright?"

Remus chuckled and touched her nose with his index finger. "I most certainly will."

Hermione took his hand in both of hers and kissed his palm. "And I will always wait," she sighed.

He tugged one of her hands to his lips, and he kissed the knuckles. "Now, do you want to explain to me why you look like Polaris Black?" Remus smirked.

Her cheeks darkened as she shifted her head from side to side in the slightest. "Polaris?"

"Guiding light," Remus voiced and tore from her in a gentle retreat.

"I liked the look of it. Auburn looked awful on me, and I won a bet with Severus over it," Hermione murmured.

Speaking of Severus Snape, he entered the back door and sneered at the werewolf, turning on the fire under his kettle. "I see you lost your hat, Lupin," he snorted.

"Hat, what hat?" Hermione questioned as Severus stroked her curls.

Remus held up a finger and left the room. Hermione rocked on her feet and glanced up at Severus, who had a fixed expression. There was no way around the Potion Master's apparent discomfort.

Luckily, Remus entered the room and tipped the marvelous navy top hat. Hermione gasped and skipped up to him. "You remembered! Remus, you do make a dashing Austen gentleman," she giggled and traced his jacket with her fingers.

"Usually, Sirius or James was one for props, but I saw it in the window of a bargain shop and decided a few pounds would be worth the smile," He grinned and tapped the top of the hat.

"At least it doesn't make your rundown wardrobe worse," Severus grumbled and walked over to the whistling kettle. "Darling, would you like some tea?"

Darling? Remus and Hermione both pivoted in unison toward him. "Tea sounds great," Hermione murmured.

Severus's lips pulled in the slightest as he poured the water in the prepared pot. "Lupin, I do have to say, your hovel is looking far better than it had."

Hermione thinned her lips and crossed her arms. "Sev," she growled.

"Sev?" Remus arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," Severus grumbled. "I will be respectful."

"That never stopped you before," Remus huffed.

Hermione gasped as she turned with her expression stretched. However, she couldn't speak her mind as Severus moved to gather the teacups. He was wearing a rather smug expression.

"We often give concessions to witches who kiss the way she does," Severus said before smiling wickedly at Remus.

Remus bristled and tightened his jaw. "I'm sure."

"It's to be expected. She needs more than," Severus paused and glanced around the room. "This."

"This is getting ridiculous," Hermione shook her head. "Of all the blunderous things I thought was acceptable. You do not own me, Severus Snape, and I'm not doing this tonight." She spat before walking out of the room.

It was evident on Severus's face. He knew he had gone too far. Remus walked from the kitchen and breathed, skewing his face. The smell of anger and hurt peppered the air and tickled his nose with distaste. He approached the spare room and knocked with a gentle rapping of one knuckle.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She sniffled, and her feet padded on the floor from the other side. "Remus, why can't he just stop?" she murmured.

"I don't know," Remus sighed. "I know it isn't out of malice or cruelty to use you against me as such." Well, that was a partial lie, and he knew it. Likely she had as well, or she wouldn't have been crying.

The door creaked, and she stared out at him with a pout. "I'm sorry he spurs at you so much."

Remus took off his hat and smiled before touching her cheek. "I know, and that's why you were in Gryffindor, Hermione. You have such a lovely sense of love and devotion to your friends. His words, though potent, do not sting as much as they could. I know that you aren't cruel. If he makes you happy, I will always support it," he finished and pinched her chin between his index finger and thumb.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled. "He is trying at times."

"We all are," Remus chuckled.

Hermione pulled from his grip and slid through the opening to embrace him. "I missed you so much it hurt, Remus."

Remus pressed his lips to her forehead and inhaled. "And I missed you."

"Can I please stay here tonight?"

The werewolf arched an eyebrow and ended their hug. "Are you positive?" He asked, putting the top hat on her head.

Hermione grinned, and for a moment, she indeed did look like Sirius Black's sister. It was such a perfect mimick. "Absolutely. I want to share with you all the memories we've uncovered," she nodded before marching around him and into the bathroom.

Remus pivoted to see Severus standing in the sitting room with a scrunched grimace. The werewolf rolled his shoulders and walked out to greet him. The Potion Master breathed and held out his hand.

"Truce, Lupin," Severus exhaled.

"Truce?" Remus questioned as he stifled a smile.

"If I keep treating you with disregard, she'll walk away from me. That cannot be repeated from my past. So, I will halt my tactics to keep her away when clearly she has made a choice not to do so."

Remus took his hand and gripped it firmly before dragging Severus close to his face. "Truce, but you won't be making her cry like that again," Remus hissed. "Or I'll be sure your little infatuation with her is extinguished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Severus sneered.

Remus released him and returned to his pleasant smile just as Hermione left the bathroom. "So, tea and biscuits before we go over my memories?" She asked.

"Yes, that is deemed appropriate," Severus said.

Hermione smiled and crossed her arms. "Do I get an apology?"

Severus groaned and waved his hand in the air. "I apologize for being rude and dominating. Happy?"

"Content," Hermione smiled and touched the brim of the hat. "Let's enjoy the evening."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the sofa as she dug through the volumes of books she tasked herself. Remus stopped at the doorway from the kitchen and smiled while bringing in two cups. Her curls were mussed in a bundled mess with a band. The witch was in one of his sweaters and would often flick her quill before scribbling on a piece of parchment.

There were these moments that Remus forgot all else, everything regarding her new appearance. The need to obtain memories to save the flaws of a narrow victory. The deaths that would follow in the wake of a second war. Anything adjacent to her pain and torture. No, it was all muted as he watched her in silence and admired the witch.

Hermione was this manifestation of brilliance. She radiated it with such evidence that it seared into his brain, from the texture of her soft scent that summoned a wild grin to Remus's face if he let it, to the very chime of her laughter at his rather dull jokes. This didn't bode well, and he knew it was the road to ruin from here, but he was already on the yellow-bricked road.

"Hard at work?" Remus finally asked.

Hermione glanced back and beamed while exhaling. "Yes, I am trying to place how something so odd as the event that brought me here would work."

Remus paced over and set down her hot chocolate before sitting next to her. "You'll get there. I think these books were a decent place to start."

"Yes," she sighed and gazed down at the books. "Severus will be over soon."

Remus arched an eyebrow. "Did you want to talk about what happened while I was gone?"

Her cheeks grew rosy as she set down her quill and reached for the mug. "He shared his vulnerability with me while I shared mine."

"Well, he never did seem to be a conventional wizard," Remus smiled and caressed her shoulder. "It's alright not to know what it means, Hermione. No one is expecting that of you at all."

"I'm so confused lately, Remus," Hermione grumbled. "I want to feel something more than muddled in the mess of my past. I know he relates in a way, but he doesn't seem to understand it will never be either or between you. It's this sore wound he won't let me help patch up so we all can succeed."

"You're correct. I will always remain your companion as long as you allow it. He may try to be domineering in the belief he knows better, but he isn't you. You have to apply your self-awareness. I have a feeling Severus is going through new emotions as well."

Her eyes met his gaze, and she licked her lips. "He doesn't understand, does he?"

Remus shook his head as his thumb traced the rise and fall of her shoulder. "No, unfortunately, he doesn't. You're going to be on shaky ground while finding your way, and his pining for your affections will get in the way if you're not stable."

"Why do you understand that?" Hermione puffed.

Remus chuckled and touched her cheek. "Because, I live in a state of shaky ground, Hermione. I understand how it feels to be torn in two directions regularly. My wants, desires, and fears race through me with primitive urgency."

"What wants, desires and fears do you battle with, Remus?"

Her eyes reached out at him around her dark curls, and he cleared his throat. "Sometimes you seem so familiar. Sirius asked me a similar question in our third year. It was before they decided to become animagi for me."

Hermione shifted and gave him her full attention with the mug in her hand. "Tell me? I can see your discomfort."

Remus breathed and rocked his head before sipping his mug. "Well, I want to feel normal as well. It's a battle to want something as simple as friendship because I've been so fearful of the damage I could cause someone. Intimacy is such a vital thing as humans build themselves around each other, and my parents taught me that I wasn't allotted such."

Hermione's lips twitched to a pained smile as she reached over and touched his face. "You're deserving regardless of your condition, Remus. You deserve love and affection as much as anyone else. I wish someone would have told you that sooner in my past."

"Sirius and James always did," Remus snorted. "I've just refused to apply such. There are risks to loving someone with my condition, Hermione. Possessive behaviors that can go unedited or difficult to manage. I knew I was never deserving of their loyalty, and that kept my lupine self in check on full moons and difficult moments."

"Possessive? You were possessive of your marauders?" Hermione questioned.

Remus laughed and rocked his head. "They were mine and gave me the benefit of being able to relax and be a part of something."

"Your pack," Hermione nodded.

Remus pressed into her fingers and smiled. "Yes, and believe me, I protected them. I remember setting Malfoy's cloak on fire in the great hall for trying to jinx James. That was before I even befriended them as firmly as later, but he was still good to me."

Hermione laughed and sighed. "I was very much the same."

"It does get easier, whether Severus understands that or not. I wish he wouldn't have pressured you into anything," Remus sighed and pulled from her fingers.

"He didn't," Hermione mumbled and rubbed the side of her neck. "I wanted to feel a connection to more than my memories. He was the grounding rod to the reality as the memories shook my sanity a bit. There's such good in him, and I've grown to appreciate such moments of a rift in the ocean of rapid waves."

Remus cleared his throat and rocked his head. "I can understand that."

"We didn't," Hermione stopped as her face glowed. "Just to define."

The werewolf winced as his face bloomed with color. "I wasn't suggesting that."

"You were, and I had to clarify such," Hermione rushed.

"It's not my business," Remus rumbled.

There was an enormous silence between them as they drank their hot chocolate. It was the type of empty air that was brought on by a subtle revelation; neither of them was comfortable talking about her intimacy with Severus. Even as friendly as they had been, there was something else sitting between them.

"Do you want to get married?" Remus hummed as he glanced at the empty fireplace as he set down his empty mug.

Hermione blinked as she did the same. "To Severus?"

Remus shook his head. "No, in general."

Had she ever thought about marriage in her past? Certainly not recently. Hermione placed her thumbnail between her teeth and twitched her nose. "Well, I, it's," she stopped and breathed. "I don't think I've been objective to it."

"I never had thought it was an option for someone like me until Severus told me about your letter to me. About my marriage and my son, who you took care of," Remus exhaled and shifted on the sofa. "It had given me the introspection to realize it was a desire of mine I thought I wasn't allowed. When James and Lily got married, Sirius slung his arm around my shoulder and told me I was next," he finished with a smile.

"Technically you were," Hermione beamed.

Remus laughed and exhaled. "Yes, he was right about that in your time, wasn't he?"

Hermione grinned and slanted her head, causing her curls to cascade over her shoulder. "You have a brilliant capacity to love, Remus. I've seen it—flickering memories of how you were with Harry. The whispering you would have with Sirius during our holidays. The gentle kindness you shared with me, knowing I felt different and was far more intelligent than my peers. You're honorable and kind. Your mind is so beautiful, and I have the privilege of being here now with you."

Remus wasn't positive about what happened. His mind flatlined for just a split second, and realized he had met her lips with a crushing kiss. Remus's fingers were woven in Hermione's hair as she coiled her arms around him and whimpered. The intoxication of her mouth and scent of her surrounding him propelled the severe snogging session.

She wasn't fighting him. There wasn't a decline or hint of discomfort. Hermione made it abundantly clear that she was an equal participant as she hummed and grappled for more, straddling his lap. Flames licked at the pair, and Remus felt the breath leave his chest at the shock of her feelings.

Her fingers roamed through his hair as she pulled closer. So close. He could feel her become a human furnace on his lap. How long? How long had he wanted this? Realistically it didn't matter, did it? It couldn't be a reality even as her knees squeezed his waist in such an instinctive plea. One that he knew he had to ignore. This wasn't right, and it was cruel to her.

"Wait," Remus puffed as he pulled from her lips. "This isn't healthy."

Hermione breathed and looked at him with darkened cheeks. "It isn't?"

"Severus," he voiced.

Hermione winced and exhaled. "I know. I'm sorry."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "I kiss you, and you apologize," he paused and touched her cheek. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Like I've said previously, my perspective can be blurred. It tends to have a way of sneaking up on me."

Hermione's cheeks still glowed as her darkened lips pursed. "I suppose I best clean up."

"Thank you," he sighed and released her.

"For what?" Hermione asked as she climbed from him.

"For showing me your capacity to love," Remus smiled. "You have a deep and loyal one."

She licked her lips and pulled the band from her hair. "I'll be back."

Remus watched her wander from the room and slumped. What was he doing? Why did that spur such a reaction? Why couldn't he let go of doing such again?

The werewolf scrubbed his face and groaned as he let the urgency of their moment subside. How much was this going to plague him at a later date? "Sirius always did say I was the stupidest smart wizard he knew," Remus grumbled under his breath through his fingers.

His confusion had to be put on hold as the once dark fireplace growled to life with a green light. Remus sat up and smiled as Minerva stood in the sitting room, dusting off her robes. Another flash followed, and Severus shifted with mild discontent as he mended his hair.

"Good afternoon, Remus. Is she in good spirits?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I would have to say so," Remus smiled and stood up.

Severus tightened his jaw and folded his arms over her chest. "I hope you've been decent, Lupin."

"Severus, don't be so possessive and learn to have a bit of adaptability," Minerva grumbled before pulling out some paperwork.

"Did you decide on her professional name?" Remus asked.

McGonagall handed him the paperwork and rocked her head. "Albus worked tirelessly to find a decent backstory for the witch."

Remus's eyebrows rose as he blinked at the page and then back at her. "This is serious? Would it be taken as truth?"

"She's very serious, Lupin. I would have thought you would have been happy," Severus grumbled.

Remus cleared his throat and shifted. "I am, but this is quite detailed."

A throat cleared, and everyone turned to see Hermione. "Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall."

"Good afternoon, Hermione. Albus asked me to come and propose a position for you," Minerva declared.

Hermione smirked and entered the room. "Alright, then what's the detailing?"

Remus handed Hermione the paperwork, and her eyes grew. "You cannot be serious," she said and winced.

Minerva stifled a smile. "Let's talk about this."

Hermione breathed and glanced down at the green writing on the parchment. This was going to place her directly into the fray if she let it. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

The witch was scowling at the page as she mulled over the details. It wasn't unheard of with the peculiar oddity that her life was currently. Hermione twitched her nose and crossed her legs as she relaxed at the table. Minerva was sipping her tea while waiting patiently for a response.

Remus and Severus were sitting next to her on opposite sides, her guardians as it seemed. This was all extremely potent and intricate. It shouldn't surprise her that things were going to be wholly different.

Hermione set down the sheet and hummed. "Adhara Fortuna Black," she said.

Minerva rocked her head. "Alphard Black's daughter."

"Do we know of anyone who would contest to Alphard's distant daughter coming back to Britain?" Hermione asked.

"Only the person in Azkaban," Remus grumbled. "He was the only one who spoke to Alphard before his death."

"And I lived in Transylvania in hiding due to my mother's fear of the family? That's where I went to school. Alphard only found out about my existence due to a letter I wrote to him when my mother told me about his illness? Which is why he bequeathed Sirius only a portion of his fortune," Hermione reiterated as she glanced back down at the sheet.

Minerva rocked her head. "I have to say, Albus outdid himself on this. I wouldn't be able to contest the thorough detailing. Even historically, if a union outside of marriage happened in the Black family, the child was burdened with that disgrace. It is very fitting that Alphard would have taken knowledge of a child to his grave."

Hermione twitched her nose and glanced at Severus. "You knew about this," she said.

Snape thinned his lips. "A little."

"Now, whose manipulative," Hermione grumbled.

Remus hummed and thinned his lips. "That does mean she has the means to buy that cottage in Hogsmeade from you, Minerva."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "Yes, Remus. That was precisely the thought."

Severus tapped a finger on the table near the parchment. "Yes, this is all excellent and well planned. However, we haven't talked about the clear issue."

"Which is, Severus?" Minerva questioned.

"Establishing the vault and inheritance that Alphard would have left her," Snape huffed.

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "Severus, the heir, has complete access to the Black inheritance vault after Sirius was detained. Albus already wrote to Cornelius about the heir appearing after being out of the country due to the circumstance. Albus had assured him that she would be working at Hogwarts to get reestablished in Britain."

"Wait, just a bloody moment," Hermione huffed. "You don't mean the _entire_ Black fortune. Now that is a huge farce, and I imagine Sirius wouldn't appreciate it."

Remus snorted and pressed his chin into his palm as his elbow rested on the table. "Actually, I think he would laugh his arse off. A time-traveling muggleborn becoming the sole inheritor to the fortune would blow up his skirt."

Hermione scowled as she turned to Severus. "This is a bit insane, right? This is a huge lie."

Severus bounced his shoulders. "You are an oddity unto itself, Hermione. Or shall we start calling you Adhara?"

Hermione pressed her lips tightly and tapped the page before lounging in the chair. "Alright, if we go down this path, I need some assurances."

"What kind of assurances, Miss Black?" Minerva smiled.

Hermione shook her head. "That's going to take some getting used to," she breathed and rolled her neck. "That once this is done, and it's solidified, there are no more surprises."

"Done," Minerva agreed.

"And I want all efforts to getting Sirius' name cleared. It doesn't feel right to take money from his family without him being free," Hermione huffed.

"When you can point us in the direction of Peter, we will proactively secure his name," Minerva agreed.

Hermione glanced between the wizards at the table and thinned her lips. "I have to remove the scar off my arm."

"What?" Severus growled.

"I cannot walk around with that slur on my arm and claim to be a Black," Hermione explained.

Remus reached over and touched Hermione's shoulder. "You can cover it up."

"No, I can't. Not for the rest of my life," Hermione sighed.

Minerva shifted and hummed. "There are few ways to remove a scar like that."

"I understand. It would either be an acidic burn from poison or a werewolf bite," Hermione nodded.

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm not going to bite you!" Remus snapped.

Minerva gazed over at Severus, who tilted his head. "It would line up," Severus declared.

"And explain the excess scars she has," Minerva added. "It wouldn't have to be during the full moon for the scar to give decent coverage."

"Absolutely not!" Remus howled.

Hermione shifted in the sweater and handed Remus the pages. "I lived in the werewolf capitol of the world, Remus. I could have easily found myself bitten in childhood by my mother's relative."

Remus groaned and read through the pages. Albus indeed did some homework for this farse. Her whole backstory was written with accountable accuracy. How the man was so crafty and believable still floored Remus. It made sense, but she hadn't a clue what she was asking.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Remus murmured as he set down the pages.

Hermione breathed and turned to Severus. "I will have to have you apply the proper burning solution later," she nodded.

Remus growled and stood up, pressing his hands to the table. "Hermione, wait just a moment."

Minerva hid her smile with her teacup.

Severus smirked and waved a finger in the air. "I have an assortment of possible ideas we could use for such. I can make it as painless as possible, but it will sting for some time after."

"Does anyone register the insanity to this?" Remus huffed.

Hermione erected from her chair and pointed her index finger just under his nose. "I will not spend my life hiding this, Remus John Lupin. I will stand in my truth and embrace myself as this new identity. If you cannot help me, then do not mock my need to control this," she warned him with a piercing glare.

He pivoted and faced her. Remus examined her glare and rocked his head. "I apologize."

Hermione rolled her neck and breathed as she pulled from him. "Now that we've gone over the extraordinary background I claim, what items will I need for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Minerva waited for Hermione to sit before glancing at Remus. "I believe Mr. Lupin is filling that position this year."

"What?" Hermione gasped as she watched Remus settle in his chair and smile.

"Albus asked me the other day," Remus confirmed.

"You will be teaching Ancient Runes," Severus grumbled.

Hermione covered her mouth and held back a giggle. "Merlin!" She gasped and laughed more.

Minerva glanced over at Remus, who was stifling a grin. "I'm not positive the hilarity in Ancient Runes."

The younger witch stopped and brushed back her dark curls. "Severus Snape thinks it's a useless class by a measure of their uses in current magic," Hermione explained.

Severus rubbed his face and waved his hand with elegance. "They aren't as prominent as potions."

"Either way," Remus hummed. "We all will be going to Hogwarts to instruct this year."

Hermione beamed and touched Remus's shoulder. "Then I suppose we best visit my vault and get you some new attire."

Severus sneered. "It seems you're taking this news fairly well."

The young witch rolled her shoulders and breathed. "What choice do I have, Severus? I can't stand by and silently wait to change this world."

"No, we're going to fix things here and now," Remus agreed and touched her arm.

Minerva set down her cup and straightened her posture. "Well, it seems we all are in agreement then. Albus had suggested that you obtain all these items on the list to prepare for your lessons," she paused and pulled out another sheet of parchment from her robes. "I will meet you at Hogsmeade next week with the deed."

Hermione took the sheet and nodded. "Of course, Professor."

Minerva stood and straightened her robes. "Adhara, I suggest you take a bit of time for yourself and get used to your new identity."

The young witch nodded, and Remus climbed from his chair. "Let me walk you out, Minerva."

She rocked her head, and they filed from the room. Hermione watched the pair head to the front door instead of the fireplace. It was clear that he wanted a moment alone with her.

"Interesting," Severus murmured.

"What is?"

He reached out and touched her cheek. "How everything seems to have come together. Albus had been planning similar for a time it seems."

Hermione smiled and arched an eyebrow. "Keep those that are useful close. You know how Albus is."

"I do," Severus breathed and bent closer to her. "I was concerned about your night after reviewing the memories with Lupin."

Her cheeks were glowing as the Potion Master neared. "I was fine. Remus is excellent at curbing awful moments."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

He inched closer, and Hermione stood up, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Severus, just give me a moment."

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

Hermione chewed her lower lip and rocked her head. "Yes, something is. I've never been one to be dishonest, and I'm not about to start with you. We kissed earlier."

There was a building silence. Severus examined Hermione until she looked away with a warm blush. It was by far the worse when the Potion Master scrutinized instead of criticized. Hermione felt vulnerable and bordering shameful at her actions. It wasn't fair to anyone and the witch would have made it cumbersome if she didn't confess. Either way, it was muddled and gritty. 

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured after a moment of quiet.

Severus's brow sunk. "You kissed him?"

"No, I kissed her," Remus interjected as he strolled into the room. "It was a momentary lapse in judgment."

"Momentary lapse in judgment?" Severus' voice was harsh and almost accusatory. "You selfish prick," he hissed.

"Please stop," Hermione murmured as she tucked her chin to her neck.

"I warned you. I was clear that you shouldn't entertain such and you deliberately ignore my guidance!" Severus growled as he stood up.

Remus ignored Severus's flaming glare and touched Hermione's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just exhausted," Hermione murmured.

The werewolf stroked her curls and breathed. "Why don't you take a bath and I'll bring in some wine. You've had a busy day, and tomorrow starts a new path ahead."

"Will this always feel so confusing, Moony?" Hermione whispered.

Remus exhaled as he felt the tugs of familiarity. "No, and you're allowed to figure out your own feelings. Don't take his anger to heart. We both know Severus can be extreme," he smiled and drew her eyes to him.

Hermione laughed and cleared the welling tears. "Aren't we all?"

"I'm not upset with you, Hermione," Severus affirmed.

Hermione touched Remus's cheek before pulling from his grip and pacing toward Severus. She took his long pale fingers in her hands and moved to kiss his knuckles. "I'm sorry that I hurt your trust."

Severus dropped his grimace and caressed her cheek. "You did not. You couldn't ever disbar my trust in you. I understand how complex feelings both present and past can feel. You will always be forgiven and granted my loyalty, Hermione."

"Are you positive?" She questioned while looking to his face. "I don't understand what direction this takes us, but I need both of you."

He ducked down and ran his fingers under her chin, raising it, so it was no longer dropped and guarded. "I shall withstand the storm to assist in keeping you above water."

Hermione kissed his lips and then his cheek. "You're an incredibly decent man, Severus Snape."

Severus smirked and twirled one of her curls around his finger. "So you've told me, Miss Black."

Hermione snorted and beamed. "You take far too much entertainment in that." She stepped back and glanced at Remus. "I'm just going to run myself a bath. Can you start the roast?"

Remus nodded and smiled. "Of course, we can take care of it. You just absorb a bit of the task ahead."

Hermione plucked the paper off the table and wandered from the room. Severus straightened his posture as Remus ran fingers through his hair. The wizards didn't meet each other's gaze, and the discomfort was palpable.

"Alright," Severus hummed.

"Alright?" Remus questioned.

The Potion Master crossed his arms, resting his hands in the folds. "I will not cause her discomfort over my disgust in her interest in you, Lupin. However, you must promise not to pull such ballocks again."

"Absolutely not," Remus huffed. "I won't be promising you anything, Severus. We are equals."

"No, we clearly are not. You're a werewolf, and she doesn't need to care for you," Snape growled.

"This bickering is ridiculous," Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. "I won't be fighting you on this. I kissed her, but I won't hold any shame for it."

"Taking advantage, you mean," Severus huffed.

Remus paced toward him and glowered. "I didn't hold her for five days in my home to manipulate her," he growled.

Severus narrowed his eyes as they were inches apart. "I was not manipulating clear chemistry."

Remus's lip twitched. "Leave it be, Severus. That's my final warning. If you don't give her the space to find her way, I will have no choice but to involve myself with your relationship. You claimed a truce, but it was only for your benefit. My relationship with her is none of your fucking business," Remus finished in a sharp hiss.

"You would lose," Severus sneered.

Remus' expression grew dangerous as he smirked. "No, I wouldn't, Snape. That's your biggest fear; when push comes to shove, she is more akin to me. However, I'm not you and won't be pushing for her choice. I'm perfectly content with her friendship if nothing else. You will lose her affection if you don't treat me equally. I can guarantee you that. She's more heart than even Lily was."

Severus scrutinized the werewolf and breathed. "I will be making dinner, so it's edible," he said and left in a flash of robes.

Remus straightened his sweater and moved to the wine cabinet. How on the face of the planet did he get stuck with such a prick of a man as a strained ally? Oh, well. He breathed while popping the cork with a flick of his wand and pouring two glasses. It was time to shelf tension and get back to the work at hand, taking care of the beguiling witch.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione was rinsing her hair and turned off the faucet before lounging in the bathtub. It was wondrous just to relax and know that they had a plan. She glanced down through the opaque water to see different markings around her revealed skin. It was true; she had a rough life by the scars on her skin: curse scars, light scratches around her arms, and even keloid burns.

What would it be like to let go of her former life officially? Adhara Fortuna Black. Hermione hummed and dried her hands before turning to glance at the history Albus provided. It was open enough for her to fill in memories of her former life with different names. Actually, that wouldn't be a horrible thing.

The door rapped with intrusion, and Hermione pulled the curtain around the tub. "Come in."

Remus appeared with two glasses of wine, and he shut the door behind him. "As promised," he smiled.

Hermione breathed, and her lips curled. "You're a lifesaver," she sighed.

Had she felt uncomfortable about being naked in a tub around him? Actually, no. There was an acknowledgment that she knew he would never overstep. The werewolf stooped down next to her face and smiled as he offered the glass of pink wine.

Hermione sounded agreement as she sipped. "You've done it again, Remus. This is outstanding."

"Well, one can only try," he chuckled and sat down on the tile, being eye level with her.

The witch set the glass on the small table next to the tub where the papers were. "So, tomorrow I have to go to Gringotts, fake my identity and start a life as a pureblood witch," Hermione listed with pursed lips.

"Does that bother you?" Remus asked after sipping his wine.

Hermione shrugged before pressing her chin on the tub rim closest to him. "It's different, but I don't have the type of hold on my past as I would have without losing my memories. I see them as pieces of myself, but as if I'm watching that from another's eyes."

Remus exhaled and leaned on one of his arms. "I may not fully understand, but I do know what it's like to come across memories that you don't remember living through."

She pouted and exhaled. "Did you want me to work on becoming an animagus, Moony?"

Remus chewed on the inside of his cheek. "It's odd that occasionally you're familiar. As if I've known you all my life. I felt as if you and I had this conversation before."

"And if we did, your answer was as I remember, no," Hermione puffed.

"Precisely," Remus chuckled as he stretched his legs out near the tub basin.

"You should let me," Hermione insisted.

"No, I really should not," Remus murmured.

Hermione sat up enough to glower at him. "And why not?"

Remus ducked his face down and tore his eyes from her. "I'd rather you not see me like that," he mumbled while his cheeks tinted.

Hermione breathed and reached her damp hand out to his cheek. Her thumb traced against the scar on his cheekbone. It was tender and vulnerable, which always seemed so natural for them both. The werewolf didn't meet her eyes as she continued their connection.

"That's what friends do, Moony," Hermione whispered.

"I know. I've had some stellar friends who have done the same for me, Hermione. I just don't want to keep repeating such," Remus breathed and met her gaze.

"When are you going to learn that friendships aren't one-sided affairs. I participate because I want to, Remus. Not because I have to or earn house points. You need help, and now, I'm going to be there to assist you. After the full moon, I'm going to have Severus help me get started," Hermione voiced as she stroked his hair.

"What do you get from all of this?" He asked.

Hermione stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Your friendship. I get to get up every day and know that you're in my life. Everything else is a bonus from there."

Remus exhaled and reached for the flowers with a smile. "I found them outside in the garden. It seems someone planted them for me."

Hermione chewed her lower lips and breathed. "Yes, I wanted to leave something so you wouldn't forget me. I suppose it's a bit ironic now," she smiled and moved toward that side of the tub.

Remus smirked and tilted his head. "No matter what you change, you'll always be the witch in the bookshop to me. Smiling and watching me from the corner of her eye."

"Do you miss it?"

Remus glanced at her, hanging from the rim of the tub. "Miss your appearance? Yes and no. I miss your golden curls occasionally that glowed in the summer sun like a beacon. However, your looks now are familiar and warm. It's as if we've been friends for decades and only realized such when you donned dark locks and magnetic eyes."

Hermione's cheeks darkened, and she breathed. "Remus, you're just the remedy for my fears."

He laughed and pulled out a bundle of the flowers, tucking it gingerly in her hair. "Piece by piece until she becomes Black. For she could save our wretched souls."

She sneered and snorted. "Very funny, Remus."

The werewolf bent toward her and pressed his lips to her forehead. Something beautiful and kind was between them that seemed to balance the waves of unfamiliar and frightening. Even as she knew tomorrow would be the start of her 'new life', Remus would be there.

"Tomorrow, I don't want you to go out of your way for me," He whispered before pulling from her.

Her brows fixed as she tightened her lips. "Remus, you're going to get some new robes."

"Fine," he puffed. "But no more than I need, Hermione."

"I will do what I like with the fortune Sirius would be spending on you regardless, you understand?" She grumbled.

Remus groaned and rocked his head. "Fine."

Hermione beamed and moved for her wine. "Good."

"You always seem to get your way," Remus bemoaned as he snatched his glass and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"You always allow me to," Hermione retorted with a smile.

Remus exhaled and rocked his head. "Yes, I do know that. James called me incapable of disagreeing with a beautiful woman. The likelihood is high."

Hermione belted out laughter that shook the water. It caused her to realize two things. She had been in the tub for an extended period and swirling around in the water that was increasingly losing its heat. Hermione swallowed down her glass and set it aside before gnawing on her lower lip.

"Do you think I'll make a decent professor, Remus?"

He smiled after finishing his glass and agreed. "Oh, yes. You'll make plenty of students very content, Professor Black," Remus said before grunting and standing. "Dinner should be ready soon. How about I leave you to finish, and we engage Severus in some friendly conversation?"

Hermione's lips curled while observing the retreating werewolf. "I will be out shortly."

Remus pivoted to her and cleared his throat. "Adhara, I'll have to get used to that."

"You and me both," Hermione beamed, and Remus left.

The witch inhaled and tugged the forget-me-not from her hair before snagging a few more from the vase. Smelling them, she lounged back in the tub and grounded herself. Hermione knew she would have to get used to life's changing influence, but Remus' words echoed in her head. _Piece by piece until she becomes Black._ She was a Black now. She _is_ a Black.

* * *

Severus watched the two others laugh and smile over dinner. The dinner he cooked, mind you. It was… difficult. Complicated, distorted, odd, downright weird. Here this young woman from a different time brought with her an air of formidability he's never encountered.

Pragmatic, cold, and rude were synonyms for Severus Tobias Snape. He lavished in the realism of such, but only a few knew there was more. Somehow, in the grace of magic and light, this damned witch crawled under his skin.

Her darkened curls highlighted the favorable features of her face. Her skin appeared paler than it had before, but that wasn't an issue. No, she fit in with the typical Black features. Her eyes were intense— another feature keyed by the Blacks, but the flames behind them were hers.

Even as she danced with the damned werewolf to subpar music, she laughed and lit the room of fire. A kick of legs, another swirl, and more laughter. His book had fallen to his lap as he watched the feminine being from the forest bring life to those around her.

Hermione turned to him and scowled. "Severus, come along," she puffed and paced over to him.

"I desire little of this," He gestured to the record player.

Hermione groaned and glanced at Remus. "He's so difficult."

Remus groaned and flopped on the armchair near the player. "Well, you best convince him. I need a moment."

The witch tugged on the Potion Master's hand. "Severus, please?"

Snape moaned and climbed from the chair, shoving the book on the seat. Hermione giggled and took him to a clear portion of the sitting room. Hermione demonstrated an easy couple of steps to the fast-paced song, but Snape cringed.

"My mother did not teach me this type of dancing," he grumbled.

"You actually dance?" She asked.

Severus scrunched his nose and pulled out his wand, flicking it at the record player. It jagged and stuttered before beginning a flagrant waltz with a whole orchestra. Hermione's pink cheeks darkened as she swallowed. Severus pinched his expression and took her waist.

"Fix your frame. You'll never pass for a Black with lazy arms," He huffed and raised her elbow with his free hand.

Hermione applied his critique, and he took her hand. It wasn't as simple as she thought, and blurred memories of a ball she had gone to sprang to mind. She remembered being frightened then and even more so now. Severus had an excellent presence as he took her through something she assumed was easiest.

"That's much better," he nodded and twirled her dramatically.

Hermione came back and moved into him a bit roughly. "Oops, my apologies, Sev."

He snorted and continued with their dance. "If you stepped on my feet less, you'd do much better."

"I'm trying not to," Hermione groaned.

"I can't believe Sirius is missing this," Remus sighed.

"You mention a word, Lupin, and I will skin you and put your pelt in front of my fireplace," Severus growled as he twirled the short witch.

Hermione smirked and began to feel a bit easier with the steps. "Don't be so mean, Severus. I'm sure you have plenty of secrets I plan to uncover eventually."

"I would feel sorry for you if you ended up skinning me, Severus. Hermione would drive you batty," Remus chuckled.

Severus attempted another intricate spin for the witch and caught her hand before she stumbled back into him. "You're correct. Her dancing is shit."

Hermione gasped and smacked his shoulder. "Don't be cruel. I'm trying."

Severus finished the dance and pulled away with a bow. "With practice, you'll get better."

"Another item to add to my lessons, I suppose," Hermione grumbled as she awkwardly curtseyed.

Remus clapped and crossed his legs. "Very nice. I haven't been this amused since James and Peter did some awkward American muggle dance to get Peter a date."

Hermione exhaled and tossed her curls from her shoulder. "Well, I think I've had it with dancing this evening. Severus, what are you reading?"

The Potion Master wandered back to his chair and lifted the book before sitting. "I was rereading some anecdotes about time and the dark arts."

The witch collapsed on the sofa and poured herself another drink. "I believe we should go to Hogwarts earlier than needed to investigate this well."

Remus raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Are you concerned with leaving, Hermione?"

"No, just curious as to how an incident can bring someone to the past," Hermione smiled at him. "Not to worry, Moony. I won't be leaving soon. Time travel is fickle and usually works in one direction."

Both wizards couldn't hide the exhale they shared, followed by disagreeing glares at each other. Hermione either chose not to notice or didn't as she sipped her glass and curled the blanket around her shoulders. She held up a finger and set down her wine.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to discuss something."

"Which is?" Severus asked as he set down his book.

"Tomorrow, I'd like to do something nice for you both. Would you allow me to take you to get some books? You've been my security in difficult moments, and I don't know where to start with returning the favor," Hermione declared.

Severus grimaced and waved his hand. "No."

"And why not?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't need you to buy me anything. I'd much prefer just having your company."

Remus bobbed his head and pointed at Snape. "Yes, exactly."

"Well, fine, but I do expect you both to assist me with my shopping for classes tomorrow."

Severus stifled a smile and flicked a finger in Remus's direction. "He can carry all your books I assume you'll buy."

"Are you actually jesting, Severus?" Remus questioned with a bright grin. "Here I thought you were a dark battish creature from the underworld."

"I'd be relatively close in relation to you then, werewolf," Snape retorted while rolling his eyes.

Hermione burst into laughter and clapped. "You both are ridiculous."

"Ridiculous and by Lupin's suggestion, creatures from the underworld."

That earned him another bout of laughter, and Hermione shook her head. "I best get to bed soon if we will get all our errands done tomorrow. I have to begin a brushing up on five years of Ancient Runes."

Remus watched the witch drain her glass before climbing from the sofa. She wandered over with a bright smile and leaned down, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "I had the best evening since being in this time. Thank you for being so good to me, Moony," she declared and kissed his stubbled-cheek.

"Tonight was the best evening I've had in years. Thank you, Hermione," He murmured against her cheek and inhaled her scent.

The witch pulled away and strolled over to the Potion Master. She replicated the same process and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for sharing pieces of yourself with me, Sev. I know it isn't easy," She murmured.

Severus reached for her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. "You, Miss Black, are worthy of sharing those pieces with."

Hermione nosed his cheek before erecting herself from his form. "Good night, Professors," she beamed and walked down the hallway toward her bedroom.

The wizards stared at each other a moment and reached for their books. Glancing twice at each other by the time her door snapped shut, Remus finally groaned and flicked his wand. "What?" he asked.

Severus twitched his nose and rolled his neck. "Thank you for taking care of her this evening, Lupin."

Remus raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well, of course, Severus. Thank you for keeping her present."

The Potion Master bounced his head once and breathed. "Yes, of course."

The awkward silence returned, and both wizards went about their reading. Severus lingered, and Remus relaxed. Was this going to be the new formation of their lives? Only time would tell.


	20. Chapter 20

As odd as it seemed, Hermione had stood at the ancient vault sometime before she ever went inside. To describe the amount of wealth, synonyms like unfathomable, endless, and unimaginable were perfect. She would live twenty lives to full luxury and still have plenty left over for her children and their children.

That was gritty, and she grew silent after pulling enough from the vault to have security. They were walking through Diagon Alley, and their first stop at Madame Malkins proved relieving. Hermione browsed the different colored robes as Remus was being sized and taken care of.

Severus followed as her taller shadow while she admired the fabrics. "I find this one nice," he gestured to emerald robes.

Hermione hummed and nodded. "They are. However, I don't like the ruffles."

"Reasonable. That attire over there is more your interest," Snape pointed out as he gestured to the embroidered robes.

Hermione glanced back at him with a twisted brow. "Do you truly believe that's my styling, Severus? Merlin, I've given you the wrong opinion of me."

Severus pressed down a smile and held up his nose a bit. "You could master dressing elegantly and embracing it."

The bell above the door sounded, and Hermione wandered toward the far more straightforward dress robes. Professor-ish robes. Robes that wouldn't announce that she wanted to be looked at. Her fingers wandered over the charcoal fabric, and nodded.

"Honestly, Draco, behave your tongue," A calm feminine voice entered the space.

Hermione pivoted with large eyes just as the woman with bright hair noticed her. She was holding on to a young blond boy's hand as they stopped dead. The stranger's eyes examined Hermione and then Severus Snape.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she declared.

"Good afternoon, Narcissa," Severus nodded and straightened his posture.

Hermione shifted and tugged down her jumper sleeves. Narcissa Malfoy. She remembered enough to know that Draco Malfoy and her were at odds the entirety of their school years. Now she was in slacks and a purple sweater looking rather unkempt. Just great.

"Who's your friend, Severus?" Narcissa asked as she approached with sharp regard.

Snape smiled and patted Hermione's shoulder. "This is Adhara Fortuna Black."

"Black?" Narcissa spat as her eyes grew in the slightest.

"Alphard's hidden daughter. Her mother kept her in Transylvania while the unrest was evolving," Severus explained.

"Transylvania? That is quite odd," Narcissa hummed and took another step toward Hermione. "You do look like Alphard, to be sure. Even his curls. Tell me, Adhara, why did you stay away so long?"

Hermione chewed her lips together as color raised to her cheeks. "My mother was ashamed of her fear, and I took care of her before her death," Hermione declared.

Narcissa smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I could see and understand such. However, you've come to embrace your heritage now? It is quite unusual."

She was testing her. Narcissa was a relaxed serpent set to strike at weakness. Hermione cleared her throat and stood straighter. "I have zero knowledge of my family's past, but I assure you, I am proud of my father's heritage. It is something to embrace to be a Black and have felt severed from a piece of myself for a portion of my life."

"Your mother's family?" Narcissa questioned.

"Aristocrats in Bulgaria. Turnovo," Hermione declared with a nod.

Narcissa blinked and cleared her throat. "Turnovo? I recall several visitations to the Blacks from your mother's family."

Hermione smiled and bowed her head. "My mother was rather proud and in love with my father. However, her fear caused her to run home. They sent her to Transylvania when I was born."

Narcissa eased her posture; Hermione had passed the test. "Well, Adhara, I hope that you plan to visit Lucius and me for tea. It has been quite a while since I've had a cousin to share history with."

Hermione awkwardly curtseyed, which caused Narcissa to laugh and replicate a more elegant one. "I appreciate the gesture, cousin."

Narcissa beamed at Severus with a nod. "Do take care of her?"

"I will, Narcissa. She will be instructing Ancient Runes at Hogwarts this year," Snape nodded.

Narcissa gestured to Draco and smirked. "Draco will be going to Hogwarts in two years. I doubt you will be interested in working after establishing yourself, but if you are, keep an eye out for him, Adhara?"

Draco sneered at the strange witch in front of him. "Mother," he grumbled.

"I know, we have to finish our shopping," Narcissa sighed.

Hermione ran her fingers over her sweater before nodding. "If I intend on staying, I will assist Severus in his care."

Snape caressed Hermione's shoulder again and rocked his head. "Of course," he murmured.

Narcissa glanced between them and arched her eyebrow. "I do hope you write, cousin. We have much to catch up on," she nodded and tilted her head. "Come along, Draco. We have to purchase some fabric."

"Goodbye," Hermione said and watched the Malfoys stroll toward the end of the store.

"You did well," Severus whispered and pushed Hermione toward the other end of the dress robes.

Hermione scowled up at him. "I don't like how flashy they are."

"You best get used to it. You're now in their sights," he murmured and pointed toward a maroon set of robes. "This would look decent."

Hermione rocked her head and moved to reach for it. Severus, however, snatched it from the rack and gestured to the others. "Choose, and I will collect them for fitting."

The witch thinned her lips and bit the inside of her cheek as she examined the others. Soon Hermione had picked a select amount of the expensive robes to her disagreement. This would clearly announce she wanted to be looked at, which she didn't.

The mission now was applying alterations after picking about seven different robes. Hermione convinced Severus that she needed simple ones for patrols and such at Hogwarts. Remus was finished and sat in wait as Severus left the shop. It only took a handful of moments for her to be fitted and the witch puffed as she walked up to the werewolf.

"All done?" He asked while holding onto his bag.

"Yes, thank Merlin. Severus made me by the more agreeable robes, but they are fickle."

Remus beamed and stood before waving her under his arm. "Well, the hard part is over. Shall we head to Blotts? I know you're in need of some books and possible chocolate butterbeer ice cream."

Hermione laughed and leaned into him as they left the shop. "You know me so well, Remus."

"I think Severus skulked off toward the apothecary," Remus mused.

Hermione breathed and hummed. "While you were being fitted, we saw Narcissa."

"Oh, how did meeting your cousin go?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled over at him. "Like seeing ghosts."

They laughed together and strolled toward Flourish and Blotts. It was a decent summer day, so Hermione shed her purple jumper to reveal a long black sleeved shirt. It happened to be an excellent day, in fact. She had been smiling more and enjoying the fresh start that Hogwarts proposed. This might just be a perfect way to change the past.

When the pair entered, they heard a shrill voice speaking fast. "I told you to stop playing pranks on your brother!"

Hermione winced, and Remus twitched his nose.

"Mum," a little boy started.

"We only," another little voice.

"Borrowed him," they chimed together.

Soon the trio was in view. Hermione was staring at Molly Weasley and the twin boys. Fred and George. It was like ice on the brain to see them young, unscathed, and in Fred's case, alive.

"Well, you will have to hold onto him the whole time. I have to get your books, and we still need to go to get your wands," Molly huffed as she dug through the used books.

Hermione patted Remus' arms and pulled from his hold to wander over to the redheads. She browsed nearby and found herself standing next to Molly. The matriarch glanced twice over at the young witch and cleared her throat.

"My dear, your sweater is falling from your bag," Molly said.

Hermione jerked and glanced down to see she was dragging the arm. She rushed to push it into the bag with the robes and puffed. "Thank you so much," Hermione smiled.

"Of course," Molly stopped and scowled. "You have a familiar face. Did we go to Hogwarts together, dear?"

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before shaking her head. "No, unfortunately, I did not get the privilege of going to Hogwarts with you. I went to school in Transylvania. Valentins School for the Magically Gifted. However, I have the luck of teaching at Hogwarts this year."

Molly scowled and tilted her head. "Oh, you have such a look about you. I'm Molly Weasley, and these are two of my sons. Fredrick and George," she gestured to the boys hanging the rat upside down. "Boys!"

They jumped and hid the rat with a smile. "Hello."

Hermione held out her hand. "I'm Adhara Black. I'll be teaching Ancient Runes."

"Black?" Molly gasped as she shook her hand. "My dear, you do look like a Black to be sure!"

Hermione's cheeks glowed, and she swallowed. "Yes, I just came back into the country this year. My father only found out about me before he passed."

"Who was your father? Why didn't he know about you? Oh, poor girl, you never met your father?" Molly clamored as she touched Hermione's shoulder.

"Alphard," Hermione murmured.

Molly tutted and sighed. "That's a shame, dear. I do hope you've enjoyed your stay in Britain so far. Hogwarts is a great school. Albus Dumbledore is wise and generous."

"Yes, I've found that out. I applied for the position when my mother passed away this last year. She was the only family I had in Transylvania, so I decided to come find any I had out here."

Molly beamed and gestured to herself. "My husband and I are your distant cousins. I know your immediate cousin Andromeda is married to a lovely man, and their daughter is the same year as my Charles. Nymphadora Tonks," Molly said with a nod.

"Thank you for being so welcoming," Hermione sighed as she shifted.

"Oh, dear, it's always lovely to reconnect with family, no matter the distance. If you ever want to stop by before the year starts, please owl me. I'd love to have you," Molly smiled and rocked her head.

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione voiced.

"Mum, we're bored," One of the twins whined.

Molly gasped and patted Hermione's shoulder. "I just have to run and grab a book. Do you mind watching them a moment?"

"Not at all," Hermione agreed.

Molly rushed off toward the stairs, and Hermione watched her run into Remus. Hermione breathed and glanced at the boys who were turned toward the bookcase and ducked down next to them. "What are you two mischief-makers doing?" She grinned.

The boy on the left glanced over his shoulder. He had a speckled pattern of freckles she remembered. That was Fred. "Trying to see if Scabbers will eat pictures that look like food."

George grinned and revealed they had a book open as their rat was sniffing around. This rat was familiar, and she scowled at it. "Odd-looking rat."

"My brother Percy had him for seven years," Fred mused and tapped on the fruit bowl picture. "Eat it, Scabs."

Hermione twitched her nose and scowled more. "He's missing a toe," she noted and gestured to the rat.

The animal glanced at her while wiggling its nose and squeaked before trying to take off. The boys struggled and chased the rat across the room with Hermione in tow. They had scrambled to reach him as he dove for books when the bell above the door chimed.

Hermione had just enough time to recover as she snagged the rat as a memory flooded her mind. This wasn't really a rat! Hermione breathed and stood up only to be blinded by flashing lights.

"Adhara! She's in here," Called out a man. "Adhara Black!"

Hermione swayed and swallowed as she found her balance as the flashing continued. The twins rushed in front of her and waved as she placed the rat in George's hand.

"Adhara, is it true you're going to teach at Hogwarts this year?" One of the reporters called out.

"Who's the children you have with you?"

"Fred and George Weasley!" The twins called out and smiled. "Adhara is our cousin."

Hermione felt so overwhelmed. However, it wasn't the cameras that were causing her confusion. No, it was the large rat that was propped on the boy's shoulder in front of her. It sniffed and cocked his head at her. This rat was something important, but the more she tried to dig for the answer, she felt nauseous.

"Alright, enough," Severus growled and appeared around the flashing.

"Sev," Hermione gasped and abandoned her post as she ducked out of the camera's view and stood close to him.

"Where's Lupin?"

"Right here, Severus," Remus announced as he stepped off the staircase. "We should conclude our shopping today and go," he said before picking up Hermione's abandoned bag.

Molly waved them off and paced to her sons. "You are more than welcome to join for tea this week, Remus, dear."

Remus smiled and waved her off as they escorted Hermione from the shop around the reporters. Hermione glanced back once to see the boys standing at the window waving and the rat in George's hand.

"I know that rat," Hermione hummed and turned back to the alley.

"Rat?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, but he's not really a rat," Hermione grumbled. "I don't know what I'm talking about," she snorted.

Remus glanced back and faced forward with a snap. His brow was tight as he cleared his throat. "Why don't we get some ice cream and see if the reporters will disperse so, we can finish later?"

"That sounds reasonable, Lupin. They got their photo, so I'm positive they'll head to back to their shitholes and write their gossip."

Hermione breathed and rocked her head. "Yes, hopefully, nothing too bad," Hermione grumbled as they marched into the ice cream shop.

Why did Scabbers take off after smelling her? What was the rat really? Why couldn't she remember?


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next few days, the trio found a level of calm and normalcy. Neither Severus nor Remus mentioned what she knew were plenty of gossip and assumptions in the paper about her. No, she wanted no part of a public drama for herself. The witch focused on things like her syllabus, which Minerva found one for Ancient Runes she could model off of for her classes.

It was three days after Diagon Alley that she woke up to whispering in the sitting room. Hermione scrunched her eyes and yawned as she padded toward the hallway. Severus was at the house awfully early.

"I told you, I don't like this," Remus hissed. "It doesn't smell right."

"Well, neither do I, but what choice do we have? She has to be safe," Severus's voice was low and quiet.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and bent closer to the cracked door. What could they be bickering about? Their voices were urgent as they communed. Her fingers traced the wood, and her body shifted in the slightest.

"Hermione?" Remus asked.

The witch exhaled and left the room. Of course, he's a bloody werewolf that could hear her sneaking about. Hermione sorted her wild hair as she entered the sitting room. Usually, she would be dressed and approachable before being around the pair. Today left her in a large green t-shirt of Remus's and a pair of grey shorts.

Severus straightened his posture as he clutched his teacup, and Remus crossed his legs. They were sitting on the sofa reading the paper of all things and drinking tea. Both seemed to be pensive and possibly upset.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked through sleepiness.

Remus twitched his nose and glanced at Severus. "Well, we have some news," he grumbled.

Hermione tilted her head. "What kind of news?"

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," Severus said flatly.

That woke her ass up right away. "What? No, we were going to attempt to find my memories on Peter today!" Hermione groaned and rushed forward.

She snatched up the paper and glared at the front page. There he was, shuddering and screaming, which pained her. She had seen this page before in far off memories of fear and misunderstanding. Hermione read the column and scowled farther. They were under the suspicions that he broke out to kill her.

"This is rubbish, he wouldn't break out to kill me," Hermione groaned. "Not even close."

"It is plausible if he believes you're lying," Severus suggested and waved a hand.

Hermione snorted and turned the paper around. "This man would never harm anyone. He's gentle and a bit rowdy, but not a murderer."

"He tried to kill me," Severus hissed.

Hermione blinked and stepped back. "What?"

Remus winced and breathed. "It was a joke, Severus. He never meant for it to go that far."

"Lying again for him, Lupin? You both were the perfect couple," Snape growled and stood up.

Hermione set the paper down and paced toward Severus. "What happened? What did he do?" She asked while patting his arm.

Severus pointed to Remus and sneered. "Black suggested that I follow Lupin through a secret passageway under the Whomping Willow. It led to the Shrieking Shack, but before I encountered Lupin in all of his fury, Potter stopped me."

Hermione covered her mouth and stepped back. "He wouldn't."

"He did," Severus hissed.

"It wasn't to get you hurt, Severus," Remus snapped.

"I could have died, and you would have been the monster to kill me, Lupin. Sirius Black would have been the factor as to how I was killed or turned!" Severus shouted, revealing his potent anger.

"We were just boys being ridiculous," Remus huffed.

"No, he was a spiteful fool!" Severus snarled.

Hermione licked her lips and took Severus's hand. He attempted to jerk it away until he stared at her. Her eyes were large as she wore a pout. "I'm sorry that happened, Severus. People sometimes don't realize the implications of their actions. The past is littered with pain and torment, but we have to learn to grow from the scarred earth."

Snape breathed and rolled his neck. "I don't trust Black. He will attempt to find you."

"And when he does, I will help him too. Don't you see, this is what I'm here for?" She asked and took his knuckles to her lips.

Severus ducked down to her eye-level. "He won't have a chance. You're going to be moved from the conflict until it's solved."

"I wish you would trust me with this, Sev. I know he isn't going to hurt me," Hermione murmured.

"I won't risk that. I won't allow him to have the chance to harm you, Hermione," he declared and ran a thumb over her cheekbone.

"You have to trust me," Hermione said.

Remus cleared his throat. "Hermione, he does have a point. Sirius isn't stupid and will likely come here after checking on Harry. When he sees the Aurors posted outside the house in Little Whinging, he'll attempt to find answers."

"Which is why I should be here!" Hermione voiced as she pulled from Severus. "I need to talk to him about where Peter would be."

Remus chewed the inside of his cheek and ran fingers through his facial hair. "He's been in Azkaban for several years. We don't know what type of man he's going to appear as Hermione. It's too large of a risk. He escaped, and we won't be able to clear him until Peter is found."

Hermione breathed and scrubbed her face as she tried to pull up memories. This posed a whole new difficulty for them. Why did this happen? Sirius was so crucial to the clear path forward. The witch paced and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, let's just come up with a decent plan. Sirius had to have found out about me. Now, he either thinks I'm lying, or he wants to know what I know. Sirius has always been explosive and impulsive, but he's not a git," Hermione explained as she rolled her neck.

"Regardless, he's dangerous if he thinks you're a threat or you might cause issues," Severus hummed as he swiveled his neck in evident impatience.

"Something just doesn't feel right," Hermione grumbled. "Why would he feel the urgency to break out to seek me out? Do you think it was something someone told him?"

"The only person that goes to visit Azkaban is Fudge for maintenance checks for the Minister," Remus declared as he sipped his tea.

"Okay, let's say Fudge told him about me. What would that news do for him? He doesn't care for his family, nor does he have enough spite to hunt me down. This, just, none of it makes sense," Hermione sputtered with frustration.

"Possibly being in there ravaged his mind," Severus offered with a suppressed smile.

Hermione glared at him and tossed her hand in the air. "No, I refuse even to suggest such. There's more to the story than him seeking me out. What if he was told that Remus was escorting me?"

"No, that still wouldn't explain his urgency. Severus, hand me the old articles?" Remus gestured to the pile on the side table near the door.

Severus twitched his nose but complied as he handed the clippings they had made over the last few days. Remus shifted through them and arched an eyebrow after reading the first. "What if he was told that the innocent Black heir was being pursued by none other than Severus Snape, which he knew was a Death Eater?"

Hermione snorted. "What would Severus have to do with this?"

"More than you know," Severus grumbled. "The order had known I had revealed the prophecy."

Remus held up the picture of her with the twin Weasleys. "It does pose an interest that I'm in the background racing to you."

The witch paced over and scowled. "Merlin, did I really look that sick, and they took pictures of me?" Hermione questioned as she leaned over Remus's shoulder.

Remus smirked at her. "I show you a picture of concern, and you're worried about how ill you looked?"

Hermione's eyes traced the rat. "Remus, this rat bothers me."

The werewolf scowled and thinned his lips. "Why? Is there something concerning about him?"

"Is he familiar?" Severus pried.

"He was familiar, and I remember knowing he wasn't really a rat," Hermione murmured. "That's what was making me nauseous. The more I hunted for the memory, the more I grew sick."

"How wasn't he rat?" Snape asked as he stepped forward.

Hermione breathed and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Does he seem familiar to you as well, Lupin?"

Remus shook his head and pursed his lips. "No, I don't think so. He just seemed like a little ole rat to me."

The witch traced the boys' faces with her finger. "Well, they certainly are. They're so precious and innocent. I hope this whole business doesn't hurt the family."

"Maybe if you visit the Weasleys this week, you might be able to find out. Possibly he is another creature they transfigured?" Remus asked as he reached out and touched her cheek. "You'd be safer there than with us."

"I doubt Molly would appreciate me presuming I could spend a few days with them," Hermione sighed.

Remus tilted his head and hummed. "Well, I wrote to her this morning to see if it would be possible."

Hermione scrunched her brows and tilted her head. "Why would you do so?"

"Because in one way or another, we shall be a focus for Black. My name was mentioned, and Lupin rushed to your aid at the surprise of the photographers. Meaning that if you knew either of us, the likelihood if you do not have a residence, you're likely living with us until such."

"Which is why Minerva wants me to have her cottage, so that there aren't any suspicions of such with the more public exposure I have," Hermione sighed. "This all seems well off base in comparison to why Sirius would decide to break out."

Remus shrugged and caressed her shoulder. "Let's just keep you safe first and foremost."

Hermione slumped over the back of the sofa and pressed her chin to his shoulder. "Remus, I don't want to go anywhere."

"I know and love that about you. Always wanting to get into the fray and right the wrongs," The werewolf smiled and nosed her cheek.

The rapping at the window drew the sour Potions Master to retrieve the note from the owl. After shooing off the scrappy bird, he scrutinized the letter. "Molly welcomes her with open arms."

Hermione groaned and stood up. "Fine, seeing as you both are teaming up on me."

Remus glanced back at her. "Did you want me to make some omelets before we head out to their home?"

"I suppose so," Hermione responded and walked over to Severus. "Are you positive you don't want me to come with you?"

Severus reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "No, not this time, darling."

The witch exhaled with clear signs of defeat and marched off to her bedroom. Severus's eyes lingered and regarded her form with longing. When he turned to the werewolf, Remus was wearing a similar expression as he leaned to watch. That caused Severus to sneer and glide over to snatch up the articles.

"You told her one thing, but I could sense more was to it, Lupin," he hissed.

"Luckily, it doesn't have to do with you, Severus," Remus hummed.

"Why Molly Weasley?" The low tone came off as a rumbling threat.

"She's safest there, isn't she? I thought we agreed about that this morning before I sent the letter," Remus stated as he crossed his arms.

"I'll find out what you're hiding," Severus warned and stomped off toward the restroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione dressed in something casual before they left Remus's house. Severus decided it was best not to join for this adventure, leaving the werewolf her sole companion. The witch sorted her hair as she glanced out at the rolling hills, ringing in memories of long ago.

Images of spending summer days with the Weasleys and enjoying the bits of childhood she could retain. It was such an interesting feeling to know that in a small handful of years, her younger self would be here. This was a piece of her that just belonged to her.

Remus touched Hermione's shoulder, drawing her from the memories. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just recalling things," Hermione sighed and glanced over at him.

He rubbed her arm and nodded toward the hill. "Just that way."

Hermione let her lips curl as she rocked her head and fell in step with Remus. They climbed up the hill, and Remus paused, turning to her. "Hermione," he mumbled.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Don't go anywhere?" He voiced and caressed her cheek. "I don't want you hurt. I don't believe Sirius would, but you could end up collateral damage if we aren't careful."

"I promise I won't. I know Sirius wouldn't, but I could understand how things can construe," Hermione murmured and closed her eyes. "I'll be back before the full moon?"

Remus breathed and shifted his head. "I might have you stay with Severus during the full moon."

"Moony, you need my help," Hermione pressed.

"Not enough to risk your life in case the Wolfsbane Potion isn't sufficient."

"Will you trust me?"

"I do trust you, I don't trust me," Remus smiled and pulled from her.

They finished the march to the tall house in the distance. Hermione vaguely remembered it seeming more rickety and faded, but it still was the Burrow. Even the distant smell of wildflowers reminded her of how much she loved this place.

Molly came outside when they approached the wall to the garden. "Oh, my dear! I'm thrilled you wanted to come to stay!" She cried as she wiped her hands on her apron.

Hermione simpered as she approached the witch. "Hello, Molly. How are you this afternoon?"

Molly wrapped Hermione in a hug and breathed. "Oh, so much better now that you're here. I have such plans for us. We're going to have some biscuits and tea while you tell me all about your traveling."

Hermione's cheeks glowed as she was released from Molly's grip. "Of course. I don't intend to cause you and your husband any burden. I haven't had much luck finding a decent home."

"Not a burden at all, dear. Remus, come have some tea?" She waved for the distant werewolf.

He paced forward as he rubbed the side of his neck. "Molly, I don't know if I should. I have plenty of work to do to prepare."

She waved him off and pulled Hermione along. "Nonsense, come inside."

Hermione smiled and glanced back. "It's so kind of you to have us for tea, Molly."

"To tell you the honest truth, dear, I'm tickled that you were interested. Remus says you're unmarried and have no children," Molly explained as she ushered Hermione inside.

"No, I'm only nineteen. Albus only agreed to me teaching due to my high marks in Valentin," Hermione responded.

Molly bustled into the kitchen and waved her hand. "My William just graduated this last year from Hogwarts. He's going to be working at Gringotts," She beamed and sat Hermione down.

"That's lovely," Hermione smiled as Remus loomed at the entrance.

"I should see if he will come by for dinner this week. I'm positive you both could swap stories about your last year," She rambled while flicking her wand at the teapot.

Remus cleared his throat. "It would be nice for her to have more friends."

Molly pointed her finger at him and tossed it toward the table. "Come sit, Remus, dear. I have been meaning to ask you how you both met."

The werewolf seemed a bit anxious as he moved to sit down next to Hermione. "Well, it so happens that we met in London. Minerva had taken her out to show her the city, and Adhara was in a bookshop when I spotted her. We were working our way through our favorite literature when McGonagall found us."

"Is that why you were in Diagon Alley together?"

Hermione smiled and tilted her head at the werewolf. "Well, Remus didn't realize I was a Black before offering to help me prepare for my lessons."

"So we've spent the better part of the last week preparing lessons together. Adhara is extremely bright, likely the brightest witch I've met in some time," Remus finished as he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks tinted. "Thank you, Remus, but I feel quite similar about you."

Before Molly could dissect their friendliness, the thunderous announcement of children on the stairs filled the room. Soon, several redheaded children entered, conversing about something or another. It was the twins that noted who was at the table.

"Adhara!" they shouted together and raced forward.

"Mum told us you're going to be there for our sorting," Fred smiled.

"Bloody wicked," George grinned.

The young Percy Weasley stepped forward with a scowl. "What class are you teaching?" He asked while clutching something in his fingers.

Hermione straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm teaching Ancient Runes."

"Excellent," Percy nodded. "I will be taking your class this year. I'm a third year."

"I'm looking forward to it," Hermione nodded. "Professor Lupin will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Remus smiled and held up his hand in mock with a smile to whisper to the boys. "She wanted the subject. I just had a lucky draw," he hissed with a wink.

Hermione puffed and nudged him. "Don't be rude. I'm thoroughly thrilled you get to teach it. I know they will have a fundamental education that will be carried with them for years."

Percy fixed his glasses, revealing the rat. "I have it under good authority that you shall be remarkably better than Professor Shabulens."

Remus turned and glanced at the boy. "Well, we all have to strive to better ourselves. Others opinions are important, but it is the quality of effort put in that makes a difference," Remus finished and eyed the rodent. "What an interesting fellow you have there, Mr. Weasley."

Percy scrunched his nose and raised the squeaking rat. "He sleeps all the time and eats. Nothing original about a house rat."

"Has his toe always been missing?" Remus questioned.

Percy nodded. "Since we found him."

"Ugly rat," the twins snickered.

Remus reached to pet the squealing animal, and it bit at him before launching from Percy's hands. That caused him to dash off with the twins into the sitting room. Hermione scowled and twitched her nose as Remus turned to Molly, who was sipping her tea with a bright smile.

"I'm positive Charles, Ronald, and Ginerva are around. Charles is helping Ron move his things up to the fifth floor. Since Bill has moved to his own flat, we decided Charlie could share his room when he comes to stay. It was time, seeing as Percy is quite put out with sharing," Molly sighed and smiled. "My lovely children."

"They're just wonderful," Hermione beamed.

"When you decide to have your own, please let me know. I have the most useful remedies I read in Witch Weekly," Molly said before sipping her tea.

Hermione couldn't hide her blush, and Remus tugged on his collar. "We aren't seeing each other, Molly," Remus mumbled.

Molly blinked and glanced between them. "Oh, no, dear. I hope you don't believe I was assuming such. However, you both do make a charming couple."

"I planned on just focusing on my career and getting established," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, of course," Molly nodded.

Remus touched Hermione's shoulder and smiled. "I will need to get back soon. I have a meeting with Severus I must attend."

The witch chewed her lips together and rocked her head. "I know, I'm just thankful you brought me."

"Me as well," Molly beamed.

Remus picked up a biscuit and licked his lips before biting. "I heard your cooking was exquisite, but I've been corrected; it's perfection, Molly."

That spun the conversation into a whole new direction as she and Remus spent time talking about her cooking. It was pleasant for Hermione to listen and admire just how normal it all felt. Even with the oddity of her life, it was nice to have moments of the familiar.

* * *

Remus sat outside in the garden with a cigar. Not a usual motion for him, but he needed something while watching the light dim. It was a marvelous experience at the Burrow today, but his mind was far too distracted to regale on the conversation.

Just revisiting moments of Hermione laughing and smiling at him was enough to calm his tension. Yes, he knew for a fact that she was just about perfection in a human being. It was more evident as she spoke with the children and even offered to plait Ginerva's hair.

However, this was going to be the night. He expected of him for such, just as the man usually made an entrance. It wouldn't be any other way. It was only a matter of how his demeanor was when he came into view.

There were things people didn't understand about the marauders. They weren't just friends fighting for loyalty, love, and justice. No, to be honest, they weren't self-titled for any moral reasons. The main underline for how they all became friends and retained loyalty over the years was solely due to their desire never to walk this world alone.

All of them had their flaws that blared in the darkness. James, a boy who never went without, often had a cruel tongue to his enemies. Sirius had blinders on due to his conviction, and that led to feeding off of James' cruelty. Peter, with his willingness to follow and pledge fealty to someone more robust and smarter.

Remus breathed as he mentally examined his own flaws and failures. How could he not have known? Not seen it before she spoke the truth? Why did it take him eight years to realize that Sirius could have been innocent? It wasn't as if the thought of them using their animagi forms was unheard of outside the full moon.

He was so willing to shut down and mourn all of his losses than fight. Always the pleaser. Ever the complacent werewolf. So concerned that others would shun him for his condition, he stayed on the sidelines and watched life slip through his fingers.

There was movement and Remus stood up, his wand in hand. The cigar was tucked on the tray, and Remus turned right as a form came out from the shadows. The large coat covered what the werewolf could only assume was a uniform of stripes.

"You look like ballocks," Remus said as he stepped into the light.

He smiled. "Where's my _cousin_ you've been shagging?"

Remus rolled his neck and thinned his lips. "Not here, and neither should you be, Pads."

Sirius Black barked out a stream of laughter as he waltzed into the clarity of the moonlight. "Wand out and everything? You're still my favorite werewolf, Moony. So concerned with my madness?"

"Finally your appearance reflects the madness within," Remus smirked and held up his wand.

"Oh, you would know a thing or two about madness within, mate," Sirius snorted as he closed the distance between them.

Remus had enough time to stuff his wand in his belt before Sirius embraced him. "My friend," Sirius sighed.

"You smell like ballocks too," Remus laughed and patted his back. "Come inside. We have much to talk about," he added as they parted.

"Like the pretty bird that is supposedly my cousin? Or that you've been busy with said pretty witch in bed?"

"No," Remus sighed as he opened the door. "I know where Peter is."

Sirius glared as he walked into the cottage. "I was hoping I didn't have to explain myself, but now it seems you have some explaining to do, Moony."

Remus snapped the door shut and flicked his wand, closing all the curtains. No prying eyes, especially since Severus promised an investigation. This had to be even before anyone else was involved.

"Alright, why don't you clean up, get some regular clothes from my room, and we'll talk. Adhara was quite upset she couldn't explain it to you, but I knew we had to sort this first ourselves," Remus explained as he dimmed the lighting around the house.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and stroked his mangled facial hair. "So, this is going to be difficult. Alright, let me revive myself, and we shall begin."

The werewolf moved to the cabinet and pulled out a green bottle. "I have the whiskey, and dinner is waiting for you."

"Well, it seems you were ready as usual, Moony," Sirius laughed and strolled down the hallway. "Hello, delicious," he said after a few minutes.

Remus groaned and paced the hallway to see Sirius poke himself around in Hermione's room. "Get out of here, she's a private witch."

"Yeah, yeah, but plan to give me all the scrumptious details. It's been eight years since I've seen a beautiful woman," Sirius winked and left for the bathroom.

Remus righted Hermione's baubles and bottles on the drawers before leaving her room. It was going to be a strenuous evening, but a foot in the right direction. He hoped...


	23. Chapter 23

Severus wasn't content with this plan, nor was he comfortable with it. He winced and tugged at the sweater collar as he walked up the pathway. Most of the children in this household he would or was currently teaching. Why did he even agree to this?

Knocking on the door, Severus fixed his posture and breathed. "Ridiculous," he hissed.

The door swung open, and Arthur Weasley was standing there with a questionable expression. "Afternoon, Severus. Adhara is just out in the garden with the children."

Snape nodded and breathed with a thinning of his lips. "I expected much."

Arthur let the Potions Master come inside as he examined him. "To be truthful, I didn't know she was a friend of yours."

They stalled in the sitting room and glanced at each other. "Well, we are acquainted. Do you know what the urgency of her letter was?" Severus questioned.

"No, I wasn't positive myself. The last two days have gone stupendously, and the children love her very much," Arthur smiled and rolled his shoulders.

"How has her spirit been?" Severus attempted not to sound too curious.

"Vexed by something fierce. My wife has been pressing her with visiting my eldest being that they are of similar ages and demeanors," Arthur sighed.

Snape sneered and waved. "She may be twenty, but her mind is far bolder in capacity than those her age."

Arthur pressed the twitching down on his eyebrows. "Well, I have to agree with you. There's something oddly aged about Miss Black."

Severus bobbed his head. "Indeed."

"This way, Severus. I'm positive she's looking forward to your company to visit her cousin," Arthur sighed as they walked through the kitchen.

It was barren aside from the dishes scrubbing themselves and the kettle grumbling with a boil. Severus discreetly flicked his wand to move the kettle from the heat and pour into the empty teapot. It lidded itself as the pair walked out the back door into the garden to see such a spectacle.

Hermione was racing in the grass with the boys after a black and white ball. She kicked it to one of the younger boys. Charles Weasley, he recognized from classes, shouted and nudged the witch with a grin before stealing the ball from the taller Weasley. William? Yes, the recent graduated Weasley.

It was campy and ridiculous. Hermione growled and shoved by Charlie before stealing the ball and kicking it passed the twins guarding a net.

"Bloody, cheat!" Charlie chortled and skipped up next to the gloating witch.

"It isn't cheating when you know the game, Charlie," Hermione laughed and reached up to scruff his hair.

It was clear as day; the entire family was enamored with her. Severus' brow only construed more. Arthur left Severus to loom and pace out to the yard. "My dear girl, you are quite the entertainment," he laughed.

Hermione turned to beam and bowed dramatically, sending the boys into an uproar. Bill grumbled and lifted the witch off the ground away from the twins planning on splattering her with mud.

"Okay, alright! Enough, I have company," Hermione laughed.

That caused them all, including Molly fiddling with the bushes, to glance toward the door. Hermione squirmed from the young man's hold and smiled as she paced over to the awkward wizard. Severus bowed in the slightest out of public view and straightened his posture.

"Adhara, it's lovely to see you," Snape murmured.

Hermione's smile grew as she tilted her head. "Severus, I truly missed your company. How are you?"

"Well," he hummed. "How has your stay been?"

Hermione straightened her t-shirt and dropped her gaze. "Enlightening. I missed a piece of my family and found it in them."

Severus eyed the parents conversing with their children and watching the pair. Always on display. Always watched. Always scrutinized. It tensed his jaw.

"Sev," she sighed and took his hand. "You don't have to worry," Hermione whispered.

"I'm judged," he mouthed and glanced down at her.

"So am I," she shrugged. "The difference is I choose to wear my differences proudly with little resentment."

His lips twitched, and he took her hand to his lips. From the peripherals of his view, he wanted the nosy parents to stiffen. That gave him a bit of a pleasant warmth to cause surprise at his civility. Entirely possibly deter Molly Weasley on her tirade to marry Hermione off to her son.

"I believe that Narcissa is expecting us per your letter," Severus murmured as he released her hand.

"May I ask the urgency that she wrote to me about? She seemed troubled in her writing, but why?" Hermione asked.

Severus smirked and shrugged. "She likely was quite put out that you have stayed with the Weasleys long before visiting her estate. Narcissa is a prideful Black, after all."

"Hermione," Charlie voiced as he paced toward them. "Will you be back tonight? You did promise to go over what you know about dragons."

Hermione turned and beamed. "Yes, absolutely. I promised I shall and so we will."

"My dear," Molly lept into action as she walked over. "I do hope that you come back for at least dessert this evening. I'm making that double chocolate cake that William was raving about."

"Mum," Bill groaned.

"I will escort her promptly after we've exhausted their company," Severus spoke with careful measure.

"Yeah, that cake is tops," the young boy out in the field shouted.

Molly touched Hermione's shoulder and smiled at her before narrowing her gaze at Severus. "I expect you to be a gentleman and keep her safe, Severus Snape."

"Of course," he hissed through his teeth.

"Molly," Hermione interrupted the argument brewing by pivoting swiftly. "Why don't you go over choices on which sweets I'll be taking back with me when I return to see Remus?"

"Oh, Remus Lupin, what a good man. Intelligent and kind even after such a troublesome time at school. What a wonderful young wizard," Molly declared as she stroked Hermione's hair.

It was evident on two different subjects at hand. The first was that Molly Weasley instantly espoused the young witch as family. She radiated the same insufferable energy she had for all of her children and doted on the stranger. The final subject of concern was that she had no interest in Hermione seeking more than luke-warm friendship with the Potions Master. It could be seen in the scrutiny of her gaze when Hermione was turned back to him. Team Anyone-else-but-Severus it seemed.

"Sev," Hermione interrupted his pondering.

Snape glanced down to see her brow scrunched. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Hermione laughed and touched his arm. "We should head out. Molly was just explaining how lovely it would be to have dinner in a few weeks."

"With Remus along, of course," Molly added.

"Of course," Severus mumbled. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Adhara's cousin is an impatient woman."

"She certainly is," Molly puffed and reached for the girl, nearly knocking the hovering Charlie and Bill out of the way. "I'll miss you very much. The last couple of days have been beautiful!"

Hermione winced as her lips curled. "Yes, they have. I'll be back tonight," she squeezed out.

"Adhara," a small voice behind Severus drew their attention.

Percy Weasley was standing at the door with a fat, fearful looking rat. He stepped forward and chanced to fix his glasses. "Will you help me with Scabbers tonight? He seems to be sick. Hiding under my bed all day."

Hermione maneuvered around Severus and bent to see the rat crying and screeching at her presence. "I can try."

"Let's all head in and see her off! Come along, children," Molly called and bustled into the house.

The children and Arthur soon filed in, leaving Hermione, Percy, and Severus. "Why don't you go bid farewell as I look at the rodent?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and patted Percy's shoulder. "Let him take a look. He's fairly decent at sussing out ailments."

Percy eyed Severus before cautiously handing over the rat. "Thank you, Professor Snape," he puffed and walked inside with Hermione.

Severus eyed the shaking rat and lifted him by the scruff to his eye-level. "Peter Pettigrew?"

The rat wailed and screamed while dangling in the air.

"You best remain at this home lest Sirius Black finds you before I come back to retrieve you myself," Severus whispered.

The rodent stopped trying to free himself and stared back at the Potion Master.

"I will save you from death if you allow Adhara to remain ignorant about your existence. This squealing and fear will alert her, and then her friends shall find you. Understood?"

Scabbers snorted, and Severus placed him in his free palm. "Very good. Do not trifle with me, Pettigrew, or I will torture you before feeding you to a most willing cat. Adhara must not alert them before I source a solution to your retrieval."

The Potions Master was content with the calming of the animagus and went inside. It was time to begin the next stage of Hermione's permanency in this timeline. How the Malfoys would receive her would be a massive leg-up on her legitimacy. Hopefully, it would go well.

* * *

The tour of the manor was lengthy, and Narcissa escorted them through every room, explaining pictures of Blacks long past. Hermione was long past exhausted with the history lesson as they settled in the drawing-room. There Lucius and Draco joined them. Lucius was reading a withered book, and Draco was tossing marbles in a fishbowl.

"So, Adhara, how has your stay in Britain been?" Narcissa asked as she dressed her tea.

Hermione shifted and glanced up at Severus before responding. "It's been well. I was just looking into buying some property before the school year."

"With all of your fortune, why do you continue the concept to teach?" Lucius inquired as he set down his book.

"I wanted to explore the school my ancestors have all gone to," Hermione smiled. "It is a flaw I plan to rectify."

Narcissa tutted and exhaled. "It is a shame your mother was disgraced and fearful. You would have loved Hogwarts, Cousin."

"All the blood traitors and mudbloods nowadays. Just be relieved your school was far more fierce on their flaws," Lucius hissed with distaste in his voice.

Hermione shifted her sweater and hummed. "I was attacked by a muggleborn at Valentin. He was a werewolf who was upset with my father's lineage."

Draco's attention was drawn as he glanced over. "A werewolf? Those disgusting mutts are allowed to go to school there?"

Hermione's jaw tightened as she nodded. "Yes."

"Next they will let house-elves earn wages," Lucius spat.

Narcissa shifted and hummed. "If Severus doesn't mind, we could quite possibly steal you for an evening or two in the coming weeks? I would adore having you over."

"I wish I could, Narcissa, I've been escorting her on seeking a permanent residence. Alphard's house was sold when the estate was parceled off," Severus said before sipping his tea.

"We do need to find you a pureblood family to be contracted with," Lucius said as he gestured to Hermione. "It's important to retain tradition."

"Lucius, don't you're making our cousin squirm," Narcissa sighed before glancing back at Hermione. "I apologize, Adhara. I understand it is remarkably difficult to sift through this new lifestyle."

Severus cleared his throat and turned to Hermione. "Are you concerned with marriage to a wealthy House?"

Hermione's brows knitted as she stared at him. "No, why would I be? I have more wealth than Merlin could have created in alchemy transmutation."

Narcissa laughed as Lucius smirked and cleared his throat. "Then what have you, Adhara? You haven't a male heir to demand your marriage. However, you must carry on the line."

"When I decide to seek bondage of the acutest kind, it will be for heart and loyalty, not wealth," Hermione declared as she straightened her posture. "My mother told me matters of the heart could only dictate the decision of marriage."

Lucius snorted and waved his hand. "Heart. You sound like a naive girl."

"Not naive, just sound in my judgment. My children shall inherit a fortune, and with that, my husband. His loyalty to my house should be one of respect and love."

"Well spoken," Severus nodded.

Hermione glanced over at the boy who would be her younger self's rival. Draco was occupying himself by tossing books from the shelf. One particular book caught her eye as her expression tightened. Lucius noted her focus and stood up.

"We keep various objects away from prying eyes, usually," he said before snatching up the book.

"Is that a particular book, Lucius?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," He responded while placing it on the shelf, higher than previously.

"I've had a dream about that book," Hermione murmured as she glanced away.

Narcissa's eyebrows raised. "A dream? Do you often get dreams about objects?"

The witch tried to recover as she sipped her tea. She knew that book for what it was, with the poisonous ink and holes staining it. Harry had finished off the first Horcrux without realization. That book would make its journey from Lucius' house in three years.

"I occasionally do. My mother called it being touched, and I would often know things without witnessing them," Hermione said while looking away from the Malfoys.

"Are you hungry yet?" Severus asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Oh, yes, a little," Hermione voiced as she looked up at him.

He smiled and skirted a curl from her cheek. "You could use the refreshment. It seems you're growing fatigued from your day."

Hermione's cheeks darkened as Severus publicly doted on her. The Malfoys were watching, and she could sense their curiosity. Was this going to complicate things or rectify them? Gazing over at the pair, she noted the mild approval. So, this was the purpose of her visitation?

"I happen to think you both have an amusing friendship," Narcissa smiled.

Severus drew back from Hermione and rocked his head. "She's been a lovely addition to Britain."

"Yes, well, let's have dinner," Lucius huffed and turned to the boy. "Draco, go off and tell the elf we're eating now."

Draco rolled his eyes and marched from the room in a huff. Narcissa exhaled and smiled as the pair climbed from the loveseat. "It is lovely to have visitors. Severus has been gone entirely too long."

Lucius scrutinized Hermione before gesturing dismissal. "Go with my wife, Adhara."

"Yes, Lucius," Hermione agreed and paced over to Narcissa.

The Malfoy witch beamed and touched her shoulder as they crossed the room. "It would be pleasant to find you a charming estate. You could afford such a living as us."

Hermione just smiled and nodded, but caught the beginning of the wizards' conversation as they rounded the door. It was something she hadn't prepared for.

"If you're wise, you should contract her before she grows misguided. I disapprove of your status, but you are better than a bloody Weasley," Lucius hissed.

"That, we both know I am, Malfoy," Severus snickered.

What was wrong with everyone trying to push for her to get married? The idea made Hermione cringe with difficulty. What if she just didn't want to be married off? Well, she had more pressing challenges than who she might settle down with if given a chance. No, she had to find Peter Pettigrew first.


	24. Chapter 24

Sirius was grinning as he sipped his wine glass and put his feet up on the coffee table. The Aurors had searched Remus's property yesterday and put him on alert. However, it had been smooth sailing otherwise, which led to the early evening hours that would begin the long week ahead. For the first time in near a decade, Remus had a companion for the restless moments. The time of the phase where he wanted nothing more than someone to relinquish a bit of control for his sake.

They had decided on a light dinner and some spirits before Remus was to leave. The girl, which Sirius found out indeed wasn't his cousin, would be arriving tonight. That gave him a bolster to his mood, and Remus's deteriorated with angst. This girl was quite a bit under the werewolf's skin by the look of it.

"You know, this girl, I want to meet her. Have a nice long chat about what you two have been doing," Sirius hummed as he set the glass down.

"You will," Remus sighed as he dusted the mantle.

"She my type?"

Remus glared at him and tightened his jaw. "No."

Sirius wagged his eyebrows. "Is she yours?"

The werewolf scrunched his nose and glanced away in silence.

"Oh, she is," Sirius chuckled. "How much? Swotty, witty, a little uptight?"

"She is not uptight," Remus huffed.

"Moony, she sounds and looks just your type. What's the problem?"

Remus breathed and rolled his neck. "I've already informed you. She's nearly twenty, has a past with us, and does not need a werewolf as a partner."

Sirius groaned and slapped her forehead. "Oh, you silly, stupid wizard."

"Don't do this, Pads," Remus sighed and stood up. "It isn't as if she would be interested. I refuse to attempt the concept. She knew my future wife and son."

The scruffy animagus grimaced and sipped his wine. "You're being rather dramatic, Moony. That was always Prongs' job. That's never going to happen now. You don't know the circumstances you met her and how it happened. Addie is here and quite available."

"Severus is interested in her," Remus hummed as he turned from Sirius's view.

"Ballocks on ice, fuck him," Sirius spat.

Remus looked back at him and rubbed his face. "She is partial to him as well."

"So? You're better looking and nicer," Sirius snorted and set his glass down. "Stop being a git and seal the deal."

"It's not about shagging her," Remus groaned.

Sirius didn't have time to respond as Remus held up his hand. He snapped and pointed to the hallway as he set down his wine glass on the cabinet behind the bottle. Sirius stood and turned into the large dog, skirting into the hallway and out of view. It didn't take long for the intruder to enter without a knock.

Remus just sat down on the sofa in front of the wine glass as Severus Snape entered the house. The Potions Master sneered and straightened his robes before addressing the man sitting. It was a simple, raised eyebrow.

"Lupin, you seem quite content this evening," Snape murmured.

"Good evening, Severus. I was having a glass of wine before heading to pick up Hermione," Remus said.

Severus looked around before stepping further into the room. "And I will wait here for you both."

Remus narrowed his eyes before reaching for the glass. "And why do that?"

"She will be headed to my house tonight, correct?" Snape questioned as he paced toward the bookshelf.

"No, I think I'll have her company this evening," Remus said.

Snape twitched his nose and hummed. "I see. I thought we agreed how this would go down this path, Lupin. You will end up ruining her, she'll end up regretting the situation, and never find anyone that wants a witch who's been tainted by a disgusting werewolf."

Remus glared at him and set the wine down. "You're very hypocritical, Severus. Concerned that I would ruin her when she owled me about the Malfoys. The suggestion that you should close a contract with her was a large plight of hers."

Snape pivoted with a sharp glower. "I said no such thing."

"It was proposed by Lucius, but you continued the conversation for ten more minutes as Narcissa pranced her around. The fact that you didn't stand up for her, allowed a prick of a man to disregard her, and shared his company is disgusting," Remus hissed as he stood up. "You're naive if you think she won't be hurt by such."

"Don't bother scolding me, Lupin. I know you're attempting to prop yourself up, but it won't work."

"Propping myself up? I don't have to! She actually prefers me for who I am. I don't need to parade around like a ridiculous man of redemption. What have you proved that she could trust you? Several memories that you refuse to share? You don't even trust me, and I'm one of the most important people in her life now!" Remus shouted and breathed as he shot daggers at the Potions Master.

"Trust you? You're my enemy!" Severus snarled and sneered.

"How? How am I your fucking enemy?" Remus hissed as he raced a hand through his hair.

"It's either you or me," Snape mumbled and looked away.

Remus exhaled and scrubbed his face. "Why is this a concern? She isn't some piece of meat to fight over."

"Then how do you suggest we do this?" Severus questioned as he fixed his defensive posture.

Remus shook his head and twitched his nose. "Like I've suggested; we don't vie after her like some object. I know this is difficult for you, but I'm not your enemy, Severus. She's unusual, self-sufficient, and demands respect. Do you think I relish in the concept of my inefficiencies? No."

Severus rounded the table and glowered at the man across from him. The tension that has been there for weeks was at a head between the two. Some unspoken division that was now materializing in a conversation neither of them knew they needed.

"I don't like you. I don't appreciate her interest in you, and I don't enjoy that you're hiding Sirius Black's whereabouts," Severus whispered.

Remus straightened his posture, meeting the Potions Master's height. "Well, then I suppose we need to start somewhere. Neither one of us is going to leave her life. She needs us, and you're a bloody moron if you don't observe it to its entirety. I may disagree with your tactics of care, but I am willing to tolerate you for her."

"For her? So you admit that you've been chasing after her like a dog after a rabbit?" Severus retorted with a sneer.

"I am not a dog, and she isn't a rabbit. There is no chase or hunting and absolutely no prize-winning. This witch, Severus, she isn't like the normal rabble you're acquainted within your circle. This one is elevated to a level of worthiness beyond our comprehension, and you need to respect that privilege," Remus exhaled and dropped his frustrations.

Severus arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "We need to learn to trust each other."

"Yes," Remus nodded.

"Then share with me your plan for Pettigrew. I've seen him just the other day to confirm his identity," Severus hummed.

Remus twitched his nose and while tonguing his cheek. "We both have confirmed that the rodent at the Burrow is Peter Pettigrew. I was going to confiscate him tonight."

"No," Severus tutted.

"Then do you have a better plan?" Remus asked.

Severus glanced at the hallway. "Come out, Black. We need to chat."

There was silence a moment, and then the door creaked, revealing the gangly wizard in the hallway. Sirius Black was emaciated and gaunt like a castaway. His face, though clean and maintained, held a ghastly tint of death. The wizard was a survivor of a torturing unfit for innocent souls, and with that, he wore revenge in his eyes.

"Snivellus, aren't you crafty?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't difficult to deduct that you would find your husband after discovering Potter's house is being watched," Severus sneered.

"Oh, so very charming. You know I do just love that you're wrapped in my family," Sirius winked and paced over to Remus. "She'll be in your bed after the full moon," he whispered loudly.

"Just wonderful that we have the lech and the lycanthrope together again," Severus rolled his eyes.

Remus waved his hand and exhaled. "Alright, before we get off the rails here. We need to communicate a plan and execute it, or Sirius doesn't go free."

"What about not-so-Goldilocks? She's going to be upset she isn't part of this," Sirius mused as he glanced down at his nails. "Obviously she's family, so I know how she'll react."

Severus turned his face while scratching at his neck. "Yes, we will have to add her to the objective. I have a rat at the ready to swap with Pettigrew."

Remus blinked and nodded. "That's a decent thought, Severus. However, he will act like a normal rat."

"No," Severus puffed. "I have made sure to find a rather intelligent rodent for Mr. Weasley in Pettigrew's stead."

"Alright, so after we get Peter, then what? Can I chew him until his bones are all broken?" Sirius asked with a wide grin that seemed far more menacing with his appearance.

"No," Remus sighed. "She wouldn't want that. No, we take him to the Ministry."

"He deserves death!" Sirius snapped.

"We shall not be the judge of that," Remus groaned. "Besides, he is your ticket to freedom. You can wait for justice."

"I waited for eight years! Rotting in a cell in Azkaban while that fuck walks free!" Sirius shouted and flung out his arm dramatically.

Remus pivoted and pressed his hands to Sirius's shoulders. "Do you trust me, Padfoot?"

Sirius dropped his gaze as he breathed. "Yes."

"Then trust me to help you seek retribution. I would enjoy thoroughly watching Wormtail die a slow and painful death for his trespasses, but we are no better than him if we exhibit the same ruthless tact."

Sirius looked back up at his friend and managed a small curl to his lips. "She's softened you a bit, Moony. I like this courageous swot in front of me."

Remus groaned and released Sirius to turn to Severus. "What shall we make of his securing?"

"I do have a plan if you can manage a bit of trust," Severus mused.

Sirius snorted. "Trust. Trust for the slimy git that got Lily and James killed?"

Severus's lip twitched as he glared at Sirius. "I could always inform the authorities of your whereabouts. I do here that a dementor's kiss is in store for you."

Sirius shuddered and took a step backward. "She wouldn't like that much. You'd lose major House points."

Severus twitched his nose and waved his hand. "Yes, yes, alright. Then let's proactively make this work."

"I have an idea," Remus smiled and crossed his arms. "However, you may not like it much, Severus."

"What?" Severus groaned.

"It would need a bit of acting on mine and Sirius's end, but I think with help it could work," Remus nodded and gestured to the wine on the cabinet. "Pour yourself a glass. We'll talk it out before she gets here so she might be less resistant."

The three wizards sat down and hatched a plan. It was likely the oddest thing any of them have done lately. Well, the likelihood was ever, considering the Potions Master and the Marauders rarely ever saw eye to eye.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione was sitting out on the porch watching the sun setting as she was in thought. The last few days have been enlightening as far as her memories. Things she thought she might never recover, came back in full force. It was a melancholy experience because they were no longer her memories to share with others. The people who were in them were not the people they were in this time.

She cast her face to the sky and narrowed down the star that always seemed to bring her a bit of relief. Sirius. Her guiding light when all hope was lost. Where was he now, and why couldn't he be patient?

The witch felt alone on an island. The thought made her scrunch her knees to her chest and hug them as she rested her chin. What was she going to do to save this timeline from being so horrible? Flashes of the dead in the Hogwarts Dining Hall caused even more anguish.

She jumped at the hand that landed on her shoulder. "Hermione," Remus said as she shuddered and pulled from him. "It's alright, I'm sorry I scared you," he murmured with a grimace.

Hermione twisted and launched for his arms, embracing him tightly. "I missed you!" she voiced.

Remus chuckled and stroked her hair. "I missed you, as well."

The witch pulled from the embrace and smiled at him. "Well, anything interesting happened while I was away?"

"We'll talk about that later," Remus groaned and settled on the porch next to her. "What were you looking at?"

Hermione puffed and gestured to the stars growing brighter in the sky. "Our favorite dog. It was the star that saved us in the Forest of Dean," she whispered.

Remus frowned as he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'm so sorry you had to do that alone. I promise I will always be here now."

She dropped her chin and nearly pouted at him. He was absolutely gone. "You truly promise?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely," he voiced while running his thumb over her cheek.

Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. It was soft, and Remus jerked before participating in the kiss. The witch moved closer and traced her fingertips along his jaw. It was this slow heat that was built between them—something consuming but at a simmer that rolled and developed textures.

A throat cleared and startled the pair. "Dear, I believe Molly wants to send you with leftovers."

Hermione glanced over, and her cheeks glowed. "Yes, of course, Arthur!" she rushed and climbed to her feet.

Hermione rushed inside after giving Remus a guilty look. Remus, however, was smiling and waved. "Evening, Arthur."

Arthur groaned and walked out further to meet the younger wizard. "Remus, you will be taking care of her, yes? She's," he paused with the werewolf nodded.

"Yes, I know. She's extraordinary," Remus agreed.

The older man hemmed and rocked on his feet. "Yes, well, do be kind? My wife has taken quite the liking to her."

"I promise, Arthur. If you like, we can visit next week. We plan to go over a few of her classes this week in preparation, and I know she hates to procrastinate," Remus nodded and moved to stand.

Arthur pinched his lips together and straightened his posture. "There's something rather fragile about her. She believes she hides it within, but I've seen it when she's with my children. Take heed of her wounds," he voiced.

Remus glanced up at the sky and noted the bright star. "Yes, I know. She's been through far worse than she's shared."

"As long as you understand that, I won't press for you to slow what direction you're in. She's quite a bit younger," Arthur declared as he glanced at the werewolf from the side of his eyes.

Remus breathed and rocked his head. "Yes, but she has lived quite a bit more than her age dictates."

"I can imagine," he paused and rolled his neck. "Well, the children need to be wrangled. Don't forget to take some cake for yourself, Remus." With that, the patriarch dismissed himself inside.

Remus twitched his nose and gazed up at the sky. He was expecting worse, but then again, the Weasleys were kind. It was a delicate balance between her new identity and the world that was once hers. Would he nurture or harm her with his affections?

* * *

Hermione walked into Remus's house and saw Severus reading on the sofa. She glanced back at Remus with suspicion and then back at the Potions Master. "Good evening, Severus," Hermione voiced.

Snape set down his book and arched an eyebrow. "Were you not expecting me?"

"Oh, no, I just thought we were going to meet you at your home," Hermione murmured and walked into the room. "So, who died?"

"Died?" Remus asked.

"Yes, you both are teaming up on me to tell me something horrid. I can just feel it."

Severus snorted and pressed a long index finger along the side of his face as the rest laid against his chin. It was pensive and amusing, which didn't sit well with the witch. Her brow skewed as she pivoted to the werewolf. He was situating wine glasses on the cabinet—four of them.

Hermione puffed and pressed her hands on her hips. "What's going on?"

"Addie, Addie, Addie. Lookin' good, Cousin," a smooth voice from the hallway emerged.

Hermione turned and gasped. "Sirius!" She cried and raced to the Black.

Sirius laughed and embraced the witch. "For a witch who's never met me, you're friendly."

"Oh, Sirius, I was so worried about you," she stopped and pulled from him to scowl. "What were you thinking? We were going to take care of it so you wouldn't be hurt!"

He took her chin between his fingers and smirked. "You do remind me so much of a Black with that ferocious nature. I saw Wormtail in your picture and had to enact a plan."

"Wait a moment," Hermione breathed and held up her hand. "My picture?"

"In the Prophet. Fudge likes to show me the paper now and again. He thought I would be amused to see you popped up to claim the fortune," Sirius hummed and shifted on his feet.

"The rat!" Hermione gasped before turning to Remus. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I had to know positively that it was Peter. His reaction to your presence was clear enough," Remus nodded before handing her a glass.

Hermione sipped it as she pivoted back to the shabby Black. "The plan is to capture him and turn him in to the authorities?"

Sirius grimaced and waved his hand before snatching a glass from Remus. "Yes, yes, just capture."

Hermione tapped the glass with her finger as she sat down next to Severus. "Then, we must be cautious. We only have one shot at grabbing him before he skitters off to a new home."

Severus reached over with care to smooth out her curls. "Yes, we will do so after the full moon."

"Good, we don't need to repeat what happened in my timeline," Hermione sighed.

"Are you remembering more now, Hermione?" Snape questioned.

The witch exhaled and rubbed her face. "Yes and in no particular order."

Sirius walked over to Remus and leaned against his frame. "It's pretty wicked that a clever witch from the future happens to land in our time. Tell me, was I just as charming then?" He smiled.

Hermione stifled her smile with her glass. "You were anxious, immature, and foolhardy, so yes."

Remus nearly spat out his wine, and Sirius scowled. "Rude."

"I quite enjoy your observational skills," Severus smirked and stroked her hair.

Hermione pulled from him and stood up. "However, you were my favorite dog, Sirius. I can't count how many times you tugged at my heart for how you were with Harry," she finished and touched his arm.

Sirius moaned and squeezed the witch between him and Remus. "Love, you're now my favorite cousin. As the disgraced leader of this House, I insist you marry my best mate."

Hermione snorted and elbowed the animagus. "You're not going to lord over me, Sirius. I'm my own witch, and you're still a fugitive," she snickered.

Remus exhaled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and patted Sirius' back. "She has you there, mate. We need to attempt to fix this before you can tease her in any regard."

Sirius snorted and pulled the werewolf closer to her before kissing Hermione's cheek. "You know you want to," he whispered and wagged his eyebrows.

It was as if they silently agreed to mirror the action, and Remus kissed her other cheek causing the witch to giggle and roll her eyes. "You both are ridiculous. Now, we have work to do. Severus seems impatient."

Severus, who was, in fact, appearing somewhat perturbed, just nodded.

Remus pulled away from the witch and sat down in an armchair. Sirius tugged the witch over to his seat and yanked her into his lap. It was obscene and a bit inappropriate, but Hermione snorted and sipped her wine.

"We're going to be good friends," Sirius teased and drained his glass.

Hermione glanced down at her wine and twitched her nose. "I suppose I'll have to go with Severus since Sirius is here then."

"Wait. Why?" Sirius questioned.

"I agree. It wouldn't be a pleasant experience if he were found, and you lived here," Severus grumbled.

Remus crossed his leg over the other before humming. "No, it wouldn't, but we do have ways of hiding him. If you don't wait to leave, you don't have to, Hermione."

"It wouldn't be a feasible plan to have her here," Severus growled.

Hermione licked her lips and climbed from Sirius' lap. "Sev, I am staying. Remus will need help this coming week with the moon approaching. Sirius can't be expected to do everything."

"That isn't your job to heal a wounded werewolf," Severus hissed.

"Snivellus, your charm is showing," Sirius taunted.

"Stop! No arguing, I mean it," Hermione snapped.

Everyone was quiet as the witch wandered around the coffee table and sat down next to Severus. She set her glass down before taking his hand within both of hers. "Listen, I know your goal has been to protect and shield me from harm. However, you must release a bit of this grasp you believe you have over me so that I can tend to my friends. That's what a healthy friendship is, Sev."

"I cannot guard you against harm or abuse if you willingly walk into it," Severus sighed as he reached over with his free hand to touch her face.

"You didn't when you could have," Hermione whispered and pulled from him. "Lucius was there when I was tortured. He was willing to watch me die to save his standing with the dark lord."

Snape grimaced and winced as if he was slapped. "I apologize for what he had said, Hermione. I wasn't intending on him being verbose with the discovered family around."

"I know, but it still hurts. I need you to understand that I don't blame you, just as I would never blame Remus or Sirius for the painful discoveries of my past blending with the present. I need you to be my allies and companions to salvage the world I so clearly mourned. Please give me the room to make my mark in this time, Sev."

Severus rocked his head as he breathed. "Alright, I will provide you with whatever you shall need from me."

Hermione smiled and touched his shoulder. "Just you, that's all. All four of us are highly intelligent people. We are bound to ruffle some feathers and cause each other to be vexed. In that, we are all bound to assist one another," she finished and stood up with a yawn.

"Now, shall we get some reading done before tomorrow?" Remus questioned.

"First, I would like to get into my pajamas, then we can read or talk about this plan," Hermione agreed as she stretched. "I had a long handful of days with the Weasleys."

"Molly tried to marry you off to one of her sons?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Hermione straightened her posture and rolled her eyes. "Yes, she was trying to see if Bill and I would hit it off. Honestly, after uncovering my memories, I couldn't fathom it. I dated Ronald before I ended up in this time."

"Was that difficult to uncover?" Remus asked.

Hermione licked her lips before responding. "No, it wasn't. I was more disturbed by how easy it was to feel at home with my new role as a mentor and cousin. Ginny followed me around for days," she smiled and moved toward the hallway.

"We'll wait for you, love. You take your time and get all cute for ole swooning Moony," Sirius chuckled.

"Pads," Remus growled through his teeth.

Hermione glanced back and smiled. "Don't worry, Remus. I won't pull out Shakespeare again tonight."

The witch bounced down the hallway and into her room before Sirius whistled. "She's pretty stellar, Moony. You positive you don't want to call dibs?"

"Don't start that," Remus groaned.

"I'd prefer if we avoid pissing contests," Severus mumbled. "They haven't been productive, and we agreed to let this play out."

"That's right; you think you have a chance yet," Sirius laughed and climbed from his chair. "What should we do for her birthday?" He asked while moving to refresh his glass.

Remus tapped his chin before turning to Snape. "Minerva wants to meet tomorrow?"

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"Alright, then I believe we can plan it after she's settled," Remus said.

Sirius gulped a sip before humming with an index finger in the air. "I should go live with her."

"What?" Severus hissed.

"Yeah, it would be decent. I've seen the place before, well the outside of it. It's on the edge of the village, and she might want a dog for company," Sirius stated as he moved to his chair.

Remus tilted his head from side to side. "Assuming you'll be cleared by then, that isn't a horrible idea."

"And now I have confirmation of your insanity, Lupin. You want Sirius Black, a lecherous man, to go live with her?" Severus questioned with a scorching tone.

"That's shite, and you know it, Snivellus. I have no interest in getting into that girl's knickers. My tastes are quite different, and she's, for all public purposes, my cousin," Sirius grimaced with a wave.

"That never stopped your family before," Remus smiled before taking a sip from his wine.

"Low blow, Moony," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione wandered into the sitting room now in her pajamas. A matching set that was plaid with maroon and gold that was loose and appeared comfortable. Her hair was brushed out, and fuzzy socks stretched over her feet. The witch collapsed next to Severus and breathed.

"Alright, what are we on about?" Hermione asked as she noted Snape's rigid posture.

"Would you shag me?" Sirius asked.

Hermione scrunched her nose and waved. "Sirius, don't be ridiculous."

"Honest question," He retorted.

"No, absolutely not. You've never nor shall you ever be an entertaining thought for me in that department," Hermione sighed.

"Would you shag either of these swotty prats?" Sirius asked as he pointed between Remus and Severus.

Hermione groaned as she swiped up her glass. "What are you on about? Why the inquisition on my interests?"

"That technically wasn't an answer," Severus murmured as he relaxed.

Hermione moaned as she drank. "This is going to get out of hand," she voiced.

"I'm asking out of pure curiosity. Do either of these socially awkward blokes do it for you?" Sirius pressed as he hunched forward with a grin.

"Can we just go back to reading and ignoring each other as we have in the near past?" Hermione inquired as she glanced at Remus.

The werewolf's lips tugged upward on one side. "Hermione, if I had to guess, you're rather uncomfortable with this subject."

"No matter the amount of persistence, I will not entertain such a question, especially since Sirius was the one to propose it. It would only encourage him to continue this behavior and what I do or do not fantasize about is not his business," Hermione said and pulled out her wand, flicking it.

A book floated from the bookshelf and into her hand as Sirius pouted. "That's just not fair. Why won't you just admit that you've thought about Moony in bed? It's a simple answer. I can tell you; you wouldn't be disappointed."

"Crossing a line, Pads," Remus grumbled and stood from his seat.

"Yes," Hermione said as she opened her book.

Sirius nearly lapped at the next question on his tongue. "Often? Details, love. Was it rolling around or something really randy?"

Remus was struck dumb at the case and turned to see the witch was situating herself. Hermione slung her legs over Severus's lap and relaxed against the arm of the sofa. Severus's expression was hardened at the conversation, but he touched her legs with delicate care.

"Both," Hermione said and pulled out her bookmark.

"Both to what? To the shagging?" Sirius asked.

"Both," Hermione smiled and cleared her throat. "Now, will you let me read in peace?"

"Hardly! You didn't give me a bloody answer!" Sirius growled.

"Remus, could you grab Severus that book on time manipulation and theory?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius groaned and slumped back in the chair. "Love, you're killing me. I just want some details."

"Sirius Black, you asked if either of them interested me. I clearly gave you an answer. Now, please grab a book and fortify your mind, so your tongue doesn't wag," Hermione puffed as she glared at him.

"Both?" Severus blinked.

Hermione snapped her glower in his direction as Remus handed him a book. "Do not promote his questions, Severus."

"Both? At the same time? Or are you a witch who prefers to call the shots? I'm absolutely fascinated now. Will there be a duel to win your heart and knickers? Or will it be an all-out worship of the deity you are?" Sirius inquired with a bright smile.

Hermione exhaled and raised her hand at Severus. "Do you see what you did? Now he won't stop."

"I believe that was completely your fault, Hermione," Remus laughed as he settled in his chair.

"Completely," Sirius agreed. "Now, answers, Adhara! I must understand this new-age concept."

The witch set her book down with a rough disregard before glaring at Sirius. "Let me explain this lamely, so you understand, Sirius. I haven't any clue why or in what capacity, but I favor them both. Now, if you will please desist this conversation, I would like to get back to relaxing. I had Molly pressing me for marriage possibilities for days. I'd rather not go into my intimate confusions with the lot of you."

"Both," Remus agreed and lifted his book.

"Is there a parrot in the room?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I believe we are just digesting your proclamation, Hermione," Severus declared as he ran his finger over the table of contents.

"Well, either way," Sirius started as he maneuvered to the bookshelf. "I think it's bloody brilliant, love. You do whatever makes you happy, and as your older cousin, I'll be here for the gossip."

Hermione released her irritation and sighed. "Sirius, you've always been an odd creature, but I do love you."

"And I adore you, Adhara or Hermione, or the clever witch from the future," Sirius teased as he snagged a book from the shelf.

Severus cleared his throat as he flipped to almost the center of the book. "Hermione, plan on staying with me for the full moon."

"Yes," Remus agreed.

"Most definitely. I have it settled here, love," Sirius declared.

Hermione picked up her book again and rocked her head. "Then, I will. As long as everyone is taken care of, my friends and family are important to me."

"Don't you worry, love. I'm back, so we'll get things together the right way," Sirius voiced.

From there, the conversation waned, and the sounds of pages in books were all that was between them. Even Sirius, who wasn't particularly interested in their subject matters, was engrossed in his volume. It gave Hermione a chance to glance up at the two wizards in her immediate view. Would it be so wrong not to choose a preference? That wasn't normal. That realization deflated her high, and she found the book far less distracting and more of a burden after.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione was out in the garden the next day, tending to the plants and breathing fresh air. It wasn't difficult with Sirius Black there, but it certainly made things more awkward. The man was incorrigible. He nosed about in her clothing and grumbled about her need for tidiness as he tossed his boots about. There were also so many unspoken conversations taking place.

Remus was subdued as his friend was present. It was interesting to see their dynamic as he held back and added to the conversation. Hermione couldn't quite understand the difference between now and what she had remembered from her memories. Remus was different. The abundance of variance caused the questions to flow upward like thought bubbles in the dynamic changes.

Was it something that she had done? No, right, that couldn't be it. There had to be a reason because Remus always had one. It was this difficult shifting between what she knew and what was current. It tore at her deeper than she thought it would, and the recoil was harsh and unforgiving in her balance. Sirius was a go-between, but why?

While pulling up some of the weeds, the animagus in question popped outside with glass. "Hello, love. Are you working hard?" he smiled.

"Just a bit of maintenance," Hermione murmured as she straightened her form.

The witch dusted off her fingers and smiled as Sirius handed her the lemonade. "Moony thought you could use a drink," he offered.

Hermione sipped the glass and hummed. "I have a question."

"Yes?" Sirius asked as he glanced around.

Hermione remained silent as her mind wheeled. Some things had bothered her about this new situation, but one, in particular, wouldn't relent. Would it wise to ask Sirius about it? The witch licked her bottom lip to clear the tart lingering. "Is Remus bothered that I'm here?"

Sirius scowled and tilted his head while examining Hermione. His scrutiny was curious as his eyebrows inched toward his hairline. It echoed the expressions she had seen in faint memories of her future past. "No, dearest Addie. You're lovely for a swotty witch," he finished with a smirk.

Hermione groaned and shifted on her feet. "Then what is it? He's been avoiding me."

"Not avoiding you," Sirius corrected.

"Then?" She persisted before sipping her lemonade.

Sirius leaned closer to her and wagged his eyebrows. "Believe it or not, love, but you smell quite scrumptious to our favorite werewolf. With me around, he knows he's a bit safer to be himself and is a bit nervous. This is new territory for him as well. The bugger is extraordinarily dense about witches, and the full moon is just around the corner."

Hermione delivered a scathing expression as she twitched her nose. "Sirius, you don't need to lie to me."

"Cross my heart, darling. No lies, and he most certainly would follow you around like a lost puppy if not for the circumstance," Sirius grinned as he straightened his form and drew an x over his chest.

"And you're blessing me with this wisdom. Why?" Hermione puffed.

He shrugged and exhaled. "Well, I think if it were between him and Snivellus, I'd like to give the poor bloke a shot."

"It's not."

"You're lying," Sirius snorted.

Hermione handed the animagus back the empty glass and pivoted back to the flowerbed. "I have my reasons for appreciating Severus's company as much as his. Why is that difficult to understand?"

"Because Severus Snape is a greasy git," Sirius groaned.

"And you spent your childhood picking him apart because he was different. Meanwhile, someone you called friend dealt you a betrayal," Hermione added as she bent to snag up the weeds.

"Low aim, Addie," Sirius grumbled.

"I'm just honest, Sirius. I'd prefer it if you didn't judge him. He's the first person to condemn himself for mistakes made. It's my job to be positive he let's go of the past, but you have to as well for this to work," Hermione explained as she stood.

Sirius paced toward the witch and bent enough to be in her view. As he gazed at Hermione, his eyes weren't harsh and disparaging but curious. Hermione attempted to avoid his gaze, but when she glanced at the animagus, he smiled.

"This is the first time in my life I can proudly say I love one of my family members," Sirius voiced.

Hermione pressed her lips together. "Don't avoid the scrutiny," she mumbled.

Sirius chuckled while shaking his head. "Not many call me on bullshite, Addie. Even Moony avoids the harsh critiques to avoid damaging my ego. It's nice that you love me enough to tell me when I was wrong."

"You're far tamer than I remember," Hermione sighed as the color rose to her cheeks.

"I can imagine the circumstances we met under were far more strenuous," Sirius remarked as he nudged her.

Hermione beamed and reached over to touch his shoulder. "Well, you may be taxing, but I'm happy you're here."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and ruffled the hair on the top of her head. "So, tell me, what are you and Snivellus going to do after meeting with McGonagall?"

"Likely have dinner and go over some of the things we've been theorizing over," Hermione said as she pulled from his proximity and set the weeds in a barrel.

Hermione hadn't noticed that the door cracked as Sirius paced toward her. "Well, what do you think about investing a little time in Moony before the full moon? I think he needs a little push."

"Why the urgency, Sirius?" Hermione questioned as she stepped toward the porch.

"Well, you see, Moony isn't like me, love. He won't ask, and he won't even beg. He will watch from a distance thinking good things don't happen to wizards like him. It's my job to take care of that bit. He likely has been observing you and pining for more, telling himself it's undeserving to want more."

Hermione moaned and paused to turn to the pursuing animagus. "He should tell me himself instead of you putting in the effort. Isn't there some story in your history of you stealing one of his interests?"

"Diversion, interesting. Yes, there is, but the plot was only to push him into action," Sirius grinned. "I'm not partial to his type. I've always liked my witches with a bit more emotional damage; they're excellent in bed. He likes the wholesome witches who share a love for books and tend to have more heart than isolation."

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Remus Lupin can fight his own battles and win over his own witches, Sirius. You shouldn't intervene."

"And why is that?" Sirius snorted.

She expelled a large breath and glanced down at the ground. "He'll never believe he's worth anyone's time if you do so. I remember the man he turned into in fragmented memories. Life was never kind to either of you, and Harry mourned both of you deeply," Hermione finished as she shuffled her shoe through the dirt.

Sirius sighed as he reached out and touched her cheek. "Love, we gotcha, alright? No one is going anywhere. Moony and I had ours out, and we're going to see this all the way through. We aren't going to leave you to the demons of your memories."

Hermione squeezed out the building tears and nodded. "I know, and I so wish you understood. It's difficult to convey how much you both mean to me and will mean to Harry. The devastation I had to live through and be everyone's strength just about killed me at the end of the war. It never ended, and it left me with a void so large I thought I would succumb to it."

Sirius's eyes left her a moment before he smiled and wiped her tears away. "Moony has something for you. I'll see you inside."

Hermione pivoted to see the werewolf had found a spot on the swing. It tightened her stomach and made the clenching in her chest return. How did Sirius Black of all characters break down her walls enough to reveal her heartsickness? She didn't truly want to ruin his future, but where did that leave them?

When the animagus disappeared inside, Remus held up a chocolate bar and smiled. "Want half?"

"I'm alright," Hermione insisted as she collapsed next to him on the swing. "I was just having a moment."

"I'm positive you've been hiding more than some tears, Hermione. Let's talk about it," Remus voiced as he opened the wrapper.

"My existence changes things," Hermione murmured. "My presence does as well in regards to the future."

Remus rocked his head and handed her the chocolate. "Yes, it does."

"Sirius being here did as well for you."

He nibbled on his half and hummed. "You caught me."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well, Sirius and I have a wonderful friendship that was stifled by the building of war. My guilt for his imprisonment is still a lingering effect. I was on a mission for Dumbledore the week before it happened. Had I known, I would have fought harder for him."

Hermione licked the chocolate off her lips and nodded. "I understand. Now that he's here, you're concerned with me?"

"No, on the contrary, I'm relieved. Sirius and I suffer the same flaw on opposite sides of the coin. We find it troublesome to be loved. He masks, and I pull away. With you here, he sees an opportunity and with that, a moment to be more than himself. Sirius is many things but has never been able to be a hero to anyone. He stifled himself so long that when the opportunity surfaces to save me from myself, he indeed rises to the occasion."

Hermione twitched her nose while nibbling more of the chocolate. "That didn't quite answer my question."

Remus let out a hardy bout of laughter. "You're correct. No, I was explaining our dynamic more than a thorough answer. You never cease to amaze me, Hermione."

The witch glared over at him with pursed lips. "Remus."

The werewolf faltered and chewed the inside of his cheek. "This poses many issues, Hermione. For you."

"How does that pose issues for me?" Hermione snorted with the hint of a smile.

Remus took another bite of his chocolate and stared at her. His eyes appeared to be taking in more than her features as the connections in his mind whirled. "Because at the end of the day, Hermione, I am a werewolf. I know you don't see the prejudices that press, but I have a bulk of my life. I don't want you to be subjected to any more than you have to be. No matter our friendship, it will cause you to be targeted even as you carry his namesake."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione started, but Remus waved his free hand.

"No, it isn't. It's a fair assessment. Sirius and I have been arguing about it for days. I know most certainly that if circumstances were different, I likely wouldn't have married or fathered a child either. However, I don't know what this witch felt I brought to the table for it to be plausible," Remus explained.

Hermione's brow pinched tight, and she stood up. "You contradict everything you stand for by even discarding your feelings for less. After all this time, you still believe that it's some lie that someone tells themselves to make being with you digestible. Denial has never been a great color on you, Remus," Hermione finished with a sharp narrowing of her eyes.

Remus tightened his lips as he stood up, and their height difference was evident as he straightened his form. "What do you want me to tell you? What can I express that would make it any clearer, Hermione?"

"The truth! Why do you keep flailing from it?" She hissed as she pointed at his chest.

"The truth is this should have a line etched between us," Remus spoke with a tight tone.

Hermione sneered and growled. "You have no right to do this. If I want you in my life, you shouldn't deny that I value you!"

Remus's eyes glinted as his face tightened and his cheeks tinted. "Where would it go? A gamble of life and love? Future notwithstanding. What good would my persistent emotions in your life do?"

"Bring you back to me. I lost one of the most important people in my former life when you died," She confessed.

Silence. Neither one's true friend. It crept between them as they breathed in near unison.

"If you truly care about remaining in this time, you must retain appearances," he murmured and dropped his vision.

"I don't give two flying bludgers about appearances, Remus. I care about my affection for you," Hermione snapped and pressed her hand to his chest. "I care about your presence most of all."

The swift measure of a second it took for his hands to cup her cheeks and crush her lips with his mouth. Hermione's brain caught up as her arms slid up his chest to his neck. It was the beautiful texture that Remus had occasionally displayed, and Hermione was growing so fond of seeing. This was him, without doubt, without fear, this was Remus.

What a dangerous game they played, and as they came up for air, his electric eyes bounced between hers as he breathed. They were tempestuous and wild but soulful and told the story without lines or words.

"You could if you let yourself," Hermione whispered.

His eyebrows twitched as his thumbs traced her cheekbones. "I shouldn't. Life is about to get complex," he sighed and dropped their eye contact.

Hermione glared and yanked him closer, throwing the werewolf off as she kissed him. This coupling was far more heated and displayed frustration. Remus was pushed against the porch railing, and Hermione took advantage of his lack of escape.

"Stop running from me," she breathed as they parted. "You promised," her voice was barely audible.

Remus took her hand from his chest and kissed her palm. "I did, but the price you would pay for more would be high."

"It would be worth it, Remus. You're worth it. I was told to stop worrying about the past, and as the memories turn up, I realize I must. If I'm ever going to save you, I have to be here with you."

The werewolf breathed and took her fingers to his face. "How do you do this?"

Hermione's lips curled, and she ran her fingers through his facial hair. "This is a path we must walk hand in hand, or it will never lead us through. Sirius is right, Remus. I wouldn't be here and trust you if I didn't need you. The world can have everything else of me, but I need you."

Remus took her hand and politely pushed away, only to lead her off the porch. "I want to show you something."

Hermione followed and glanced back to see Sirius smirking from the back door. Her gaze returned to the fierce werewolf as he took her to a game trail. This wasn't a path she'd taken before, and Remus didn't turn to see her expression. He just pressed on. They traveled for a few minutes until he approached the edge and paused his direction.

"Look," he breathed as she stood next to him.

Before them was a beautiful meadow where a family of deer was wandering through, the grass was vibrant, and the wildflowers were fragrant on the breeze. It was so beautiful and held a peace she could taste in the wind. Hermione smiled and squeezed his fingers as they observed them passing. Remus tugged her forward and out into the meadow, peeling apart the lengthy grass.

The deer frolicked off, and Hermione puffed. "Where are we going?"

"Hiding from the world," Remus chuckled and pulled her to the slant of a hill.

They landed in the grass with flowers surrounding them, and the world did indeed disappear. It left only flowers, the bright sky, and them within their proximity. Remus breathed and stared up at the sky.

"I used to come here when I was a child to hide from the world. The disappointments, the hardships, my condition, and everything in between," Remus murmured.

Hermione turned on her side and touched his chest. "What are we hiding from?"

Remus glanced over and puffed before reaching over and touching her face. "Everyone. I just wanted to clear the world away and have you."

"You have me," Hermione smiled.

He moaned and pulled her close to touch her lips. It was far different than their previous couplings as he shed the shields he clung to so tight. Hermione maneuvered over him and cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. It was powerful and all-consuming as he groaned and, with care, flipped their positions.

"Remus," Hermione sighed as they parted.

"Yes?" He whispered against her neck.

"Let's escape the world, even if only for an hour," she murmured.

He smiled against her skin and basked in the fragrance of the witch surrounded by the floral life. "As long as you like."

Hermione coaxed his face to her, and she nosed his cheek. "I adore you, Moony."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked. Not his usual tempered one, but a wildly mischievous expression. There was a line he was willing to cross away from the world, but was it due to her permission granted or his own?

"Let me share my gratitude for such a beautiful sentiment," Remus sighed and pulled away.

Hermione scowled before he moved to demonstrate just what he meant. The world indeed stayed away from the lovely moments Remus shared. Not only did he produce a whole new concept of gratitude, but Hermione was also quite sure that she would be hoarse before nightfall.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus was more than a bit pissed as he sat in Remus's sitting room and sipped his tea. His jaw was set, and he scowled while staring at the empty sofa opposite of him. The absolute bullshit of waiting. It was one thing entirely to wait for her, but for his… purposes? Unneeded.

He was being dramatic, and Severus Snape was not one for it. Why couldn't he just crawl back into the hole he went to hide inside? Why did this witch have to bury deep within and spring forth the promise of something more than a plotline crutch? It was frustrating beyond belief that she would prefer to chance her life on a werewolf. She either was insane, or she truly didn't see someone for their surface flaws.

That made it almost worse. What did that mean for him in the process? Was he truly less agreeable than the werewolf? It all seemed so disheartening after their many fond moments of her stay with Severus.

Snape pressed his fingers to his scrunched brow and breathed. The difficulty of this was more apparent by her willingness to save him. His instincts have always been more logical than passionate, and it wasn't logical to change his ending. He found happiness and that which follows, belonging. Why did she love the bloody werewolf so much?

Sirius came strolling into the room whistling and flopped on the sofa.

The Potions Master glowered as he glanced away from the animagus.

"How late are you going to be to see Minerva?" Sirius questioned.

Severus tightened his lips. "More than planned."

Sirius turned his head and smirked. "They'll be back soon."

Severus straightened his robes again and twitched his nose. "Fine."

The silence soaked into the room with discontent, and the animagus evaluated Severus through the side of his view. Snape wasn't ignorant to the hum of satisfaction it gave Black at his frustrations. It went without saying that he would push Lupin to act so that Severus couldn't retain her trust. He did so before, and it wouldn't be long before patterns were repeated.

"Seems ole Moony still knows a thing or two about making witches sigh," Sirius hummed and scratched his chin.

"Enough," Severus grumbled.

"I mean, he does enjoy a bit of pleasing. More so than self-gratification," Sirius continued.

Severus pulled out his wand, causing Sirius to jerk. He closed his eyes and breathed before swirling the wand in the air. "Minerva, we're going to be a bit later than estimated. Miss Black was having a difficult morning and is napping," he spoke as the wispy deer appeared.

Snape nodded, and the deer ran off through the wall of the cottage. Sirius sat up and frowned at the Potions Master. "That was a doe."

"Yes," Severus sighed and glanced away from him.

"How much did you love her?" Sirius asked.

Snape glowered and waved his hand. "She was my dearest friend, Black. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, but she was my gravest."

Sirius pursed his lips as he crossed his legs on the table. "Why did you do it? Why did you tell him?"

"Because I loved her. I despised Potter, but I hoped at least he would let her live. No one could stop him, Black. I was attempting to preserve what was left of her life."

"That's dragon shite, Snape. Love isn't vicious or unkind," Sirius growled as he crossed his arms.

"Love is nothing but cruel and unkind!" Severus snapped. "It yanks you from your safety and bears you nude to the world and its evils. Love snarls and bites at your flesh and makes you bleed and cry for mercy under the guise of worship and adoration. The very act of loving someone is the entirety of your being becoming a monster unknown to who you were before. You absolve any control. But I would rather be human and love in any capacity than to watch that person die from my lack of care. I had to try," he finished and scrubbed his face.

Sirius moved his scrunched lips from one side of his face to the other. "I can understand that."

Severus chewed the inside of his cheek and breathed. "She was the only person I ever truly loved. We tend to hurt those we hold tight."

The back door sounded, and there was some murmuring—laughter in a low and shared tone that was unmistakable between potential lovers. Secrets to be shared among the bubbles you create to keep the world out. Reality had a punishing way of reminding you what was lurking beyond the veil; they wouldn't be spared either.

It was a bit longer of them conversing in a quiet happy tone and running water before Hermione appeared in the doorway. She blinked as she saw Severus and combed out her mussed curls. Hermione's eyes flitted to the clock on the mantle, and she licked her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm late," her voice raspier than usual.

Remus wandered through as he ran a towel over his face. He noted the two others in the room and cleared his throat. "Afternoon, Severus. I apologize we kept you waiting," he puffed and folded the towel in his fingers.

It likely wouldn't have been such a guilty scene if Hermione didn't have grass flecked across her shirt and her pants weren't wrinkled. Even less clarity of their endeavors if Remus' slacks didn't have grass stains around his knees and smears on his arms. The pair looked, well, absolutely satisfied.

Another frustrating factor. They both appeared to be far more at ease with each other than with his intrusion. That's what he was, a bookmark. Someone left to hold a page or line so that when needed, it would be available. That bit at Severus's mood and sunk his disposition only further down the slope of discontent.

Severus rolled his neck and gestured to the hallway. "You best clean up. I would rather Minerva not question what you have been rolling in."

Hermione glanced down and swallowed as her cheeks darkened. "It will only be a moment," she huffed and left the room, clearly more mortified than entering.

The door shut and echoed down the hall, causing Sirius to grin and whistle. "Moony, you wolf. Did you gobble her up in the woods?" He questioned with a wink.

"Pads, don't," Remus sighed before approaching the sofa.

"Did you make her sigh about what a large tongue you have?" Sirius continued with a wider smirk.

"Enough, Black," Severus grimaced.

The werewolf went to work on dressing a cup of tea, and Sirius arched his eyebrow while glancing at Remus. Their eyes met, and Sirius dropped his playful expression for a look of awe. Severus never understood what was between the two that they seemed to talk without words. He had seen this type of behavior between them in Hogwarts but always assumed it was their attachments. It was a decent enough distraction in comparison to what he had to acknowledge had transpired.

"What is that?" Severus asked in a sharp tone.

Sirius met his eyes and tilted his head. "What is what?"

Snape gestured between them. "You both converse without speaking."

"Well, Severus, when they were helping me at Hogwarts, we all grew attached," Remus responded before easing back on the sofa.

"Yeah, a bit. We learned his furry language," Sirius shrugged and wrapped his arm around Remus.

The werewolf breathed as he sipped his tea. "You wanna get the pork pulled out?"

Sirius rocked his head before standing with a stretch. "Ah, my ole Moony still has it," he murmured and wandered off toward the kitchen.

That left the Potions Master and the werewolf alone. Something that Severus wasn't looking forward to after what likely transpired. A gloating man. Someone on a high from a winning streak that Severus couldn't catch a damned break. It was all a likely event.

"I apologize for your discomfort," Remus mumbled as he stared down at his cup.

"I am not uncomfortable," Snape responded with a narrowed gaze.

"Good," Remus sighed.

Severus sneered and straightened his form. "This will all be a blip after this week. She won't be returning after the full moon."

Remus glared at him and shook his head. "You can claim what you will, but she's her own person and made that perfectly clear to me today. I won't try to provide you advice any longer to stay in her good graces."

"She will have her own home to tend to and likely many visitors to occupy her time. I'm not concerned with you," Severus paused and eyed the werewolf with scrutiny. "Dalliances."

"You're truly ridiculous, Severus," Remus tutted.

The door opened down the hallway, and Hermione appeared with a smile and a new outfit. It was conservative and quite lovely—a pair of slacks with a maroon turtleneck that had golden filigree dancing through it. Remus smiled as she straightened her shirt and nodded.

"That's quite impressive, Hermione," he informed her.

"Thank you, Remus," She beamed and turned to Snape. "Are you ready?"

The Potions Master stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Yes, let's meet Minerva. I imagine she will want to show you the entire house before dinner."

Hermione bounced off to the kitchen and stuck her face in the doorway. "Sirius, I'll be back later," she announced.

The animagus met her at the entrance and kissed her forehead. "Have fun, love. This is a brand new start, so take advantage of it and don't be scared."

His words of endearment settled her as she breathed. "Thank you, Sirius."

The pair soon departed, and Sirius bounded into the room with two glasses of liquor. "So, Moony, gonna tell me how much the stars shine in her eyes yet?"

Remus groaned as he took the glass and set down his tea. "It would take up the entire evening. No, we best not start that now."

"What about the reception? Was she, ya know, everything?" Sirius inquired as he nudged the werewolf.

"Yes, and more," Remus exhaled. "Severus is right, however. Life is about to change, and who's to say she won't with it?"

Sirius snorted before draining his glass. "Don't you think I already have that figured out? I gotcha, Moony. Your future wife has no clue how gone she is," He chuckled and lounged further on the sofa. "Not a clue how much I'm gonna keep her in check either."

Remus dropped his apprehension, and his lips curled. "She really is a fearsome beast, Pads. I think you'll get your money's worth in that fight."

"Perfect for a swotty stiff like you, Moony. She won't take your shite," Sirius yawned and placed his feet on the werewolf. "Now, how's about we take a nap before dinner? I'm sure you're tired."

"Actually," Remus paused and removed Sirius's feet from his lap. "I think I'm going to take a bath and draw."

Sirius set down his glass and fluffed the pillow behind his head. "You do that then, lover boy. I'm gonna snooze after a job well done."

Remus reached over and patted Sirius's head. "Good boy," he chuckled.

The animagus grunted and glared at him. "I resemble that," he huffed and turned over on the sofa as Remus stood.

Remus got to the entrance to the hallway when Sirius cleared his throat. "Moony."

He turned to see Sirius glancing over his shoulder. "Yes, Padfoot?"

"James and Lils would have liked her a lot. You should keep her," Sirius said before returning his face to the pillow.

"I will, whether I want to or not. She won't leave me," Remus smiled and left for the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was smiling as they watched Minerva disappear from the cottage. The keys dangled from her fingers as she breathed. Severus shifted in his robes and straightened his posture. He wasn't always the best at understanding moments, insignificant moments.

However, when she turned to him, it was all understood in a second. Her genuine happiness radiated off of her. "Severus, I feel belonging. This is mine," she sighed.

He nodded and gestured to the cottage. "It is quite appealing."

Hermione let loose a throaty stream of laughter. Oh, he loved that tone; it usually meant he had vocalized something that surprised her. She glanced down at the ground before her lovely eyes reached his face once again. "I know we have dinner plans, but would you like to come with me?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Where is the destination in question?"

She held out her hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he responded before taking her hand.

Her fingers plaited between his before she tugged him toward the home. He never ceased amusement with the witch. In many ways, she held a deep wound that aged her mind, but her joy was youthful and attractive.

Hermione unlocked the door and sighed while stepping inside the nearly vacant house. The furniture was sparse, and there was plenty of room for improvement. She coaxed their course to the sitting room and gestured to the empty bookshelves.

"This will be first to be mended," she murmured.

Opinions? She expected participation. Severus mentally kicked himself to recover from the surprise. "That would be an appropriate start."

She released his hand but pivoted swiftly in front of him. "I would need quite the list, and of course, a decent chair," she explained before pointing to the dark fireplace.

Severus scrutinized the room and stepped around her. "The room needs a desk if Black will stay here with you while we're in session."

Hermione's breath hitched, and Severus dared not turn. "You think he wants to stay here?"

"It was suggested for safety and company. I happen to agree. He might be an imbecile, but he is quite loyal to those he cares for." Severus mentally congratulated himself at the decent suggestion.

Hermione paced over in front of him. Her eyes were bright even in the dim light from the sconces. "You truly mean that, Sev? You're not playing with me like a school witch?"

He smiled and tilted his head. He appreciated many things about the witch, but her keen awareness was sexy, if he dared say. "Yes, and if his company pleases you, I'm supportive."

Hermione scowled as she crossed her arms. "And that means if you were to spend your evenings here, you would have to tolerate him."

Oh, verbal sparring. "That is quite true, but there is always a pub. If our plan is enacted, he might be quite busy," Severus smirked.

Hermione continued with her tight expression. "You'll have to do more than tolerate them, Sev."

Severus raised an eyebrow and pressed the witch to an empty wall with soft dominance. It was the type of action he rarely was bold enough to enact. However, she spurred this build-up he was enjoying. Her beautiful eyes glinted, and surprise entered her expression.

"I will if I must," he smiled and bent a fraction closer to her. "However, you will have to allow me a liberty."

"L-liberty?" She stuttered as her cheeks tinted.

How quickly the tables turned? Severus couldn't press down the wicked smile that melted on his face. "Yes, Adhara. You will need to share with me," he paused and stroked the side of her cheek.

Her face was radiating heat, and he could view the wheels turning in her mind. "Share with you what?" Hermione murmured.

"Your mind," he said and moved from her in a sudden glided step.

Hermione slumped a fraction as she cleared her throat. "I have shared my memories with you."

"Not your memories," he corrected her and straightened his robes. "Your mind. Now, let's have dinner."

Severus may be quite difficult at understanding emotions as they retain illogical needs, but he enjoyed it. This was a savored moment that was almost tangible to taste. He had turned from the witch and let her compose herself as he feigned interest in the Hogwarts crest tapestry.

"What are we having for dinner?" Hermione questioned as she appeared next to him.

"I have prepared a Lancashire hotpot," Severus nodded before glancing at her.

Hermione beamed and rocked her head. "Then let's go."

* * *

Dinner was excellent, and conversing was always stellar with Severus. She had noted his smiles and even the relaxed posture he now retained. Stripped of his thick robes and his harsh demeanor, he was a superb companion.

They were on the sofa in the sitting room, and the pair were reading. Severus had glanced up twice before Hermione scowled and set down her book. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" Hermione questioned as she turned to him.

Severus shut his book and gestured to her clothing. "You're uncomfortable."

"What gave you that idea, Severus?"

"You've shifted twice in five minutes," He suggested and lounge against the arm of the sofa.

Hermione eyed him and gestured to her shirt. "I didn't bring anything with me, and I'm not going to climb into a dress."

He shifted his head. "Why not?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Is this your backward way of asking me to change?"

Severus ran a hand over the shadow on his chin. "It wouldn't be discouraged."

"You're unbelievable," Hermione sighed as she stood up.

"I could solve the issue and transfigure it for you," Severus declared.

Hermione's cheeks were glowing as she glanced at the fireplace. She hadn't expected to be so, well, so not what she knew of the Potions Master. Even when she had stayed with him, he was reserved and waited for her pace. Was the risk worth the curiosity?

"Alright then, Sev. However, you have to do something for me," Hermione said as she turned to him.

He was waiting for her terms as he crossed his leg over the other.

"You need to tell me about your family and childhood," She said. "It's only fair after everything you've experienced from my memories."

He thinned his lips as he contemplated. Severus Snape was many things, but often he was the most intelligent person in the room. He knew that, and it was intimidating for Hermione.

"Fine," he nodded.

Hermione held out her hand to him with a smile. "Then it's your clause first, Sev."

He reached for his wand and flicked it with a swish and wave. Soon her maroon top turned into a silky dark green dress that reached her knees. The thin straps made the dress feel less formal, and the low back revealed plenty of flesh to the world.

Hermione puffed and slid off her slacks. "This is quite flashy, Severus."

He tapered a smirk and shrugged while setting down his wand. "It was something I had seen recently and thought it would fit nicely on you."

"Well, get comfortable because you're going to keep me warm," she said while moving his legs to the sofa seat.

Severus blinked and dropped his neutral expression. "How am I going to keep you warm?"

"Well, we're going to lay on this sofa, and you're going to start with your family," she said and gestured to his legs.

Severus relaxed against the pillow behind him and shifted his legs apart. Hermione climbed between them, and he grew rigid at the contact. The witch smiled and breathed before pressing her cheek to his chest. "I missed our nights together," she sighed.

Severus loosened up and propped up his free leg on the sofa. Hermione moved a bit more before he wrapped his arm around her and ran his nose to her hair. The small endearments of Severus Snape. Hermione inhaled and ran her fingers over the white shirt that covered his chest.

"This is far better than I had planned the night," Severus said, and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

"You were born here?" Hermione asked.

Severus breathed and nodded before glancing toward the fireplace. "Yes, I was. My mother was a Prince before she married my father. He was a muggle and hadn't a clue about magic until my birth. That was the beginning of the flaws in their marriage."

Hermione felt his fingers on her skin and knew she was grounding him. Whatever tale he was beginning to weave, it was going to be difficult. "Your birth or your mother's lies?"

"Both. My father made it clear that my birth was a sinful lie. He enjoyed his fair share of ale," Severus explained. "He wasn't abusive to me until I was old enough to remember. My mother was not spared in his rages, and often she would cry in the bedroom and mend her injuries."

Hermione jerked, and Severus gripped her closer. It was to prevent her from moving or looking at him. How Hermione knew this, well, she wasn't quite sure possibly because she knew what he was sharing, the beginning of his damage at the root.

The conversation was rough, and Hermione teared up several times. Severus held her and gripped her like a lifeline as he spilled his difficult childhood for her. Hermione was shook at the grave childhood he experienced. When he had finished his years at Hogwarts, they remained in silence, and he kissed the crown of her head many times.

The gesture was simple. It was gratitude for allowing such venom to bleed from him. This was the first time Severus Snape was vulnerable with someone in how long? It didn't matter in the end. She lived it with him just as he lived her memories. They were now even.


End file.
